Cubs
by actions-we-remember
Summary: Alanna's pregnant...& that's pretty much it. A series of moments throughout the Lioness' pregnancies, eventually full of angst, hormones, & the occasional laugh. Who can escape Lioness' wrath? Rated for adult themed suggestions in chapter one and thirteen
1. Homecoming

**Alright, so pregnant Alanna seemed like a fun thing to write, so I thought I'd give it a try. Criticism welcome, just don't be too brutal. I'm still working on my writing abilities.**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters...lucky. I just like to play with them every so often.**

Rain pelted down on the travel-weary riding company that wound its way along the path, on their way back from Port Caynn. Sir Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, the King's Champion, rode in front, the rest of her pack falling behind. Their horses picked their way carefully through the mud as a particularly strong gust of wind blew rain straight into the rider's faces. Alanna ignored it. Her travel companions watched her carefully. She was infamous for being very cranky on rides like this, but Alanna remained silent, her well-known violet eyes distant.

Unnoticed by her followers, Alanna fingered the anti-pregnancy charm under her tunic, which she still wore even after two years of marriage to George Cooper. George didn't seem to mind, although Alanna knew he wanted children. She bit her lip. Recently, she'd found herself watching her friend and queen Thayet tend to her children with envious eyes. The Lioness knew what she wanted, but she was terrified of it, as well.

"Alanna?" a voice called over the wind. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, Jon," Alanna mumbled, glancing up at the king. "I was distracted."

"So I could see," King Jonathan of Tortall teased, blue eyes twinkling. "I was merely trying to point out how close we are to the Swoop. You can see the tower just ahead, look."

Alanna obeyed, peering through the rain for the said tower. Sure enough, the stone emerged from the gloom, a waterlogged flag waving weakly from its pole. The Lioness sighed happily, the comfortable sensation of homecoming filling her like a drink and chasing away her troubled thoughts. The company rode on, heartened by the promise of dry clothes and warm beds. After a few damp minutes, they passed through the gates, the soaked men-at-arms unlucky enough to be posted at the wall calling a weary hello to their baroness.

Finally, they were able to dismount. Alanna did so readily and handed her reins to a waiting hostler, patting its flank gratefully. King Jonathan made his way towards her, brushing sopping black hair out of his eyes.

"Glad to be home?" he asked, grinning. Everyone at court knew how Alanna enjoyed time at the Swoop with George.

"Very," the young woman replied, returning his smile. They walked out into the rain again, headed for the building that had been Alanna's home for more than two years and chatting lazily. Before they could reach the door, however, a large, burly figure threw them open and jogged towards them.

George Cooper stopped in front of his wife, beaming down into her face. Thrilled to see him, Alanna flung her arms around him, no longer caring about the wet and wind, or the charm around her neck. George brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, hugging her tightly to him. Alanna broke free to breathe, and George grinned at her again.

"Welcome home, lass," he said in his charming lilting tone, his hazel eyes laughing cheerfully. Jon chuckled, and George looked over at him for the first time. "Ah, Jon, I didn't see you there. Come in, both of you."

George shepherded them through the door, where Alanna and Jon could finally be free of the relentless rain. The king and his champion sighed happily as dry, warm air rushed to greet them.

"I'll have your things brought up to your rooms, Jon," George said while his companions shook water from their eyes. "You can go up now and warm up."

"Thank you," the king sighed, already walking towards the staircase. "I must write a letter to Thayet. You know where to find me."

Jon disappeared upstairs, leaving Alanna alone with George. The Lioness fidgeted, her thoughts drifting back to the charm hanging around her neck.

"Trouble in Port Caynn cleared up?" George inquired, draping his arm across Alanna's shoulders.

"Easily. Half the trouble was over by the time we got there." Alanna shifted uncomfortably again. "I should make sure everyone is settled," she muttered, taking a nervous step towards the door and out of George's hold.

"Don't worry, Alanna. They can take care of themselves." George scrutinized his wife, who stared at the ground. For all her bravery on the battlefield, it only took the fear of letting George learn of her nerves to make her as skittish as a court lady. George lifted her chin with a gentle finger, making her look at him. "What's wrong, lass?" Alanna shook her head weakly. After a pause, George sighed and grasped her hand. "Come with me."

Alanna let George steer her up to their room, trying and failing to take comfort from the familiar surroundings. Her heart drummed nervously as the door to their room swung open under George's hand. She walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. George stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Now," he started, "tell me. What's on your mind?" When Alanna remained silent, he moved so that his face was level with hers. "Come on, lass. We can't say hello properly when you won't even look at me."

A weak laugh escaped Alanna. She fingered her charm nervously again. Unlike the riding company, George saw her hand toying with the necklace. He wrapped his large hand around her smaller one and lifted the chain so that the charm dangled in the air. For a moment, both of them simply stared at it. Then a frown twisted George's lips slightly downwards.

"Is _this_ what has you so sullen?" George asked, looking from the chain to Alanna's face. "This bit of magic 'n metal?" The young knight nodded silently, her cheeks burning. George looked surprised. "Why, lass?"

Taking a deep breath, the blushing Champion spoke. "I know how much you want children, George. And we've been married long enough—I thought it was about time…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly. The surprise on George's face had turned to incredulity.

"Lass, do you mean to tell me that you were plannin' on takin' that charm off, just because you thought it would please me?" he asked, frowning again. Alanna nodded, and George sighed. "I wouldn't dream of forcin' you into nothin'."

Alanna gazed up at him. "I _want_ to do this—and not just because you do, either. I do want children, but I'm…I just want to be certain, George."

George circled his arms around Alanna and hugged her to his chest. "This is your choice, lass. Like I said, I won't force you."

Sighing, Alanna let her head rest on her husband's chest, still toying with her charm. She knew George would accept whatever she chose to do, and that he wouldn't try to influence her decision. Both options tugged at her heart; she truly wanted children, but she was afraid, afraid to fail. Not that she could even dream of admitting that.

George buried his nose in his wife's red hair, his arms still wrapped around her. She listened to his beating heart, still thinking.

"Do you think we could do this?" she asked, letting go of her necklace. "Do you think we could raise the young ones?"

"I do, lass," George answered slowly, "but only if you think you're ready."

Alanna nodded against his chest. Neither of them spoke for a while. Finally, Alanna peeked up at George. Almost shyly, she stretched her neck and kissed him gently.

"I think I'm ready, then," she whispered. George cocked an eyebrow.

"Your sure, lass?" It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was truly concerned about Alanna's freedom to choose, but his hands betrayed his own feelings by traveling the length of her spine and back again.

In answer, Alanna lifted the chain from her neck with trembling fingers. George's eyes followed its magical glow as she laid it out on their nightstand. Then his gaze traveled up her arm and into her eyes. Alanna leaned forward and kissed him firmly again.

"I'm sure," she murmured as George kissed her forehead. His hands wandered down her back, drawing her closer to him. Alanna brought her own hands to rest at his neck.

George chuckled softly through Alanna's lips. "Welcome home, lass."

**I know this chapter didn't have much angst or hormones, but they're coming, I promise. I apologize for any OOC-ness, but I tried to keep them as in-character as I could. Tell me how you think I did in a review, please?**

**Thanks,  
Brighteyes**


	2. Eleni

**Thanks for the reveiws on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked this! :)**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns this stuff. I only have the characters hidden in my closet. XD**

A few weeks later, Alanna fidgeted in her seat at the palace in Corus as Jon lectured. Meetings like this were always maddening, but this one was particularly frustrating. She couldn't concentrate, not when her mind wandered with her unsettled nerves. Her hand constantly drifted to her stomach, before she remembered where she was and snatched it away again. Beside her, Myles of Olau gazed at the king, arms crossed and looking thoroughly bored, yet attentive.

Alanna leaned forward, trying to get feeling back in her lower body, which had gone numb what felt like hours ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thayet eyeing her curiously from across the filled hall. The Champion had the uncomfortable feeling that Thayet had been spying on her throughout the meeting, and had noticed her fidgeting and restless hands.

With a sigh, Alanna settled back into her seat. She had come to Corus under the guise of coming to this meeting, and was regretting it deeply. Alanna's heart was fluttering nervously as she squirmed in her uncomfortable seat, willing time to go faster. She wanted to get out of this room. She wanted Thayet to stop staring.

She wanted to see Eleni Cooper.

Alanna couldn't say exactly why it had to be her mother-in-law to confirm that she was pregnant. All she knew was that she did want it to be Mistress Cooper. Perhaps it was the fact that the child would be Eleni's grandchild. Perhaps it was because she _knew_ Mistress Cooper. Whatever the reason, Alanna would trust her secret to no one but her.

With a great scraping of chairs, everyone around Alanna stood up to leave. The meeting was finally over. Alanna stood and quickly made her way through the crowd, purposely avoiding Thayet, who was trying to catch her eye.

"Alanna!" The young knight ignored her queen, pretending she hadn't heard her calling over the now nearly deafening din of chatting nobles that had been at the meeting. "_Alanna!_ Come here!" She escaped into the empty hallway and fled, heading for her horse and for Corus city, Thayet's cries fading into the background.

A few minutes later, Alanna stood at the door to her mother-in-law's house. She had raced from the palace stables straight here, handing her horse to the nearest hostler to stand before this door, knocking urgently, thinking it would be just her luck if the woman wasn't home. Her heart pounded in time with her fist against the wood.

After a few knocks, the door swung open, revealing Eleni Cooper.

"Who in—Alanna?" the woman said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought they had you trapped up in the palace—"

"They did, but the meeting's over and I really had to see you," Alanna cut her off hastily. "Can I come in, please, Mistress Cooper?"

Eleni raised an eyebrow at the use of her surname, but stood aside to let Alanna through. The younger woman raced inside, her violet eyes scanning the familiar house. Eleni eyed her shrewdly.

"What's wrong, lass?" she asked, sounding very much like her son as she ushered Alanna into a chair. "You're jumpier than a stallion goin' to meet the gelder's knife."

Alanna blushed, fiddling with her ember-stone necklace, unthinkingly bringing attention to her neck. _Goddess give me courage_, she thought, before stammering, "Well, Mistress Cooper…I was—I mean, George and I—"

Eleni's sharp eyes fell on Alanna's neck, which was now bare of her anti-pregnancy charm's chain.

"Where's your charm?" she asked gently, plainly not wanting to embarrass her daughter-in-law.

The blush on Alanna's cheeks deepened despite Eleni's attempt at casualness. "W-well…I took it off…when I came back from Port Caynn last—"

Eleni's sharp eyes widened. "Are you expectin', lass? Just tell me straight off, it won't do my poor heart good to dither."

"I don't know, exactly," Alanna mumbled, feeling her blush spread down her neck. "That's why I'm here. I was wondering…would you—that is, if you're up to it—"

"You want me to check?" Eleni asked, smiling in amusement. Alanna nodded, thinking sullenly that her cheeks would forever be stained crimson. "Of course, my dear. I would be insulted if you asked anyone else."

A huge sigh of relief escaped Alanna. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted Mistress Cooper to be the one to tell her, finally, that she was pregnant, not until now. "Thank you."

The older woman only nodded, her hands already reaching for Alanna. She let them rest just above her stomach, and Alanna felt Eleni's Gift within her, tickling her gently. The Lioness still felt jittery, and she silently cursed this strange shyness that had taken over her. Still, her purple eyes remained fixed on Eleni's face, watching for any hint of what the woman felt. Time dragged on, Mistress Cooper's face remaining the same, and Alanna felt her fragile patience waning.

Finally, her mother-in-law's eyebrows rose and the corners of her lips twisted in a smile. Alanna's breath caught in her throat.

"Mistress—?"

"Congratulations," Eleni said simply, hugging Alanna fiercely. Alanna returned the embrace numbly.

"You mean—I'm really expecting?" Alanna demanded, sinking against the back of her chair. "This isn't a…a dream, or something?"

Eleni chuckled. "No, lass. This is no more a dream and you or I."

Alanna swore softly. "I can't believe it," she whispered, staring down at her stomach. Eleni sat on the nearest chair and wrapped her hand around Alanna's.

"I said the same when I was pregnant with George," she admitted, smiling ruefully at the memory. "Although my language wasn't quite as colorful. It doesn't seem real until you hold the newborn babe in your hands. But it's real, all the same. Does George know?"

"He knows it's a possibility," Alanna replied automatically, hardly thinking about what she was saying. "No one knows for sure, though, aside from us, of course." Suddenly, Alanna's eyes grew wide. She swore again, louder this time.

"Goddess, Alanna, what was that about?" Eleni asked, clearly amused under her concern.

"How can I be King's Champion like—like _this?_" Alanna cried, gesturing down at her still normal-looking stomach. Mistress Cooper cocked an eyebrow, smirking, but Alanna ignored her, muttering, "I can't fight like this."

"No more should you," Eleni remarked, propping her head up on her hand. "Can't someone take your place for now?"

"Gods, I don't know!" Alanna shook her head. "I'm the first female knight in almost a century. This has never happened before."

"Easy, lass, it's not good to get excited," Eleni cooed, placing her hand on Alanna's again. "Breathe, Alanna. I'm sure their majesties will figure something out. They've had babes of their own, don't forget."

Alanna swore for a third time and put her head on the table. "I'm scared, Eleni," she whispered against the wood. The older woman tutted sympathetically.

"All new mothers are, lass," she said. "It's only natural. You and George will raise your children right, mark my words."

Alanna groaned. "I hope you're right."

"Now, you listen here, girlie," Eleni said, gently lifting Alanna's chin from the table. "My son may have been a thief, but you know as well as I do that he's got a heart, and a brain, to boot, for all that they were once crooked. And you, lass, you have more courage than even you realize. You'll make fine parents, the two of you. I'd swear it in the court of the gods." She softly brushed her lips against the younger woman's forehead.

A weak smile tugged at Alanna's mouth. "I still can't believe it."

Eleni stood, bringing Alanna with her. "Believe it, lass. Now, let's get you back to the palace. It's a long ways back to the Swoop."

* * *

Alanna walked through the palace halls numbly, her mind and hands on her stomach. Eleni had escorted her as far as the palace walls before leaving her to return home. Stunned disbelief still buzzed about in her brain. Her mother-in-law had been sympathetic, and had kept up a constant stream of reassurance. Alanna wasn't sure if it had worked or not; she was too astounded to take in much around her.

"Alanna?"

The young knight spun around to face the speaker, her hands dropping hastily to her sides. She sighed in relief as the familiar figure approached.

"Oh, it's just you, Myles," she said, smiling shakily at her adoptive father.

Sir Myles of Olau smiled back. "Yes, just me. Where did you disappear to? Thayet has been looking for you." He chuckled. "I think she believes you to have fled Tortall, the way she's carrying on."

Alanna swallowed. She _hated_ lying to Myles, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet, not until George knew. Distantly she heard her voice stutter, "Oh, I just had to…to stop in the city. Errands."

"I see," Myles responded, obviously not believing her. But he sighed, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to tell him anything just yet. "You should get some sleep, Alanna. You don't look well."

"Yes, you're right," she said, grasping at the opportunity to leave. "I've not been at my best lately. I think I'll do just that. Goodnight."

She turned on her heel and trotted away, feeling his gaze on her back until she rounded the corner. Breaking into a run, Alanna sprinted to her rooms, darting out of the path of startled servants. Tonight, she would prepare for the journey home. By tomorrow morning, she would be headed for the Swoop. She knew Thayet would screech at her for the abrupt departure, but at the moment, Alanna didn't care. From what Myles had said, the queen had realized Alanna had a secret, and the Lioness was not ready to be pestered to give it up.

One hand resting on the growing babe in her stomach, she set about packing her things, thinking wistfully of Pirate's Swoop and of George.

**How'd I do with Eleni and Myles? Myles seemed really OOC to me, Eleni only slightly so (can you tell that's my pet peeve about fanfic--OOC-ness?).**

**Thanks for reading, now why don't you press the lovely purple button and send your love via review?  
-Brighteyes**


	3. George

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Here's another chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters. Isn't is nice of her to let me steal them for a bit? o.O**

Alanna arrived at the Swoop in the late morning hours. She was eager to find George, and to finally share her secret. It had been a long trip from Corus, and she had been left to her own cautious thoughts for most of it.

Before she could go off in search of her husband, Alanna had to shake off her riding company, which was proving to be quite a task. In her hurried escape from the palace, Myles, awake far earlier than was customary, had discovered her and practically forced her to accept the chaperoning company in exchange for him not waking the queen. Now Alanna was more eager than ever to leave them behind and find George. None of the riders seemed to share the Champion's urgency, though, as they slowly migrated in the direction of the stables, chatting lazily and driving Alanna crazy.

Finally, she managed to hand off her horse and turn to head for her home, but a tall shadow blocked her way. Had Alanna been any other lady, she would have shrieked and jumped at the unexpected guest. As it was, she simply blinked and stared up at the shadowed face, smiling.

"Hello, George," she said, remaining where she was. George cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that all the greeting I get?" he demanded, opening his arms wide. Grinning, Alanna stepped into his hold, and a muffled catcall whistled out from the stable as George kissed her warmly. George chortled at their small audience, then returned his gaze to Alanna. "How goes Corus? Do they miss us terribly?"

Alanna laughed. "They're managing. Come inside with me. We can talk there."

George nodded and led her out of the stables. Some of Alanna's riding company waved their greetings as they passed. Others called out to them, and George always had a cheery response at the ready. Alanna was, for the most part, silent. She had already planned how to tell George that she was expecting, but that didn't stop her nerves from fluttering somewhere in her throat. She knew George could tell something was wrong, but he wouldn't say anything until they were alone together. Instead, he showed his concern by walking briskly by the crowded courtyard, not stopping to chat with the riders, his hazel eyes glancing in Alanna's direction every so often. Turning a corner, George pushed open the door to his personal study. The familiar scent of wood and paper filled Alanna's senses as she walked inside, and she sank happily into one of the nearby chairs.

George sat down across from her, eyes sparkling as he watched her. "I would have met you at the gate, but you're here earlier than I expected. Is something amiss at the palace? Has Jon gotten into any more trouble without us there to keep an eye on him?"

"No more than usual. Thayet's been keeping him in line," Alanna replied. "I left the day after the meeting ended. Thayet wasn't pleased."

"I don't imagine she was," George chuckled, and his wife grinned sheepishly. "Why the hasty exit?"

"I wanted to come home," Alanna said, careful to keep her voice aloof and her face mask-like. George was skilled at detecting lies. "But I did manage to escape to the city before I left."

"And what brought you there?" George asked, mimicking her tone.

Alanna smiled innocently up at him. "Do I need a reason to visit my mother-in-law, laddybuck?"

George's sharp eyes narrowed. His hazel gaze traveled downward, checking for any sign of healed or healing injuries that would require his mother's Gift, Alanna knew. She waited patiently for his inspection to end. Finally, his eyes stopped to stare at Alanna's midsection. His jaw dropped and his stunned gaze flicked back to Alanna's face. They young knight smiled and went to stand before her man, her well-practiced speech quite forgotten in the moment.

"Your ma said he's perfectly healthy," she told him, smoothing a hand over her belly. "No problems that she could see."

George blinked bemusedly at her. "It's true then? We're—you're—"

"Expecting," Alanna finished for him, gripping his hands now. She looked at him anxiously, noting his pale face and trembling hands. "George, are you alright?' His only answer was to look at her, lips parting and closing soundlessly. Alanna was uneasy; she had never seen him like this. "George? If…if you don't want…I mean—"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as George drew her to him, covering her lips with his. Alanna slipped her arms around George's neck before he gently drew away. His face was split in an ecstatic grin as he ran his hand softly over Alanna's stomach.

"So I take it you _do_ want to go through with this?" Alanna remarked, grinning. "You're not going to leave me, or anything?"

George threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Lass, I wouldn't waste the energy. You'd be after me, sword in hand, before I could so much as leave the Swoop."

"Too right I would," she insisted dryly. A thought crossed her mind, and she smirked evilly. "Of course, you might regret your choice later, sweet. I've heard tales of what happens to pretty young maids when they're tired and pregnant. You might wish you _had_ left me then. Remember Thayet when she was pregnant with Roald, and Kally?"

The baron of Pirate's Swoop smiled, nodding his head. "That I do remember. Thank the gods she's no mage." Alanna laughed along with him. "Have you told anyone else, asides from me and my ma?"

"Not yet," Alanna answered. "I was planning on telling Jon, and Thayet, and Myles, the next time I'm in Corus. Actually," she peeked up at George, "I meant to ask you about that. Would you mind coming with me for this trip? I might need the support when Thayet finds I've been hiding this from her."

George chortled lightly. "Of course, lass. We'll set out whenever you like."

"We should leave soon," Alanna thought aloud. "Before I start showing. Thayet—or Myles—might die of shock if I show up in the palace with a pregnant belly."

"As you wish," George responded, tweaking Alanna's nose. "I'll start preparing in the mornin'. Someone'll have to watch the Swoop while I'm gone." He gawked down at Alanna's stomach again. The Lioness chuckled. "Hard to believe there's somthin' growin' in there." His hazel eyes found and held her violet ones. "It's all real now. Not just talk anymore. Are you alright?"

Alanna nodded, smiling in a reassuring way. "I'm a little shocked, is all. It'll take some getting used to, but I'll manage." _Goddess willing,_ she added silently.

Together, George and his baroness sat and planned. Alanna was only slightly surprised to find that George had many things already picked out, like the nursery. She had known for some time how much he wanted young ones about. As he talked, Alanna heard the pure joy in his voice, and felt a new surge of excitement course through her as both of their hands traced her belly through her tunic. She was unquestionably still frightened, but the reassurance that George was fully committed to her and their unborn babe helped relieve some of that fear.

Alanna shifted on George's lap. The arms that held her loosened slightly until she was comfortable again. George glanced down at his Lioness, and let his voice trail away. Alanna looked up at him curiously to see his troubled eyes.

"George?"

His lips twisted upward in a weak smile at the worry in her voice. "I'm fine, lass. I was just thinkin' again. About you."

Alanna waited, a little impatiently, for him to explain. When he didn't, she nudged his shoulder gently. George looked down at her again, apparently drawn out of deep thought.

"Your thoughts, my love?" she prompted, her voice falsely sweet. George smirked.

"Mithros only knows why, but I was worryin' about you," he said. When Alanna opened her mouth to protest his unease, George shook his head for silence, and got it. "I now you can take care of yourself, lass. It's the babe I was thinkin' of."

Alanna stiffened defensively. Her famously short temper was rising. "You don't think I can take care of the young one?"

"Gods, no, Alanna." George sounded surprised that she would even think that. "I have no doubt you will be a fine ma. It's the fightin' and bein' a knight that has me nervous. Can you keep carryin' on like that now?"

"Ah," Alanna mumbled, embarrassed about her gods-cursed hot temper. She relaxed again, settling into George's forgiving arms. "Eleni said the same. I know I can't be pregnant _and_ King's Champion. I'd be mad to try. But I can't give up either." She sighed heavily. "Jon'll have to—to find a substitute Champion for the time being. Unless he decides to drop me all together."

George frowned down at his wife. "Why would he do that?" he asked. "Jon knows that you're the best Champion he could ask for. He'd be a fool to rid himself of you"

Alanna brushed the compliment away. "I don't think Jon's the one who'll be screaming for my dismissal when news gets out. The mule-headed nobles will be. I'm no good to them as Champion if I'm pregnant."

"And they'll close their complainin' mouths the moment they realize you can still wield a sword better 'n any of the, if they know what's good for them," George chuckled, his hazel eyes dancing. "don't you worry, lass. The nobles wouldn't think to cross you once they calm down. And Jon would never replace you for this."

"I suppose you're right," Alanna sighed, resting her head on George's chest. She was unusually tired, even for after a trip to Corus. "We'll have to pick out a name," she murmured. George kissed the top of her head.

"Another time, lass," he replied, "when you can think straight." Alanna didn't answer. When George looked down at her, her purple eyes were closed in sleep. Chuckling, he stood and backed out of the room, cradling her in his arms. She hardly stirred. When he reached their rooms, he placed her on the bed, gently covering her small body in blankets. A peaceful smile lingered about her mouth. George brushed his lips across her hair.

"Goodnight, my lioness."

**Hope you guys like this one. :) Alright, so I got a lot of comments about Myles in the last chapter. I edited the chapter, though, and he's awake now, though, so I hope that made him more in character. Let me know if there's anything else (old chapters, this one, or even future ones!) thats OOC, or any other complaints/suggesions. Thanks!**

**Wrock on (I wonder who knows what "wrock" actually is...),  
Brighteyes**


	4. Corus

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns, not me!**

"For Mithros' sake, Alanna, sit down. You're wearing a hold in the floor from all this pacing."

Alanna grinned sheepishly at Jon and did as she was told, plopping herself down beside George. All of her closest friends that had been available were around her: Jon, Thayet, Myles, and even Gary stood throughout the king's study, every eye turned to Alanna. She had been the one to summon them there, after all. But fear and nerves had rendered the woman speechless.

Gary peered intently at her. "Alanna, are you alright? You're turning green," he remarked. "It's clashing horribly with your hair, I must say."

Alanna couldn't even bring herself to smile at her friend's attempt at humor. In truth, she _was_ feeling sick, though she suspected her green coloring had more to do with nerves than health. For what felt like the thousandth time, she glanced down at her midsection, and the invisible babe growing underneath her tunic. It had taken longer than expected to set out for Corus with George, the result being that she was further along in her pregnancy than she had hoped to be for this moment, though she still wasn't showing.

She looked up again to see four pairs of worried eyes gaping at her. She realized they were waiting for an answer, and hurriedly muttered, "I'm fine, Gary."

Thayet's eyes narrowed doubtfully. "Then what was the 'urgent news' you had for us?"

Alanna didn't answer. She didn't know where to start. Myles, sitting in the corner and studying his clasped hands, glanced up at everyone else.

"With all due respect, I'm sure that whatever Alanna has to say will be well worth the wait," he stated calmly, flashing a small smile at his adoptive daughter. Thayet sighed and leaned further back in her seat. Jon, chuckling, patted her hand soothingly.

"Than you, Myles," Alanna mumbled. She leaned forward and braced herself on her knees. George moved still closer to her. It was now or never. Sending a quick prayer to the Goddess for courage, Alanna took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she told the floor, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Silence filled the room. Tentatively, Allan raised her purple eyes so that she could see everyone's faces. Thayet had traded fidgeting for staring, her mouth hovering between a satisfied smile and a shocked circle. Jon's hand was frozen on his wife's, his eyebrows raised. Gary's eyes traveled between Alanna and George and back again. George's eyes twinkled at Alanna, obviously hiding his laughter.

Myles alone seemed able to speak. "Alanna, my ears aren't what they used to be. I can't hear when you mumble to the floor. It rather sounded like you said you were pregnant."

Alanna blushed. "I _did_ say that, Myles."

This time, her words were greeted by an oddly strangled squeak, and then Thayet was throwing her arms around Alanna's neck. Alanna hugged her back, chuckling. Thayet the queen and Thayet the friend were two very different women, and it always amused Alanna to see Thayet acting like any other human. Over Thayet's shoulder, Alanna saw Jon and Gary approach George. The king clasped her husband's shoulder, while Gary whispered something that made George laugh. Myles stayed where he was, watching Alanna with a thoughtful look in his eye.

Thayet pulled away from Alanna, keeping a hold on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Couldn't you have told us the _last_ time you were here?" she demanded, mock-anger in her voice. "Instead of leaving me to wonder why our hospitality was suddenly against your taste?"

"I wanted George to hear first." Alanna smirked up at her queen. "Besides, I had only just found out myself. Are you so greedy as to want to hear the news before the babe's own father?"

Thayet waved the crack at her greed away. "How far along are you?"

"A month-and-a-half," Alanna replied, throwing a glance at the men. Seeing this, Jonathan came over to stand by the two women.

"Congratulations, Alanna," he said, gripping his friend in a hug. He smiled innocently at her. "Now you'll understand when I complain about the young ones driving the whole palace mad, starting with their mother." Thayet playfully swatted at Jon as Alanna chuckled.

"Many thanks, Jon," she returned dryly, turning to look up—way up—at Gary. The man swooped her up into yet another hug.

"You couldn't stop at lady knight, or King's Champion," he laughed. "No, the Lioness has to bear cubs, as well."

Everyone laughed. Alanna simply smiled. "Someone has to do it all," she responded. Her friends chuckled again before turning their attention to George once more. Alanna took the opportunity to approach Myles. The scholar watched her, eyes as thoughtful as before.

Alanna stopped just in front of him. "Are you alright, Myles? You've been a bit quiet. One might think you've been surprised."

Myles smiled. "I'm quite alright. I'm simply pondering how I've gotten so old as to have grandchildren." He laughed ruefully before standing to loosely embrace his daughter. "I only wish Eleni had told me. But at least I know why she's been so giddy lately. Congratulations, my dear. And you, George," Myles called over Alanna's head, "I gave you my blessing for the wedding, but I feel as though this calls for another." He glanced down at Alanna's belly. "You have my full support in this…adventure. I may not have raised my own young ones, but for you, I will help. Goddess bless."

The room was filled with echoes of "Goddess bless" as Alanna hugged her father again. A familiar arm snaked itself about her shoulders, and she looked up to see George's smiling face.

"Thank you, Myles," he said, nodding respectfully at the knight-scholar. Alanna turned to face the others, bringing George with her. She marched up to Jon, determined to get this part of the ordeal over with.

"Jon," she started, violet eyes intent on his blue ones, "I know I can't be Champion like this. But it only lasts a few months, and then I can fight for Tortall again." Thayet snorted, and Alanna quickly amended her statement. "Once I get back in shape, I mean."

Jon sighed. "Must we discuss this now? No, forget I asked that," he said as Alanna glared at him. "I know you won't be able to act as you usually would for some time. For the time being, someone will have to take your place."

Alanna raised her eyebrow. "And who will you find that's wiling to step down for me once I'm fit again? You know as well as I do that most knights will jump at the chance to be made Champion, particularly if it means unseating me."

"We'll find someone, Alanna." Jon tugged thoughtfully on his beard. "I'll have to fight the nobles—particularly the conservatives—to keep from finding a permanent replacement, but we'll manage."

"How will you choose a Champion?" George asked while Gary and Myles nodded. Alanna kept her eyes on Jonathan, curious about his answer. The king thought for a moment.

"A tournament seems to be the fairest way. But I'd rather avoid that, if at all possible." He grimaced; knight tournaments were notoriously messy and still largely considered flashy and unnecessary by the general public. And with a high prize like King's Champion at stake, even temporarily, there was no telling what sort of underhanded cheating would happen.

"_I'd_ rather not make a bit scene about this," Alanna grumbled. "We don't need flocks of the curious swarming the Swoop to see the pregnant knight."

"Of course not," Thayet agreed before turning to her husband. "Jon, can't you just choose a knight? There wasn't a tournament when you chose Alanna."

"That was partly because we were rebuilding Corus and the palace, and Alanna had already proven herself worthy of the title 'Champion'," Jon answered slowly. "And besides, all of the knights I would choose are otherwise occupied."

Alanna drummed her fingers on her chair. "None of your roaming knights can be spared? Not a single one?"

"Not when people are still miffed about the famine," Jon said, shaking his head. "Most of the lone knights break up small squirmishes over food and valuables nowadays."

Alanna fought back a snort. She doubted most of the knights did that willingly, not when they believed there were far more glorious tasks to be accomplished. Her amusement must have shown on her face, though, because Jon's mouth twisted in a small scowl as he glared at Alanna, who glared back.

"What about you, Gary?" George turned to the other man. "Do you know of any knights fit for the job?"

Gareth the Younger thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "It's like Jon said, all of the knights have already been put to work. We could pull one but in the absence of a knight some people may get brave."

Alanna groaned. "It's no use. You need all of the knights where they are. I'll stay Champion—"

"You will not," Thayet barked, hands on her hips as the men around her winced. "You can_not_ fight when you've got a babe on the way. Trust me, by the time you start showing, you won't even want to look at a sword. We'll find a temporary Champion if I have to drag a knight to the palace myself."

"Let's pray it doesn't come to that, my dear," Jon said absently. His jewel-blue eyes appeared thoughtful as he turned to Gary. "Can we afford to take Raoul away from the Own for a while?"

Gary shrugged. "His second-in-command is strong enough to take over until Raoul can come back. But good luck getting him here." Gary grinned. "You know as well as I do that he loves his Third Company too much to leave it for any stretch of time."

"Too true," Jonathan muttered, rubbing his temples. Alanna sighed and leaned against George's arm.

She looked up at her king. "Jon, what if you didn't pull Raoul from his company? What if you just…have him at the ready whenever you're in need of him?"

Jonathan tugged his beard again, saying, "I suppose that could work. Third Company can take the place of you and any guards you might have." His blue eyes met Alanna's. "It's an idea. Raoul is expected here next week. We can offer the position then."

Alanna sighed in relief. Everything was, piece by piece, falling into place. "Thank you, Jon."

Thayet grinned from her husband's side. "It's the least he can do. We need a Champion, and you've served us and your shield faithfully. Besides—" her eyes twinkled evilly, "I know what you're in for."

George laughed, smiling in response to his wife's fierce glare. "Don't worry. I'll keep her from over workin' herself."

Myles snorted. "Good luck with that." Alanna turned her glare to her father, who smiled. "You're not going to try to deny your temper, Alanna, surely?"

Alanna blushed. "No."

Thayet moved to drape her arms around Alanna's shoulders. "Good. Now come. We've much to plan if you're to welcome a child into the Swoop."

The men in the study heard Alanna sigh heavily as she was steered out of the room. "Alright, I'll play along. For now. But _no_ surprises, Thayet. I'm not above chasing you out of your own palace with my sword."

**Thanks for all of your reviews, guys. I'm really glad you all like this story. And yes, I know Thayet is very bubbly and OOC, but I couldn't write her any other way. But I did try. /**

**Really wishes she had gone to Wrockstock,  
Brighteyes**


	5. Raoul

**So, this chapter wasn't planned, but I felt bad about not writing anything about Raoul, so I did. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters, and I just borrowed them for a bit.**

Alanna watched Third Company make its weary way towards the tower of Pirate's Swoop from her window. They were on the returning trip from a scuffle farther down south, and seeking refuge from the rain. Alanna pitied them; Raoul had been temporary Champion for less than a month, and had been on the road for most of that. This time, a band of thieves, pickpockets, and various other petty criminals had gotten bold and rampaged their town, thinking Raoul would be easier to defeat than Alanna. Of course, they had been wrong.

The expectant mother sighed, running a hand over her flat belly. She remembered the day Raoul had taken the job of temporary Champion. Jon, the traitor, had left the task of asking Raoul to Alanna. She'd decided to be blunt, thinking it would be best for her friend that way. He'd taken it rather well, once he had regained the ability to breathe. Alanna hadn't known a person's face could grow so pale, but Raoul was back to his exuberant self after a brief pause. And, of course, he'd accepted, saying he'd be "honored to take charge while Alanna was off being feminine for once."

George came up behind Alanna and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Raoul's just send a messenger."

"And what did he say?" Alanna asked, leaning into his hold. George chuckled.

"Raoul wants to speak with you. Probably wants to talk about bein' Champion," he responded, softly tugging Alanna away from the window. "Come on, lass, Raoul will be reachin' the gate soon."

* * *

Later, George, Raoul, and Alanna sat in George's study. Raoul was nursing his sore calves from being in the saddle so often while the couple looked on. Alanna's purple eyes were slightly wistful as she watched her friend.

"You didn't tell me how much work champion was," Raoul accused Alanna, breaking the silence. He was settled in a chair near the window, looking over at Alanna and George, who were sitting together. Alanna laughed.

"Did you expect my job to be easy?" she demanded teasingly, glancing at her scarred and calloused hands.

"No," Raoul admitted, "but it's maddening. Every thief and criminal is out and up to no good. It's as if there's a new Rogue again, except the crimes are all aimed at me and my men, not the Court of the Rogue."

George stiffened slightly at the mention of his former throne. Alanna placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning back to Raoul.

"They're just testing you. When you probe that you're perfectly capable of keeping the peace they'll settle down." She sighed. "Once I'm back in the saddle, though, they'll riot again."

Raoul chortled appreciatively. "It'll be your headache, then. I'm taking the men on a tour of the desserts once this is all over." He rubbed his aching legs again. "I'll be glad to get away from the glory."

Alanna smiled dryly, haring the obvious sarcasm in his voice. "I don't blame you one it. Just try not to stay away too long."

"No, I imagine we'll be back once you've got everything under control again," Raoul sighed. He eyed Alanna's still-flat belly. "Any chance you can hurry that up?"

Both George and Alanna laughed, George exuberantly, Alanna bitterly.

"Sorry, no," the Lioness responded, smoothing her tunic down on her midsection. "You're in this for a while."

"I thought so," Raoul sighed jokingly. George chuckled again and casually slid his arm around Alanna's waist. The mother-to-be leaned into his chest, sinking into his hold.

"How have you been? The little one's not causing too much trouble, I'm sure," Raoul, who had politely—and surprisingly—ignored his friends' embrace, asked Alanna. The short knight shrugged.

"It's off and on," she answered, rubbing her flat belly. "Thayet's been writing constantly, warning me of what's going to happen when I get farther along. I swear, if she doesn't stop soon, I'll march up to the palace and knock her off her throne and blame it on the mood swings."

George and Raoul hooted in laughter. "I don't doubt you would, lass," George chuckled, squeezing his wife's shoulders. Alanna smiled at him before turning to Raoul.

"Enough about me," she said, "what's kept you on the road for so long?"

Raoul groaned again. "Just small crimes, really. Jon wants me to get my face out there and known." He grimaced. "It's a pain, is what it is. Everywhere I go, this thief's out for my throat, or that merchant's spreading rumors. It's all I can do to not just throw down my shield and run away to Carthak. Don't worry, though, I'll see it through," he added, seeing the brief look of panic on Alanna's face. "I did, after all, take an oath."

Alanna grunted and rearranged herself in George's arms. "As if you would dare to back out of a promise you made to me." George chortled as Raoul looked sheepish.

"No, I don't suppose I would," he admitted, then sighed. "I don't know _how_ you've done this for so long, Alanna. It's only been a few weeks, and I'm already tired of it."

"I wish I could tell you it's not always like this," Alanna told him, smiling sympathetically, "but I might be lying. It won't always be as frenzied, but that doesn't mean it'll stop altogether."

Raoul slumped in his seat, glancing at Alanna's midsection again. "It wouldn't surprise me if you if were faking your pregnancy to get a vacation. Mithros knows I would if I could."

George laughed again. Alanna grinned.

"You can't fake a pregnancy any more than you can fake the morning sickness, the cramps, the weight again, the fatigue, the mood swings. And then, of course, there's the actual birth itself. But you're right." She disentangled herself from her husband's arms and stood, stretching her arms wide with a falsely sweet smile. "It's all one jolly vacation." She lowered her arms. "Excuse me. I've got to respond to Thayet's latest warning."

Raoul and George watched her as she left the room, smirking at the look on Raoul's face.

"Is she really going through all that?" Raoul asked George, who shook his head.

"She's exaggeratin' a bit, of course," he answered. "The weight gain won't come on for a few months, and everythin' else has yet to make a lastin' impression. Soon, though, I don't doubt."

Raoul whistled, looking appreciatively at the door Alanna had just disappeared through. "I think I'll stick with my job, thanks."

**I hope this wasn't too ridiculously awful. I know it was awkward, but I couldn't get into writing this like I usually can. Eh, oh well?**

**Alright, to clear up something that is apparently a great concern, I DO realize that Alanna won't start showing for a few months, so kindly please stop pointing that out to me. I'm not annoyed or mad, I'm just tired of PM-ing readers saying that I do know that. Thanks, and I hope I didn't offend anyone by saying that. :)**

**Is being forced to go to the movies,  
Brighteyes**


	6. Unwanted Healers

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I hope you all enjoyed your 4th of July, if you celebrate it at all. :)**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters. I don't. So please don't sue me. kthanxbai**

Alanna stomped through the halls of the Swoop grumpily, all but growling at any passersb y who stumbled across her

Alanna stomped through the halls of the Swoop grumpily, all but growling at any passersby who stumbled across her. She was now over three months pregnant, and her belly still look normal, although she felt huge. But that wasn't the only effect her pregnancy had on Alanna; she was sick, cranky, and thoroughly fed up with everyone's careful treatment of her, as though she was a fragile court lady that needed looking after. It had been days since Alanna had so much as picked up a sword, and her hands were itching to hold one.

Passing a window, Alanna heard the distant clattering of approaching horses, signaling the arrival of guests. Alanna's already bleak mood darkened. Despite her friends' efforts to not make her pregnancy a commotion, all of Tortall was astounded. Groups of more persistent civilians had come to the Swoop in person in the hopes of seeing whether the rumors were true. The steady flow of sightseers had dwindled some after Alanna had lost her temper with a particularly pushy Player, but some still insisted on making the trip. Alanna had never liked too much attention; it irked her that she was forbidden to chase away gawkers with a few good threats.

Grumbling under her breath, Alanna continued on her aimless tour of the Swoop. She had to stop often to rest her aching feet and back, and her stomach fizzed uncomfortably, making Alanna feel as though she might be sick, although she half-suspected it was in her head. She had, after all, heard nothing but warnings of just these symptoms from everyone around her. The young knight leaned wearily against the wall, daydreaming about the growing babe. Despite any discomfort, however imaginary, she was still looking forward to becoming a ma.

Hurried footsteps alerted Alanna to the approach of someone. She took a step away from the wall, knowing that if anyone, George in particular, found her acting so tired, she would most likely find herself confined to her rooms, or at the very least being forced to have a maid shadow her about. Neither option was particularly pleasing to Alanna, but she had hardly gotten any sleep last night, having spent most of it in the privy, so it took great effort to stand alertly.

A maid hurtled around the corner, saw Alanna, and skidded to a sloppy halt. She dipped a quick curtsy before wheezing, "Beggin' pardon, my lady, but the baron is askin' for you."

"What for?" Alanna asked as the girl caught her breath.

"New guests have arrived, miss, from Corus," the maid replied. "By the looks of them, miss, they're mages. Healers, most like. The baron was only just lettin' them inside—"

"Yes, thank you," Alanna interrupted. "Did you say healer?"

"Yes, miss. She's got her mage bags 'n all."

Alanna's temper rose. She thanked the girl and walked briskly—or as briskly as she was able with her tired feet—in the direction the maid had just come. She fumed over the fact that George had summoned a healer to the Swoop, when both of them had already agreed to place their trust in the local midwife. Alanna didn't want some fussy stranger ordering her around. Undoubtedly she'd be even more restricted than she was already. Anger built up as she marched through hall after hall, barely noticing her aching feet. She was going to send this healer straight back to Corus if it killed her.

By the time Alanna reached the final hall, her legs were shaking. Cursing her infuriatingly weak state, Alanna rested against the wall, listening to the snatches of conversation drifting through the open door. She heard the indecipherable murmur of a woman Alanna took to be the healer, followed by George's deeper voice.

"Impatient…look after…well-rested…" George voice, muffled by the wooden door, only partially reached Alanna's ears. It didn't matter, though. What little she could hear was enough to fuel Alanna's temper. So he _had_ sent for a healer to harp after her, to make sure she behaved and sat around getting fat. Alanna wouldn't stand for it. She was no lily-footed chit of a noblewoman, and she intended to make that known.

Storming away from the wall, Alanna threw open the doors and stalked into the entrance hall, violet eyes scanning the room for George. He stood a few yards away, back to her as he talked to two cloaked and hooded figures. At the creak of the door, George spun to find the cause of it. Seeing only a very angry Alanna, he smiled.

"Alanna," he started, "I—"

"Send them back," Alanna ordered, not caring how rude she appeared to their unwanted guests.

George looked confused. "What, lass?"

"Send them back," Alanna repeated, glaring at the two people behind her husband. "I don't need a live-in healer. We both agreed that midwife Ayesha would be enough. _Send them back_."

"Lass, you don't understand," George objected. He tried to come closer to Alanna, but the woman backed away again. He sighed. "I can't just send them away."

"Why not?" Alanna demanded, hands on her hips. Her violet eyes were flashing angrily at George, too busy staring him down to look at her superfluous healers. George glanced behind him as if looking for support, but brought his attention back to Alanna as she growled angrily.

"They can't go back to Corus so soon, not when I asked them here," George reasoned, taking another step forward. This time Alanna stood her ground, glaring up at him.

"And why were they sent for, George?" the Lioness asked, her voice like ice. "Why did you feel the need to go behind my back and bring two healers—_two!_ —to treat me like some…some fragile piece of art?"

George sighed again. "I wanted to surprise you."

Alanna blinked at him. "Surprise me? Surprise—George, what were you thinking? You know I despise being treated like I'm about to break." She paused to try to control her anger. "I won't have them."

"Lass, I _can't_ send them back to Corus," George insisted. "Just listen—"

"No, George." Alanna stepped up to her husband, her violet eyes scorching. "I won't have them. If they must stay, they stay as healers for the Swoop, or as assistants to Ayesha, until they wish to return to Corus. I won't stand for having them following me around like chickens."

"Lass," George said, sounding determined now, "they're stayin', and helpin' you. They won't be underfoot, I promise, but you're not getting' rid of them."

Alanna swore. "George, I—"

"Enough." One of the healers stepped forward. Alanna gaped at her. George smirked. "I know you weren't raised to act like this. Coram and I did better than that, surely. If I were anyone else, you'd be ashamed."

Alanna's mouth opened, then closed again wordlessly. For once, the Lioness was speechless. "Maude?"

The old woman threw back her hood, smiling. "The very same."

"But—," Alanna stared from her to George and back again. "How…?"

George chortled lightly. "I tried to tell you, darlin'. I though you would be more willin' to accept help if it was comin' from someone you knew." He laughed again. "You have to admit, lass, I was right."

Maude walked over to Alanna, pulling her into a tight hug. She looked down at the young knight, smiling. "I can't believe it. Little Alanna, married and expecting a child. I remember when your own mother was expecting. Where has time gone?"

Alanna returned her smile. "I ask myself the same thing."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alanna saw a flash of movement. She looked to see the second person approaching George to whisper something in his ear. The baron nodded and the healer walked up to Alanna, removing her hood to reveal the grinning face of Eleni Cooper. She, too, went to embrace her daughter-in-law.

"George said it was safe to approach you now," she chuckled, eyeing Alanna's stomach. "You look…well."

Alanna grimaced. "Thank you. Where's Myles?" she asked, looking around to see if she had overlooked her father. Eleni smiled and roller her eyes.

"He's undergoing a highly important and fragile examination of the latest historical artifact brought into the palace," she intoned, obviously quoting Alanna's studious father. "He sends his greetings, and says to tell you your friends are already betting on the sex of the babe."

Alanna grimaced. "Of course they are."

Eleni laughed at Alanna's expression. "Oh, I remember when I was three months along." Her smile flashed to an evil smirk. "Trust me, lass, this is far from the worst of it."

The expecting mother groaned, drawing a chuckle from those around her. Maude placed a hand on her arm.

"Come on, girlie. I'm too old to stand like this," she said. "Why don't you show us old ladies where we can sit and talk? It's been too long since I saw you last. Though I can see your temper hasn't improved."

George watched as his sheepish wife led their guest away, chuckling. Now that the Lioness' claws were away, she smiled at her old nursemaid, catching up on lost time. Eleni glanced back at her son.

"Has she been like that long?" she asked, watching the other two women walk away. George chuckled.

"Ever since I met her," he replied. Eleni swatted her son's arm gently, shaking her head.

"I meant the mood swings. How long have they been acting up?"

George shrugged. "Now long, maybe about a month ago."

"Hmm…" Eleni watched the door close behind Alanna before turning to face her son. "Well, it'll only get worse, lad. The bigger she gets, the bigger the temper. And if I'm right—" she grinned, "—she'll be blaming it all on you."

George could only groan.

**Guess what? ...I love reviews. :D  
-Brighteyes**


	7. Flexibility

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so much. I just want to add that this chapter was partially inspired by TheCaedes' fic, 'Bring on the Drama', or at least her take on Onua in that. It's a great fic, I advise you read it, even if it is rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns, I don't, end of story, the end. :)**

"Where is it?"

George looked up from his stack of papers. "Where's what, lass?"

Alanna growled at him. "My sword. It's gone, and I know you have it."

Chuckling, George looked at Alanna. Her angry eyes were fixed on him, her hands planted on her hips. Her belly, which had been marginally normal looking just a month ago, had developed a bump under Alanna's baggy tunic, proof that she really was four-and-a-half months along.

"You know it's no good for you or the babe to handle a sword," George reminded his wife. Alanna's hands balled into fists.

"Gods be my witness, George, I don't care! She's gone too far this time."

"Who, lass?" George asked, clearly amused. About once a week, Alanna got fed up with at least one inhabitant of the Swoop, the most recent of which was George himself. It seemed Alanna had a new victim.

Alanna gritted her teeth. "Thayet," she hissed. George cocked an eyebrow. The queen had ridden into the Swoop just yesterday to visit briefly before returning to Corus with Eleni.

"And what has our queen done?"

Groaning, Alanna threw herself onto the nearest chair, massaging her belly. "The queen," she practically spat, "has gotten it into her head that all I need to do to get over any cramps are _stretches_."

George waited, sure that there was more to the story. When Alanna didn't continue, he tried valiantly to hide a smile. "Lass, isn't that what you've been tryin' to do for the last few months?"

"Not the way Thayet has in mind." Alanna crossed her arms over her stomach. "She wants me to sit there and relax, and breathe, and bend in a way that's impossible like this." She ran a hand over her midsection. "No, I can't do it. It's not what I've been trained to do. What are you smirking at?"

George covered his smile with a hand. In all honesty, he knew Alanna was making a fuss over nothing, simply for the joy of argument, but he didn't blame her for it. He knew he'd be depressed if he were in her shoes.

"Lass, is it at all possible," George started cautiously, walking towards his wife, "that Thayet is right, and this _can_ help?"

Alanna looked up at him in horror. "Oh gods, George, you're not serious? Surely you're not taking her side."

"I'm not takin' no one's side," George assured her, planting a kiss on Alanna's temple. "I'm just sayin', maybe Thayet has a point. You've been thoroughly miserable, not doin' anythin'—don't try to deny it, lass—and Thayet _has_ been through this twice."

"Fine," Alanna grumbled, "take the queen's side. Just like your mother." George raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Alanna's cheeks flushed as she scowled bitterly. "Eleni helped Thayet to corner me—oh, stop laughing."

George shook his head at the young mother-to-be, still chuckling. "Lass, the queen, a healer, and your husband have all told you to go ahead with these exercises. What will it take to get you to do it?" Alanna mumbled something under her breath. George smiled down at her. "What was that, lass?"

The Lioness glared up at her husband. "I said fine." George doubted it, but let her go on. "I'll let Thayet do whatever it is she has planned, but gods be with you all if anyone walks in on us."

George chortled, earning himself an almost playful punch on the arm. He gazed down at Alanna in mock-hurt, clutching his arm as if in pain. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"I swear by the gods, I married a Player," she mumbled, drawing another chuckle from her husband.

"Darlin', a Player wouldn't let you soak up all the spotlight." He draped his arms across Alanna's shoulders. Before she could respond, he added, "Why don't you find Thayet? I'm sure she'll be pleased to know you've come to your senses."

Alanna scowled. "I don't know where—"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the sound of voices approaching, female and amused. George grinned; the women had perfect timing.

"I swear I heard one of the maids saying she came down this way," Eleni's voice echoed in the hall.

"She was probably headed for George's study," Maude's voice replied. Alanna sagged in defeat in George's arms at the sound of her former nursemaid's voice.

"Yes, well, hiding won't do her much good," Thayet's voice, plainly entertained, chimed in. "There are only so many places a pregnant woman can go."

As the three approaching women laughed, Alanna glared at the closed door. Her hands absent-mindedly trailed over the small bump in her belly as George gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Best save some dignity and go to meet them," he suggested, giving her a light push in the direction of the door. Alanna turned to glare at him.

"You're enjoying this too much," she accused, taking a resigned step towards the still-chattering voices.

George laughed and said, "Of course I am. Don't hurt yourself, lass."

The Lioness squared her shoulders and threw open the study's door. Through it, she saw Eleni, Maude, and Thayet headed in her direction, gleefully vicious looks on their faces. Alanna stepped out to greet them.

"Ah, Alanna!" Thayet purred, smiling innocently at her friend. "Just who we were looking for."

Alanna held up a hand irritably. "Spare me the dramatics, Thayet. But whatever form of torture you've got planned, please, just make it quick."

All three women laughed. Eleni reached out to pat Alanna's shoulder teasingly.

"Poor lass," she tutted, eyes twinkling, "so pessimistic. Were you always like this?"

"Yes," was Maude's prompt response, to which Alanna huffed indignantly. Maude raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an objection, Lioness?"

Alanna groaned. "I shall die a painful death at your hands."

"Nonsense," Thayet contradicted her cheerfully, too cheerfully, in Alanna's mind. She swept Alanna along the corridor, toward the room that would serve as a nursery. "It's a bit of stretching, that's all. Where's the harm in that?"

"A great deal, if it's your hand behind the stretching," Alanna retorted, ignoring the chuckles from Eleni and Maude behind her. Thayet only grinned as she pulled a glum Alanna into the nursery.

"Here we are," she said, looking about her. "Nice and private, just the way you wanted, Alanna."

"Oh, just get on with it," Alanna grumbled, feeling very sorry for herself. Maude came up behind her and gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Relax," she barked, "you're far too stiff. Breathe, steady—I said relax! —that's it."

Alanna meekly did as she was told. Eleni descended upon her next, cajoling her into sitting and staying quiet as she checked to be sure her body was in good health. Thayet swooped down at Eleni's signal, eyes still glittering gleefully as her skirts fanned out about her.

"I promise, you'll thank me for this one day," she said, smirking at Alanna's doubtful eyes. She repositioned the pregnant knight and began her torture, calling out instructions to Alanna and often helping her move to the correct placement. After a few short minutes, Alanna was red-faced from the effort of touching her toes, an act she could easily have done a few weeks ago, as Eleni and Maude stood by and watched Alanna struggle, amusement displayed on their faces.

"Thayet," Alanna gasped a few minutes later, "can we please stop? I feel like I've been at this for hours."

"No," Thayet said mercilessly over the renewed chuckles from the older women, adding more pressure to her grip on Alanna's legs as the redhead strived to touch her toes (again). "You need to stay in shape and stay flexible. If you're this bad now, just imagine yourself in the later months."

Alanna fell silent, picturing the bleak image Thayet painted. She endured the rest of the exercises with limited complaints, imagining herself teaching Thayet, Eleni, and Maude a lesson on the practice courts back at the palace with her absent sword. Cheered by this thought, she obeyed Thayet's orders, until finally, the queen backed away.

"I think that's enough for today," she remarked as Alanna rubbed her aching muscles. A sweet smile crossed her face. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alanna glared back among the laughter from her mother-in-law and former nursemaid.

"You're lucky I don't have my sword," she growled, which only aided on the laughter.

**Eh, I didn't like this one so much. Oh, well. You should still read Bring on the Drama. :)**

**Anyway, I was at horse camp all this week. So much fun, but so much work, so I'm sorry if I left any reviews that were...less than helpful. I was half delious by the time I got home every night, so that's my excuse. Sorry!**

**Still loves reviews,  
Brighteyes**


	8. A Merchant's Mistake

**Thanks go to everyone who review the last chapter or my response to the iPod shuffle challenge. You guys are awesome. -hugs-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the places. Not that it isn't obvious, but still, I said it.**

Stretching in his saddle, George looked at the familiar trees surrounding him, patting his gelding's neck distractedly. Behind him, Myles and Eleni conversed in whispers. They were on their way back to the Swoop from Corus, George having been summoned to the city and Myles and Eleni wishing to visit Alanna. It had been a quiet ride, and a fast one, for which George was grateful. He hated being separated from Alanna, but a royal summons couldn't be ignored, and the issue at hand _had_ been his area of expertise…

"George, stop daydreaming and pay attention to where you're going," Eleni called ahead, snapping her son out of his thoughts. "Your horse is drifting."

George swiftly steered his mount clear of the lush grass he had indeed been inching towards. He grinned back at his mother. "Sorry, Ma. I suppose I'm just anxious to get back to Alanna."

Eleni clucked sympathetically. "We're almost there, lad. She'll be waiting on us, I don't doubt. And I want to get a look at that babe." She frowned slightly. "I don't like leaving the care of my daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild to a village midwife."

Myles chuckled. "My dear, I'm sure this Ayesha creature is doing a fine job in your absence."

As the couple chattered at each other, George quietly slipped away. His riding companions didn't seem to notice him spurring his mount faster until he was nearly out of sight.

"Goddess, George, have you no patience?" Eleni cried loudly, laughing along with Myles. George didn't answer, and she didn't expect him to. Instead, he gently kicked his horse into a steady canter, keeping a sharp eye out for his home as Eleni and Myles ambled after him at a slower pace. Within minutes, the tower of Pirate's Swoop caught George's eye, and he sped towards it, eager to be reunited with his wife. He passed through the gates with a quick nod for the guards. Villagers stopped to watch him pass, curtsying and bowing politely on the rare occasion when one attracted his gaze. The hostler took his horse wordlessly and watched George almost curiously as he headed for his home.

At any other time, George would have noticed the quiet, excited air hanging about the villagers of the Swoop, as if the entire barony was holding it's breath in anticipation. But for now, all he cared about was getting to Alanna. He threw open the door to the Swoop and stepped inside, expecting to see his wife waiting for him, in all of her pregnant glory.

The entrance hall was deserted.

George stayed where he was, feeling vaguely disappointed that Alanna hadn't come to greet him and wondering where he could find her. As if in answer to his thoughts, a nearby door slammed open, and a maid sprinted through it.

"My lord," the poor girl wheezed, dipping into a weak–kneed curtsy, "I was sent to bring you to my lady."

"Where is she?" George asked, watching as the maid panted and clutched a stitch in her side.

The girl's eyes widened. "In her rooms. She's thrown everyone out of them and kept only Mistress Maude. She's—," the maid paused, as if uncertain what to say, before continuing, "—she's rather upset."

George sighed. "I'd better go to her. You don't have to escort me," he added as the girl blanched in obvious terror at the thought of approaching an angry and pregnant Lioness. She smiled thinly and curtsied again.

"Thank you, sir." She turned and fled, clearly not wanting to give him the chance to change his mind. George chuckled after her, making his way to the rooms he shared with Alanna, and wondering what had aggravated her. As he neared their rooms, all signs of servants disappeared, as they were all willingly obeying Alanna's command to stay away. In the distance, the _thump!_ of flying objects reached George's ears, and he quickened his pace until he turned the corner that led to their chambers. He heard Alanna's raised voice over the renewed crashes and bumps as he strolled carefully towards the rooms.

Cautiously, George opened the door and peered inside, praying that whatever Alanna was throwing wouldn't turn towards him. At the creak from the door Alanna spun to face him, hands glowing with purple fire. Eyes that matched her magic were alight with fury, distracting George from the swell of her belly, which was considerably larger than usual, and which was, admittedly, rather intimidating, in an odd sort of way. Seeing George, Alanna let the magic disappear, to leave behind an infuriated Lioness standing among a chaotic array of fallen objects. George walked towards her.

"Lass, what happened?"

Alanna glared at him, crossing her arms. "Nothing happened, George."

Someone snorted in the shadows. Turning, George saw Maude, who said, "Don't listen to her. Someone was gossiping, and she heard it." The older woman walked towards the door that George had just come through. "But now that you're here, I'll leave the tantrums to you. If you'll excuse me." She left.

George raised his eyebrow at Alanna. "What did you hear, lass?" he asked, watching carefully for any more flying objects. Alanna clenched her hands into fists.

"Some gods-cursed merchant decided to open his drunken mouth," she hissed, violet eyes radiating her fury. "He came to do business and to see the pregnant Lioness."

"But others have done that before him," George pointed out. Alanna shook her head.

"He wasn't just sightseeing. Midwife Ayesha overheard him talking last night." Alanna's hands shook in her anger. "Apparently, you're not the babe's father, and I'm the kind of woman who will spread her legs for any man with a big enough purse."

George frowned. "He has no right to be insultin' you like that. I'll give him a lovely flesh wound for his troubles," he growled. "What made him say that? Anyone who's met you knows you would never dream of doin' that." _Mithros knows it took you long enough to come to _my_ bed,_ he added silently, but dared not say.

Alanna fingered a heavy paperweight on a nearby desk. George eyes her hand warily.

"I refused to let him come into the tower," Alanna told her husband. "He got rather angry with me. Claimed all he wanted was to sell his goods, but his assistant gave him away. He told me everything the merchant had said."

Alanna's fingers twitched towards the paperweight. George, prepared for just that, quickly gripped her hand in his own and held it away from anything that could be thrown. Alanna's fuming eyes were welling with unshed tears. Accustomed to his wife's mood swings after six months of her pregnancy, George wrapped Alanna in his arms and let her cry quietly into his tunic, holding her as tightly as he could over her swollen belly.

"Easy there, lass," he murmured comfortingly, stroking Alanna's red hair. The pregnant knight ran one hand over her belly, keeping the other one wrapped firmly around George's waist.

"The stupid bleater didn't know where to keep his mouth shut," she spat bitterly. "He kept going on about…about how a wild woman like me couldn't take care of a child, that the babe would grow up without a ma—"

"Stop right there." George looked down at Alanna's tear-streaked face. "You know better than to let some pig-headed merchant's words get to you."

"But what if he's right?" Alanna's voice sounded so small, her eyes so unsure, that George practically felt his own heart breaking.

"He isn't," George insisted, planting a kiss on Alanna's head. "Darlin', I've said it before, but I'm glad to say it again. You're goin' to make a fine ma, and I don't doubt you'll be there for every possible minute of the babe's life."

Alanna sighed and wrapped both arms around George. "Life was so much simpler when you were the Rogue and I was a boy."

George threw his head back and roared with laughter, and even Alanna smiled feebly. George kissed his wife softly. Alanna felt her anger melt away. She couldn't stay angry when George kissed her like that. "And then you married me."

The Lioness smirked through her husband's lips. "I know. What was I thinking?"

George chuckled again and squeezed Alanna's shoulders gently, silently mulling over the complexity of her mood swings and wondering how much longer he had until her temper took over again.

Suddenly, he remembered the target of his wife's anger. He gently pulled away and looked down at her. "Lass?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the merchant?"

**I know, this chapter pretty much sucked, but I have a better idea for the next chappie, so maybe it won't be as bad. Still, press the pretty purple button and tell me how you feel. Go on, you know you want to...**

**In personal news...I rode a mule today. XD Seriously, though. My grandparents decided to surprise me with a trail ride, but, surprise for them, it was trails on mules, not horses. Funniest reaction they've ever displayed, I can tell you that much. Well, that, and the fact that I'll stick with horses, thanks...**

**Ciao,  
Brighteyes**


	9. Nausea

**Sorry for the wait, guys, but I was going from New Jersey to South Carolina, and then my computer didn't work, so...yeah. Here it is, and I hope you like it. Oh, and thanks for your reviews. :)**

**-Edit: Thanks to the tips from some of you guys, I went through and edited this; instead of morning sickness, Alanna's just feeling queasy. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, Tamora Pierce owns them, I don't. Stop rubbing it in, ok?**

Alanna turned under her sheets, trying to get comfortable and not to disturb George, who was sleeping next to her. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep because of the waves of queasiness rolling over her, and the painful cramps ailing her very pregnant belly. George breathed gently against the back of her neck as she squirmed. Already seven months pregnant, Alanna still couldn't get used to the side effects of bearing a child. Most of those around her couldn't, either; often one would hear a pair or group laughing over the memory of a terrified merchant fleeing the Swoop and leaving the rest of his caravan behind. The caravan had continued on their peaceful way, without their former headman. No one blamed the Lioness for her anger; the merchant had made himself many enemies among the people of Pirate's Swoop.

A particularly strong wave of nausea hit Alanna, and she bolted upright in bed, throwing the sheets away. Stumbling on half-numb feet, she barely made it to the privy before her stomach gave an almighty lurch. She clutched her rolling stomach as she vomited, not caring about the stray locks of red hair that swayed before her eyes.

When her stomach settled down, Alanna leaned back on her heels. For the first time, she noticed the figure hunched beside her, stroking her hair and holding it back. She sighed, letting George's comforting touch soothe her rioting stomach. George's hazel eyes met her violet ones; he silently handed her a cup of water from a pitcher, which Alanna guzzled greedily.

"Alright, lass?" he asked softly, smoothing a lock of damp hair away from Alanna's sweaty forehead as she shakily put the cup down on the floor.

"Spectacular," Alanna groaned, leaning against her husband. George wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The large swell to Alanna's belly between them, husband and wife sat together in silence, George in concern for Alanna, Alanna afraid of being sick all over George. Again.

Yet another bubble of nausea fought its way out of Alanna's belly. The knight flung herself at the privy, leaving George to hold her hair again. It was a routine they both knew well, though one both of them could do without. With a last heave, Alanna sank to the ground, letting her warm cheeks rest against the floor. George rubbed her back soothingly.

"Easy there, darlin'," he murmured. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No." Alanna rolled to grin reassuringly at George. "I just needed to lie down for a moment."

George blinked down at her. "You're delirious, lass. Why don't you come back to bed?"

Alanna shook her head tiredly. "No, I'm fine, really. Just give me a moment." George cocked an eyebrow. Alanna didn't need to ask why; even she could her the drowsy weariness in her voice. She frowned, frustrated at her state. She wasn't used to being so weak, or tired. She groaned and forced herself to sit upright. "I hate this," she grumbled, red-faced from the effort to move. George slipped his arms around her.

"It'll be over in a few months, lass," he reminded her gently. Alanna shook her head.

"It's not the babe I mind," she said, "it's the queasiness, the sickness. The weakness." Alanna grimaced. "It's a lot to get used to."

George kissed his wife's head gently, pressing his lips to her red hair. He could feel her growing limp in his arms, exhausted. He couldn't blame her. Gently, the baron drew away from his wife, gazing down at her lovingly as she sipped from her water again. She thought she was being weak, but George had never known anyone stronger. He had tried to tell her that once, about two months ago. And Alanna had hit him, waving away what she had called his 'fatherly foolishness'.

Still, George admired his wife for all she was going through and giving up with few complaints. She may not have realized it, but George fell more and more in love with her every day as, in the earlier days, he had watched her struggle through the wrongly-dubbed morning sickness and waddle through the Swoop. Now, he watched her struggle with the everyday nausea and deal with whatever the gods handed her. It was a sight that never failed to make him smile, for all that it filled him with guilt. He did his best to make their lives together as smooth as possible, so that she might have a few moments of peace.

Alanna shifted, trying to get blood circulating in her legs. She felt George adjust himself so that she had more room to stretch, and softly kissed him in thanks. George let her rest her head on his chest, holding her gently. Alanna's stomach gave an uncomfortable twinge; she groaned and massaged her belly.

"I'm sorry," George suddenly murmured, confusing Alanna. The knight blinked up at him sleepily.

"For what, George?" she yawned. "You haven't done anything to be sorry for. Not that I know of, anyway."

George chuckled softly. "You wouldn't be feelin' so ill if it weren't for me, lass."

Alanna mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'foolishness' before lifting her face to his.

"George Cooper," she began, gazing at him fiercely, "we both agreed that we were ready to have little ones. I knew what I was getting into when I took off that pregnancy charm. You're my husband; I'm proud to have your child, even if it means a few months of discomfort. So please, stop your worrying. I'm perfectly happy."

As she finished, Alanna wrapped her arms around George's neck and kissed him. When they pulled away, George was grinning ruefully.

"I suppose you're right, darlin'," he said. "This is nobody's fault."

"That's better," Alanna replied approvingly. "I'm glad—"

The knight stopped speaking, and instead pressed one hand against her belly, letting out a small _oof!_ of discomfort.

"What's wrong, lass?" George inquired worriedly. "Are you—is the babe—?"

"Hush," Alanna gently scolded, smiling weakly. "The babe's fine. He was just kicking, is all."

George blinked at her. "Really?" he asked eagerly. Alanna laughed.

"See for yourself."

Reaching over, she grasped George's hand and gently tugged it toward her midsection, letting it rest on the swell in her belly. For a moment, nothing happened. George held his breath. Finally, he felt the distinctive thump of a tiny foot. The breath he had retained came whooshing out as, as usual, he smiled in wonder at another piece of evidence that he would indeed soon be a father.

Alanna watched her husband silently. She, too, felt the baby's kick, but ignored the brief pain as George's face lit up, marveling at how happy such a small act made him. But of course, that was one of the things she loved about him. He took pleasure from the little things, and was as quick to defend her as he was to laugh at her folly. He made her smile even when her gods-cursed nausea got the better of her, and never got frustrated with her.

And when he told her how brave she was, she was quick to rebuke it. He was the strong one, always prepared to deal with whatever was thrown at them. She loved him more than she had thought possible, and fell deeper and deeper with each kiss, each fleeting look that left her weak-kneed. But it wasn't something she could tell him, because words couldn't do her feelings justice. So she dealt with the unfortunate aspects of pregnancy for him, and for their unborn child they were both so happy over.

Alanna sighed in contentment. Together she George sat on the privy floor, occasionally resting their hands over her swollen belly to feel their child moving, or brushing their lips against the other's briefly. And when Alanna was hit by another wave of sickness, George sat right by her side, holding her hair and giving her comfort.

**Eh? Eh? Believable, or not? I tried. But you could tell me what you guys think by pushing the pretty button. lol**

**Is enjoying her wizard rock,  
Brighteyes**


	10. Thom

**A quick thanks to all of my reviewers, and an apology for my sad lack of consistancy in Alanna's pregnancy. I'm basing Alanna's experiences off of my mom's, and she was sick throughout all three of her pregnencies. She also forgot to mention the time frame of morning sickness. But, I edited last chapter so that it's no longer morning sickness, but regular nausea. If that's any better. Ah, well, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would have a cooler penname than Bevin Brighteyes. I mean, come on. My name would be _Tamora_. Tamora _Pierce_. Win.**

"Maude, I'm _fine_," Alanna grumbled. "There's no need for another checkup."

The old nursemaid shook her head and beckoned Alanna towards her ruthlessly. "Enough of that. You're nearing the end of your pregnancy, and we've got to be sure the child is healthy."

Alanna muttered sourly under her breath as she waddled across the nursery. She was now eight months along, and looked very, very pregnant. The large bump in her belly was particularly pronounced on Alanna's short, muscular frame, even under her tunic. The Lioness often complained about carrying around what she said felt like a watermelon shoved under her tunic, but no one, least of all George, was fooled. Everyone knew she was ecstatic about becoming a ma.

Maude helped Alanna ease herself into a chair before running her hands over the pregnant woman, checking for any signs of ill health with her Gift. Alanna sat quietly, impatiently waiting for Maude to let her go. George was returning from a trip to Port Legann today, and she wanted to be there when he arrived.

Almost as if she could read Alanna's thoughts, Maude lifted her face to scowl at Alanna.

"If you don't stop fidgeting, I'll never get this done," she scolded, folding her arms over her bountiful bosom. "George will get here in due time. Now sit still and let me do my job."

"Yes, Maude," Alanna sighed, feeling like a little girl again. Maude had always used that voice to chastise Alanna and her brother Thom growing up, when they had both patiently sat through her lectures before skipping off to create more mayhem. Maude and Coram had never had as much control over the twins as they had liked to believe. Alanna smiled sadly, lost in memories of her brother. She missed him terribly, but rarely let herself succumb to the pain. But at the memory of stargazing with her then five-year-old other half, and him pointing out all of the constellations for her, her already fragile emotional state shattered, and she let herself descend into painful recollections.

Unbeknownst to Alanna, Maude finished her inspection and sat back, expecting her charge to toddle as fast as possible out of the nursery. Instead, she looked up to find Alanna staring absently into the distance, tears glimmering in her violet eyes.

"Alanna?" Maude called softly, feeling herself slip into the mother figure she had been so often to the woman before her. But Alanna didn't seem to hear her, so she tried again. "Alanna?"

This time, the Lioness started and gazed distractedly at Maude, blinking furiously. "I'm sorry, Maude, did you say something?"

"What's on your mind?" Maude asked, reaching out to gently brush away a solitary tear. Alanna lifted a hand to her face, as if surprised to feel the wetness, rather than answer. Maude frowned in worry. "Are you alright? Is it the child?"

"I'm fine," Alanna assured her, smiling shakily. "How's the babe?"

"He's perfectly healthy," Maude answered, knowing that Alanna was trying to change the subject. "I didn't find anything wrong. But what's gotten you so upset?"

Alanna sighed. She should have known better than to try to hide her troubles from Maude, who alone seemed to be able to tell the difference between a mood swing and true distress. "It's nothing, I…" Her eyes filled with tears again. "I was just remembering something."

"Remembering what?"

It was the gentle voice, and that obvious concern on Maude's face that broke Alanna. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was emotional, and pregnant, and missing George. All she wanted was someone to talk to. A single tear escaped her eyes.

"Thom," she murmured shakily, and so softly she wasn't sure Maude had been able to hear her.

"Thom?" Maude repeated, surprised. When Alanna nodded, the older woman was, for once, speechless. Of course she missed the ambitious young mage she had helped raise, and she knew Alanna did, too, but she couldn't imagine what had brought him to mind. "Why?"

"I—I don't know, really," Alanna said, smoothing a shaking hand over her belly. "I was just thinking, and…I miss him."

"We all do, Alanna," Maude tutted, but Alanna shook her head.

"I don't just miss him," she insisted in a whisper, "I need him. He was the last Trebond I had, my last blood family member. He was my _twin_."

Alanna's voice cracked and died on that last word, and with it, every barrier she had managed to put up. Tears fell uninhibited from her eyes, flowing over her cheeks and dripping onto the trembling hands that rested on her swollen belly. Maude felt her own eyes prickle with tears, but she ignored them, rising to embrace the girl who was like a daughter to her. Alanna cried quietly into her former nursemaid's shoulder, one hand staying on her abdomen, the other wrapping around Maude.

"There, now," Maude cooed, smoothing Alanna's copper hair, "easy. Breathe, that's it. Shh…it's alright."

"He should be here right now," Alanna sobbed. "He should be alive. I wanted him to be there for my whole life. I missed him at my wedding, and now—now he's missing meeting my first child." Alanna massaged her belly absently. "It's not fair! Why did the gods have to take him from me? Why was it so important that _Thom_ had to die? Why couldn't it have been _me_?" she wailed, feeling more tears slide down her face. Maude frowned severely at her.

"Don't you dare say that," she said reproachfully. "Your brother is living in peace in the realms of the dead, and you have a good life here, with a husband that loves you, friends that are loyal, and a child on the way." She patted Alanna's midsection. "The gods spared you for a reason, and they've had plenty of chances to take you since. Don't regret surviving. Be strong and move on, if not for yourself, then for your husband, and your child, and your brother's memory." Alanna nodded, still sniffling slightly. Maude smiled dryly and stroked the woman's cheek. "That's better. I'll leave you to collect yourself. And don't forget, George will be arriving soon."

Alanna watched Maude leave the room, feeling the last remains of her grief ebbing away. She knew it was useless to cry over her long-dead brother, but under the circumstances, she hadn't been able to stop herself. As the door closed behind the nursemaid, Alanna waddled over to the window. A breeze that carried a hint of winter caressed her wet cheeks, clearing her mind.

She stood there for a few moments, letting her troubles drift away, until loud greetings from outside filled the air, jolting her out of her trance. Alanna looked down, curious, to see the maids and servants mingling in the courtyard, but her eyes were drawn almost immediately to the doors of the tower, where a lone figure was just passing through.

If any one of the assembled workers had looked up at the nursery window, they would have seen the Lioness, smiling, turn to toddle quickly out of sight. Out of sight of the crowd below, she made her way across the nursery, eager to get to the door, and aggravated by the slow pace she was limited to. Finally, though, she reached the door and hurled it open, fully prepared to waddle as fast as she was able to the main doors of the Swoop.

Before she could, though, someone turned the corner, saw Alanna, and ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms with a soft chuckle. Alanna smiled and slipped her arms around George's neck. She had missed him; she always did when they were separated.

Before could so much as utter a single greeting, George eased his lips hungrily over hers, and Alanna kissed him back gladly. They lost themselves in the feel of the others' lips on their own, not paying any attention to their surroundings, so neither of them noticed a grinning nursemaid back around the corner, quietly leaving her obviously contented charge to the care of her husband.

Finally, George pulled away for air, grinning at his baroness. "Miss me, lass?" he asked. Alanna smiled.

"No more than you did me," was her teasing reply. The baby kicked Alanna soundly, making her gasp and George chuckle.

"Babe's as lively as ever," he commented, smiling at the rueful smile on his wife's face.

"Yes," she agreed, sounding distracted. "George, we still haven't picked out a name for him. Or her."

George took Alanna's hand and steered her back into the nursery rather than speak. He sat in the chair Alanna had occupied before, pulling her into his lap, before answering. "I've been thinkin' about that. And I haven't come up with a single name." He laughed. "Have you, lass?"

Alanna bit her lip. "Actually, yes." George watched her expectantly, but Alanna hesitated. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this, why the thought of telling George she wanted to name their child after her brother was so daunting to her, but it was. She knew her husband wouldn't laugh, or scoff, or immediately reject the thought. Perhaps it was the fact that he _could_ do all those things that had the knight so tense. She looked up almost shyly, to find George's hazel eyes fixed on her face steadily, waiting patiently for her to speak and showing that she had his full attention. Alanna mentally kicked herself. This was George, her husband, her friend; he wouldn't turn his nose up at anything she said. With this knowledge in mind, Alanna took a steadying breath.

"I want to name the baby after Thom, if it's a boy," she said. George blinked in surprise, but Alanna didn't care. She kept going, needing him to completely understand why this favor meant so much to her. "Before you say anything, George, please, listen. I know that bringing Roger back was wrong, but he was such a different person to me throughout our lives, and he was truly sorry to have done it. He was my brother, and…" Her voice trailed off sadly. George gently draped his arms around Alanna.

"And what, lass?" he prompted kindly, brushing his lips against hers. Alanna rested her head on his chest.

"And I miss him," she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes again, "more than I care to admit."

George tightened his hold on Alanna slightly. "And that's why you want to name the babe after him?" Alanna nodded. With her head on his chest, the Lioness couldn't see George's face, but she could feel him nodding in return. "I don't see why we can't name the babe after his uncle. Thom it is."

Alanna didn't move. She couldn't, so great was her relief. When she finally did regain control of her movements, she sat up and stared, grinning, into George's eyes. "Really?"

The baron of Pirate's Swoop laughed. "Yes, darlin', really."

George pulled his wife back into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Alanna didn't want to let go, so she didn't, letting herself sink into the kiss. She forgot the emotional mess she had been all day, forgot the tears she had shed for gods-know-what reason. All she cared for was George, with his lips on hers and his hands on their still-to-be-born child. Eventually, though, they pulled apart for air, and Alanna rested her head on George's shoulder.

"Now that we've picked out a name for a boy," George mused, stroking Alanna's hair, "we'll be needin' to think of one for a girl."

Alanna rubbed her very pregnant midsection. "I don't think we need to worry about that so much." She smiled into George's amused eyes.

"And why's that, lass?"

"Because I think it's a boy," Alanna said simply, as if that settled the matter. George, however, didn't seem to agree.

"What makes you think that, darlin'?" he asked, plainly still entertained. Alanna smirked.

"Mother's intuition, laddybuck." She ran a hand over her stomach again. George's eyes followed her movements. "When _you've_ carried a babe around for eight months, _then_ you can tell me what sex it is."

**This was hard to come up with. I had no idea how to bring about the idea of Thom, so I sort of threw something together and edited like crazy until is kinda made sense. I hope it wasn't too far fetched. :S**

**Needs to come up with ten hours of community service for National Honors Society,  
Brighteyes**

**PS- For anyone who cares, an update for 'Shine' is coming soon. I promise.**


	11. Labor

**Well, will you look at this, I'm posting early. Why, you ask? Because I'm feeling generous. Again, why? It's Harry Potter and JK Rowling's birthday! So, here's my birthday present to...not them, because it's Tamora Pierce, but still. And I won't write another Harry Potter fanfiction. For a third time, why? The last one sucked.**

**Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed Shine, I'll work on getting an update on that to you soon!**

**Disclaimer: I'm surrending everything to Tamora Pierce.**

A cool breeze danced across Alanna's face as she stood on the balcony of her home, staring out at the sea. Winter was well on its way, but for once, Alanna didn't care about the cold. She was sick of being held hostage inside. Behind her, Maude leaned casually against the wall, keeping a close eye on the severely pregnant knight. Recently, the old nursemaid had taken to following Alanna everywhere, in the fear that she would go into labor without anyone around. And with the babe expected any day now, Alanna didn't object. She was growing more and more nervous with each passing day.

The babe gave a swift kick in Alanna's belly. The Lioness gasped and wiped a hand over her midsection. Maude started forward, but Alanna waved her away.

"I'm fine," she assured the older woman, "he was just kicking again."

Maude nodded, leaning back against the wall. She smiled cheekily. "Seems like he grows more restless by the hour."

Alanna nodded. "Of course he does," she agreed. "Wouldn't you?"

"I suppose," Maude laughed. She stepped over to join Alanna. The pregnant woman smiled thinly at her. She looked exhausted, and her midsection was unarguably huge, but Maude could see the excitement under her fatigue. Maude pushed a wayward strand of hair from Alanna's eyes. "Seems like just yesterday I was helping your mother to bring you into the world. And now I'm helping you birth your own child." She chuckled. "If anyone had told me years ago you'd settle down enough to have a child, I'd have laughed in their face."

Alanna groaned weakly, knowing that Maude was only having a bit of fun at her expense. The two women talked easily to pass the time. Often, Alanna would stop talking to put a hand over her belly. The child was moving more than usual today, which had her worried.

"Goddess, Alanna, what's wrong?" Maude asked the fifth time this happened. Alanna shook her head.

"I don't know." She ran a troubled hand over her midsection. Maude crossed her arms, looking thoughtful.

"Come inside," she finally said, turning on her heel and beckoning for Alanna to follow. "I want to check the child."

Alanna obeyed her former nursemaid, feeling anxious. She didn't like Maude's tone, nor the look in her eye. The babe kicked, and Alanna waddled faster, biting her lip. She wasn't due to deliver for another week. What had the babe so excited?

As Alanna thought, Maude stared straight ahead. She was fairly certain she knew what was happening with the child, but she wondered how Alanna would take it. The poor girl was plainly nervous about giving birth, and this…the nursemaid sighed. She was babying Alanna again. The little girl who had lovingly tormented all of Trebond and balked at skirts was now a woman, a knight, and capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need Maude to hold back important information just to keep from frightening her.

With this thought, they reached the door to Alanna and George's private rooms. Maude placed a hand on the smooth wood and pushed it open, stepping aside to let Alanna pass. But the young woman wasn't behind her. Maude blinked and looked around for her charge. It wasn't long before she found her, standing several away and leaning heavily against the wall. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes were a mixture of fear, pain, and confusion. Concerned, Maude took a step towards her. "Alanna?"

The pregnant woman looked up at her name. "Maude…"

Before she could say anything else, Alanna doubled up in pain, swearing loudly. For the first time, Maude saw the dark stain drenching Alanna's breeches. She nearly swore herself as she caught Alanna before she could fall to the ground, but restrained herself for Alanna's sake.

"Maude," Alanna gasped again, clenching her jaw in pain, "what's—?"

Alanna swore for a second time, but Maude ignored it. She was focused on getting Alanna to the bed. Although she was short, the large swell to Alanna's belly made the knight heavier than usual, so that Maude was panting slightly as she finally reached the bed, though not nearly so much as Alanna. The knight clutched her swollen belly and groaned in pain.

"Get George," she grunted, and Maude nodded before running to the door.

"I need a maid, to the baron's rooms!" she hollered into the empty hallway, praying that one was nearby. "This instant!" She wasn't kept waiting for long. Three maids came panting into view, red-cheeked from running, to stop before Maude.

"What happened?" one of them demanded, craning her neck to see behind Maude. "Is it—?"

"I need you for one of you to find the baron, and bring him here, immediately," Maude interrupted. All three maids blinked at her. "Another must call for midwife Ayesha. Quickly." Two of the maids scampered off, leaving the third to stand alone with Maude.

"What is needed of me, mistress?" she asked dutifully. Maude scowled.

"Make sure everyone knows not to come around here unless summoned. No one, understand?" The maid nodded. "Good. Now go."

The maid turned and ran. Maude watched her go for a moment before re-entering Alanna's room. She had work to do.

George stood in the stable, stroking his wife's mount's nose. Poor Darkmoon missed Alanna, and the baron pitied him.

"Alanna misses you just as much," George quietly assured the gelding, who snorted. George chuckled, letting his fingers run mindlessly through the horse's forelock. His thoughts, as usual, were stuck on Alanna. The closeness of her due date concerned him; it seemed like the past nine months hadn't happened.

Darkmoon tossed his head slightly. George let his hand fall back to his side.

"I should get back to the tower," he mused aloud, more to himself than to Darkmoon. He scratched the gelding's ears once more before leaving the stables, headed for his home. Before he could take more than a few steps, though, the doors he was headed for were flung open, and a maid rushed out.

When she caught sight of George, she hurriedly approached. Bobbing a sloppy curtsy, the maid breathed, "Baron Cooper, Mistress Maude is calling for you. She seems right frantic, sir, and asked for you to join her in your rooms immediately." She took a deep, gasping breath before adding, "I think it's the baroness, sir."

George froze. What could be wrong with Alanna? She wasn't due for another week. Swearing vigorously, he sprinted past the surprised maid into the tower, ignoring the curious passersby. All he cared about was reaching his wife.

Alanna wiped the sweat from her brows. She was breathing heavily, and regularly hit with what felt like a crazed warhorse in the stomach. Maude was standing over her, murmuring words of comfort and wishing she could do more. Although she knew if she used too much of her Gift, it could affect the child, each time Alanna cried out in pain, it took a great deal of self-control not to numb the pain.

"Where's George?" Alanna gasped. Maude glanced up at the door.

"I don't know," she admitted, wondering where he could be. She had been in here with Alanna for several minutes, long enough to change the thrashing Lioness into a nightgown with time to spare. "He should be here by now."

Alanna groaned and curled up in pain in answer. Maude was leaning over her, trying to soothe her, when the door flew open and a dark form hurtled inside.

George stumbled to a half just inside the door, blowing like a winded horse. He stared wide-eyed at Alanna, plainly unsure what to do. His face was as pale as Alanna's and his hands shook with nerves. Maude stepped away from the bed, and George blinked. He hurried over to his wife's side and reached for her hand.

"How's she comin'?" he asked Maude, not looking away from Alanna. The young knight frowned as her free hand rubbed her belly.

"She's fine," Maude answered. "A bit uncomfortable, but fine."

"A bit uncomfortable?" Alanna repeated sourly. "That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

George chuckled weakly and bent to kiss Alanna's forehead. He knew she was fine if she could maintain her blunt sarcasm. As he pulled away, her hand tightened around his and she grimaced, gasping in pain again. George looked terrified.

"What can I—?" he started, but was interrupted by the arrival of a fourth person through the still-open door.

"Just stay where you are," the village midwife, Ayesha, barked, closing the door behind her. Her Scanran blue eyes were fixed on Alanna, but her words were directed towards George. "Leave her care to me and Maude. She'll be fine."

George wanted to say something, but couldn't. Alanna chose that moment to gasp and curl up again, and he turned all of his attention to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, banishing his panic and anxiety. There would be time to be frightened later. Right now, Alanna needed him.

It was going to be a long night.

**End of labor part one. I've never actually seen a live birth, so I tried very hard. And now I've got a question for you: should I go beyond Thom and write Aly and Alan's time in Alanna's belly? lol I will if you want me to, but won't if you don't. :)**

**Press the purple button...do it...**

**Happy Birthday, Harry Potter and JK Rowling!,  
Brighteyes**


	12. Firstborn

**Hi, guys!! Thanks for all of your reviews and feedback. I want to tell you now that I WILL be doing Alanna's second pregnancy, but after a brief hiatus. I'll tell you why I need the break later, but for now, here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I surrender all of this to the genius, Tamora Pierce.**

Alanna groaned on the bed. She had been in labor for hours now, though it felt like days. The sun had been gone for some time, to be replaced by a silver moon. George was still at her side, looking thoroughly exhausted and completely terrified. Maude and Ayesha hovered in the background, occasionally coming forward to check on Alanna. Almost against her will, Alanna silently blessed Thayet for her exercises as contractions wracked her body every so often.

"Easy there, lady," Ayesha hummed in her relaxing, yet commanding, voice. "You're doing beautifully." Alanna grunted, and Ayesha smiled wanly. "Just stay calm, lady, and trust me, all is going well."

Sweat poured down Alanna's face and back, drenching her nightgown. George handled her gently, keeping his hold on her hand and shoulders steady, even with his wife's bone-crushing grip on him. His hands were still and calm, but Alanna knew he was afraid. She could see it in his eyes. He watched anxiously as she reclined on the bed, gasping for air and sweating profusely, until another contraction hit her, harder and fiercer than the others. She swore vehemently, doubling up again. Ayesha and Maude traded swift glances. Without a word, Maude nodded, and Ayesha walked to Alanna's side.

"I'm afraid we're going to ask you to push soon, lady," she said apologetically. Alanna's eyes bulged and George grew, if possible, even paler. Ayesha smiled, reassuringly this time. "Don't worry, I'll be here, and so will Maude. You'll be fine."

Alanna opened her mouth to respond, but could only gasp, pained by another contraction. "Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. George squeezed her hands.

"You'll be fine, lass," he murmured, brushing away a strand of sweat-soaked red hair. Alanna smiled thinly, and George pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, darlin'. Don't forget it."

Alanna grinned weakly. "Love you, too, George." Yet another contraction rolled over her, and Alanna squeezed her eyes shut, gasping and clutching George's hand so hard he wasn't sure if he'd be able to use it again. Ayesha appeared at his side again, looking firm.

"Are you ready, lady?" she asked. George thought she was crazy. Could she not see how much pain Alanna was in already? She couldn't possibly actually give birth. But just as he opened his mouth to protest, he saw Alanna nod resolutely. George closed his mouth. "Good. On the nest contraction, then, _push_."

George watched in terrified horror as his baroness nodded again, shifting nervously on her bed. He wanted to end her pain, and end it now, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Not for the first time, George Cooper wished he could take Alanna's place. But, again, he couldn't. It was all up to his Lioness.

Alanna awaited her next contraction impatiently. She didn't have to wait long, but the precious moments seemed to last forever. Finally, she felt the familiar sensation of a contraction, gathered all of her dwindling strength, and pushed. The pain was unbearable. She screamed and squeezed George's hand. Even more beads of sweat appeared on her brow to mingle amongst those already cascading down her face.

Everyone in the room was shouting, but Alanna couldn't make out what they were saying. It didn't matter, though; her body already seemed to know what to do. Another contraction came, and she pushed gain, screaming from the pain and the effort. Everything in her groaned in protest, wanting this to end, but she knew she couldn't.

"Come on, lass," George encouraged her, stroking her hand with his thumb. "You can do this."

When the next contraction came, Alanna was caught unawares. The agony hit her like a stone wall. Her hold on George's hand became viselike and she gasped, forgetting to push. George swept her sweaty hair out of her eyes again as Alanna panted. Curses flew from her mouth fluently, so often that it would have made most court ladies blush. Ayesha placed her hand on Alanna's knee.

"One more push, lady, and we should be able to see him," the midwife said, keeping a sharp eye on the knight's weary face. Alanna nodded curtly, trembling, and Ayesha returned to Maude's side. Another contraction rolled over Alanna, and she knotted her free hand in the sheets, pushing with all of her dwindling strength. She didn't scream; there was no air in her lungs to scream with. George braced his hand on her shoulder.

"I will _never_," Alanna wheezed, glaring at her husband, "sleep with you again, George Cooper."

George nodded weakly. Behind him, he heard Maude and Ayesha's attempts at holding back their laughter. Yet another contraction soon brought his attention back to his wife. His hand was once again squeezed, so that it bypassed pained and became numb.

"Come on, Alanna, push!" Maude encouraged, glancing up at Alanna's red face from her position at the foot of the bed. The knight obeyed, screaming agonized curses and gasping. George's face was pale and terrified as he watched his wife scream. Ayesha looked up excitedly next to Maude.

"You're almost done, lady, I can see his head," she called. George smiled ecstatically.

"Did you hear that, Alanna?" he breathed. "Almost there, lass." He brought her shaking fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "Come on, darlin'."

Alanna closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She couldn't remember ever being in so much pain, but she knew she would have to put that thought aside. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Alanna threw all of her remaining strength into one last push. Distantly, she heard George's soft words of encouragement and Ayesha's instructions. Seconds dragged on unbearably, piercingly slowly. She swore, and gasped, and pushed, never letting go of George's trembling hand. Finally, she heard Ayesha cry, "Here he is!", and the throbbing pain stopped, leaving behind an excruciating ache. Dazedly, Alanna saw Maude and Ayesha step quickly from the bed, wrapping a small bundle. Just as she fell back against her pillows, exhausted, Alanna heard a sound that made her efforts worthwhile.

A baby's wail.

George kissed Alanna's forehead gently as tears welled in her eyes. Both of them watched as Ayesha turned back towards them, holding a blanket-clad, squirming bundle. George's face had gone from pale to slightly green as he gazed down at his first child. Smiling, Ayesha placed the wailing babe into his arms, stepping away. Alanna's eyes were fixed on her husband as he smiled hugely, a look of delighted awe in his eyes. Maude bent to gently stroke Alanna's hair.

"He's perfectly healthy," she whispered, smiling, "despite being born a week early. You did a fine job. Congratulations, and Goddess bless."

Alanna couldn't respond; she was too busy staring at her husband and child. But Maude seemed to understand. She and Ayesha quietly slipped out of the door to announce the baby's arrival to the waiting staff, leaving the family alone.

George looked up at Alanna happily. "He's beautiful, lass," he murmured, moving to sit beside Alanna. He gently lowered him into her arms. "You were brilliant, darlin'. I'm proud of you." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently.

The Lioness stared down at her newborn son dazedly. His skin was slick and faintly pink, and his fuzzy, messy hair was a shade to almost match her own. His tiny hands were balled into fists as he screamed at the top of his lungs, his face screwed up as he wailed.

And he was the most beautiful thing either parent had ever seen.

Alanna stroked his grimy cheek with a trembling finger. "Hello, Thom," she breathed, watching in wonder as his eyes opened. They were not his mother's strange violet, but rather his father's cunning hazel. Slowly, his wailing ceased, slowing down to an occasional squawk or gurgle. George's large hand came up to trace his son's. The tiny fist opened and closed around George's finger, and baby Thom cackled happily as he waved his treasure like a flag. Both parents laughed appreciatively.

"He's got his father's humor," Alanna remarked, yawning slightly. George squeezed her shoulder.

"And his mother's stubbornness," he replied, playfully trying to shake off Thom's grip, but the babe only squealed and held on tighter. Alanna smiled and leaned into George's chest. He kissed her head, and she lifted her face to his. George willingly eased his gentle lips over Alanna's, kissing her until Thom threw his finger away. Both George and Alanna laughed again, smiling at their son.

"Thomas of Pirate's Swoop," George said proudly, still grinning, "welcome to the world."

"Gods all bless," Alanna added, smoothing a tuft of fuzzy hair and brushing her lips across his soft forehead.

Little Thom simply gurgled contentedly in response, turning in his blankets to sleep, surrounded by his mother and father.

**That was really hard, because I've only ever seen a birth on TV (my babysitter used to make me and my little brother watch them -shudder-). What do you think? Fail? Pass? Press the button and tell me. lol**

**So, my break. I need it because, starting tomorrow, my school's marching band camp goes on, every weekday until school starts on August 25. I'm going to keep writing, but it's very tiring and more often than not I'll be coming home with heat stroke (me and heat don't get along), so it'll be slow. I promise you, though, the second pregnancy is coming. For now, thanks for reading the first part of Cubs, and thanks also for reviewing, if you have.**

**Went parasailing today for the first time (even though she lives at the beach),  
Brighteyes**


	13. Broken

**Well, this wait wasn't too bad. lol Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed last time, and also thanks to everyone who wished me luck at band camp! More on that later, but for now, here's another chapter!**

**A little sidenote: Thom is loosely based on me when I was a baby. I started walking really early, but speech came slowly (who'd have thought that a baby so eager to walk would turn out to be so lazy? lol). I DID ask my mom about this, so it's not completely made up. If there's anything blatantly out of whack (I was an odd child...) please tell me, and I'll try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Tammy Pierce owns it all, I just...borrowed it for a bit. ;)**

_A year-and-a-half later_

Alanna leaned against the stone wall of Pirate's Swoop's tower, letting the sinking sun warm her face. Eyes closed, she stood still and listened for the sound of approaching feet. For a moment, she was greeted by silence, but then a soft rustle caught her attention. Alanna's violet eyes opened slowly and, grinning, she silently made her way over to the doorway the sound had come from. A small shadow lurked just beyond it. Alanna's grin widened, and she pounced stealthily.

"Found you," she said smugly, scooping her young son up into her arms. Thom squealed, clutching his mother and babbling cheerfully.

"Mama wins," he giggled, wrapping his tiny hands around Alanna's shoulders. Alanna laughed.

"I wold have thought that a former King of the Rogue would have picked a better hiding spot."

George stepped out of the shadows, smirking down at his wife. "I could have, lass, but what would I do if you found all of my hidey holes?" He paused, tickling his son and making him giggle again. "After all, I've got to be sure I've a place to hide when the Lioness is angry."

The lady knight rolled her eyes but joined in her husband's chuckling. Thom ignored his parents, contenting himself with stretching for the branch of a tree that was nearby, but still out of reach. Just like his namesake, Thom loved exploring, and learning, and discovering. It was one of the reasons that hide-and-seek was one of his favorite games; his father always brought him to new places, and his mother always showed him fascinating new things. He would play for hours, clutching either George's or Alanna's hand and tottering around his home with wide-eyed interest.

"Mama," Thom's young, high voice trilled, "shiny!"

A tugging sensation around her neck brought Alanna's attention fully back to her son, who was now playfully pulling on one of her necklaces. Before she could stop him, a sudden jerk of Thom's hand broke the chain, sending it falling towards the ground. With swift reflexes born from thievery, George reached out and snatched the necklace out of harm's way. Thom chortled. Alanna sighed.

"Thank you," she said to George, shifting Thom so she could take her necklace. George handed it over. "Don't pull those too hard, Thom, I need them," she chastised her son. Alanna looked down at the charm in her hand and sighed again. It was her anti-pregnancy charm. "I'll have to get another chain for this. Soon."

George was silent. Alanna looked at him. His hazel eyes were fixed on the charm in his wife's hand, and his gaze was filled with disdain. Alanna almost laughed. They had been toying with the idea of having more children for some time now, but Alanna bad been called away so often lately, they were lucky to even exchange brief, exhausted kisses from time to time. Raoul had done as good a job as temporary Champion as he could have, but some people had, inevitably, been unhappy. And when when he stepped down to allow Alanna back into her position, still others protested, the result being that she had had angry Tortallans to remind just why she was the first female knight in memory. Finally, after the uproar had quieted, Jon, sick of putting up with a sulky Champion who missed her husband and son for months, sent her back to the Swoop with the promise of a break.

Alanna shook her head. "Come on," she sighed, gently bouncing Thom on her hip, much to his delight. "It's almost time for this one's bedtime, and you know how Maude gets when we him to the nursery late."

* * *

Later, Alanna let herself fall back onto her and George's bed with a sigh of contentment. It was a relief to be able to relax in her own home again. She heard George moving about, probably undressing, but she made no effort to do the same. Lazily, she brought her anti-pregnancy charm from her pocket and ran her fingers over the spelled metal.

"We'll have to find a new chain for this," she mumbled, loud enough for George to hear. The sounds of his undressing slowed until they died away completely. Alanna opened her eyes to look at her husband. George stood near the foot of the bed, wearing only his breeches and looking thoughtful, almost hesitant. His eyes were fixed on the charm again, just like they had been when Thom had first broken it. Alanna wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he was thinking, but she knew she would find out soon.

Sure enough, George, his eyes still on the charm, opened his mouth to speak. "Are you sure you want to go fixin' it just yet?"

Alanna frowned. "What do you mean? It doesn't do us much good broken."

George let his eyes travel upwards to meet Alanna's. "You know perfectly well what I mean, lass."

It was true. Alanna knew _exactly_what George was hinting at. They had been discussing the possibility of having another child for months now, after all. Alanna had refused to even think about a second child initially, but after relentless coaxing on George's part and the irresistible charm of Thom, the lady knight had begun to bend to desire. She found herself daydreaming about various thing, like what sex the babe would be, or what they would name it, before she even admitted to George that she would like to have more children.

Because in all honesty, as much as she wanted one, she didn't know if she was ready.

"George, not now, please," Alanna sighed, sitting up in the bed and crossing her legs. George raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with now, lass?" he demanded, sounding every bit as stubborn as his wife and making her scowl.

"I don't want to think about it right now," she said testily, trying to cover up the slight fear in her words. George's face softened. _Damn_, Alanna though, _he noticed._

George sat on the bed beside Alanna and opened his arms invitingly. Alanna scooted over slightly to lean into him, breathing in his scent and letting him envelop her in his hold.

"I'm sorry," George apologized, "I didn't mean to press you like that, darlin'."

Alanna sighed. "It's not that, George," she mumbled into his chest. "I understand, really. I want to have more children, too. You know that." She felt George nod. "But don't you think it's too soon? Thom's not even two yet, and I'm hardly ever home, and you've got duties of your own. Maude won't be with us forever, and I can't ask Eleni and Myles to come whenever I need them any more than we can move into the palace permanently." Another sigh escaped her. George planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"If you don't think you're ready, lass, then I won't ask it of you," he said softly. "But I think we're both ready. And Thom would love to have a little brother or sister around."

"I know." The Lioness wrapped her arms around George's waist, thinking. She remembered her first pregnancy, how nervous she had been, how ill-prepared she had felt. It was the same now, only this time she knew she was capable of taking care of a child. She had heard from many other mothers--Eleni, Thayet, even some of the maids--that no matter how many children you had, nerves always seemed to accompany them.

"_Sometimes--and _only _sometimes--you just can't think about it,"_ Eleni's voice echoed in Alanna's brain, the memory of a conversation they had had months ago. "_Thoughts and emotions often don't go together. If it feels right, it just might be._"

But was this one of those times? Alanna wasn't sure. What she was sure of, though, was how much she wanted another child, and how much George wanted one.

Alanna bit her lip. Again, her thought back to her last pregnancy, and the first time she had taken off her charm. She had sat like this in George's arms then, too, and had much the same thoughts. George had been just as understanding, and just as patient. All at once, it occurred to Alanna that she was delaying the inevitable.

George gently stroked Alanna's arm with his thumb in silence, letting her think. He did his best to hide his yearning from his wife, but he knew Alanna felt it. He watched her face go from thoughtful, to unsure, to confused, to determined. Now, he waited for her answer. Alanna's weight shifted. She looked up at him, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You're lucky I decided to sleep with you again," she said her eyes twinkling with laughter. George smiled back, remembering her promise to deprive him of her the day she delivered Thom, and thanked the gods she _had_ gone back on it.

Mischievously, he ducked his head and kissed Alanna, drawing her slightly closer to him. She responded just as he knew she would; by moving her arms from his waist to his neck and returning the kiss. Too soon, she pulled away. Her hands trailed down his arms to stop at the hem of her tunic before tugging the fabric over her head. George's own hands found their way to her breast band, slipping it off to join the tunic on the floor. He let his eyes take in his wife's newly bare skin, just as she did to him. His lips found hers eagerly, skin found skin, and time passed in loving pleasure.

* * *

Long after George had succumbed to dreams of a young one in the Swoop again, a hastily half-forgotten but still familiar voice filled his subconscious.

"Long time no see, Cooper," that sly voice said. George cringed.

"Could have been longer, as far as I'm concerned," he responded grumpily. The _last_ thing he wanted was a visit in his own study from the Trickster god.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Kyprioth demanded teasingly, appearing in an armchair in the form of a brown-skinned old man. George closed his eyes. Kyprioth didn't look at all different from the days when George was Rogue and Kyprioth meddled in his life. The Trickster seemed unaffected by George's irritation; he was as at ease in the baron's favorite chair as George himself usually was, a smug smile on his bearded face. "If I were a mortal, I think I would be offended."

"It's a good thing you're not, then." George crossed his arms. "What do you want, Kyprioth? I thought I finished with you years ago."

"Oh, you did," Kyprioth cheerfully reassured his old vassal. "Unless you want to rejoin me--"

"No," George said firmly. The Trickster sighed dramatically.

"As rude as ever," he moaned. George snorted. "But I see that my company is not wanted. I just thought I would stop by and see an old friend. After all, our paths may very well cross in the future years."

George raised one eyebrow slightly. He didn't like Kyprioth's tone any more than he trusted him. "What do you mean by that?"

Kyprioth smiled wickedly. "What do I mean by what?" he taunted, shrugging a brown shoulder haughtily. "What's the fun in giving you the whole story? No, you'll see my purpose in time, I promise you. For now, though, you must be in the dark, I'm afraid."

"I forgot the headaches you get from dealin' with the gods," George mumbled, massaging his temples. Kyprioth threw back his head and laughed.

"Only Tricksters, my friend," he chuckled. "But I must go. My dear brother and sister will get suspicious if I stay too long, and I daresay the Goddess will be hovering about your lovely wife for a while." With that, Kyprioth winked, and George found himself in his bed, with Alanna wrapped in his arms, asleep. He scowled. What had Kyprioth meant, and where had he gone? But even as George tried to work out the Trickster's meaning, the dream grew foggier, slipping from his memory like water through his fingers, until all he remembered was talking with Kyprioth. George groaned in frustration, forgetting about his sleeping wife.

"George?" Alanna murmured, turning around and looking sleepily at him. "Did you say something?"

"No, darlin'," he whispered, still trying vainly to remember his dream. "I was just dreamin'. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm..." Alanna mumbled. Already her eyes were closing. "Love you, George."

George kissed his Lioness gently on the top of her head. "I love you, too, lass."

**Eh, I'm not crazy about it, but it's the best I can do. Know why? Because, although I've managed to avoid heat stroke so far from camp, it's only because it's rained almost every day, and I'm getting a cold on top of being obnoxiously tired. And when it DIDN'T rain, it was really, really hot. I almost had heat stroke, but pass out once and the band moms are on you for the rest of your marching career to drink water...lol. But I really did try, even if you can't tell. **

**Please review to help me feel better (please?),  
Brighteyes**


	14. Three

**Sorry for the wait, guys, but I was hit with some serious writer's block. My muse decided to disappear for a while, and this is the product of that. So, sorry if you don't like it all that much, but I tried, and tried hard. But still, thanks for your reviews, they make me feel amazing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns, I don't, got it?**

"Are you sure you're feelin' alright, lass? You're lookin' a bit green."

Alanna looked up at her husband briefly before returning her attention to her sword polishing. "I'm perfectly fine," she lied, keeping her face out of George's sight. Truthfully, she was feeling a bit sick, but she didn't want George to know. Not yet. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been actin' a little off lately. I thought you might have caught somethin' from Thom when he was sick," replied George casually. The Lioness heard the chink of metal as he polished his daggers. For a moment, there was silence, and Alanna began to relax again. Then, all too calmly, George added, "Besides, it's been a while since you took off that charm."

Alanna winced. "True. But I feel fine."

_Thunk._ Alanna glanced up again at the sound of metal meeting wood. George had placed his dagger down on the desk he was leaning on, bracing himself against the edges. His calm gaze was fixed on Alanna's chair. Alanna recognized that look. George had something to say, and nothing would stop him from saying it.

"Is something wrong, George?" she asked innocently, stopping her own polishing. George cocked an eyebrow.

"For someone who disguised their true sex for years, darlin', you're not a very good liar," George informed his wife, as he so often did. Alanna attempted a smile, but could feel the flush spreading up her neck.

"Only because you know me so well."

George chuckled. "You know flattery won't work on me," he said, grinning. "Now stop dancin' around the subject."

Alanna groaned, reaching for her sword hilt. "I'm late," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks burn. This was _not_ how she had planned on telling him. George only raised an eyebrow again.

"Late for what, lass?"

The lady knight scowled and glared at her husband. "You know very well what," she growled. "My monthlies."

"Your monthlies," George repeated mildly, in contrast to Alanna's annoyance. "And you haven't been to a healer?"

"No," Alanna sighed. "I wanted to ask Eleni again, but she returned to Corus before I was sure."

"Maude'll be happy to tell us, darlin'," George pointed out, pushing off the desk to approach his Lioness. "And Ma will understand why we didn't come to her. Eventually."

Alanna nodded, biting her lip. "After Thom goes to sleep, I'll ask her. All right?"

"Perfect," George said, pressing his lips to Alanna's forehead. Already, he could feel the nerves buzzing somewhere in his stomach, but he ignored them. He had plenty of time for nerves later.

That night, Alanna and George brought their young son up to the nursery, as they always did. As usual, Maude stood just inside the door, waiting for her charge. Alanna watched in amusement as Thom babbled constantly at his nursemaid, sometimes giving her room for reply and often not making any sense at all. Maude seemed just as amused as the boy's mother.

"You named the lad right," the older woman informed George and Alanna once Thom had finally been wrestled into bed. "He acts more and more like your brother every day."

Alanna smiled tightly. "Seems like we'll have a scholar on our hands, then."

Maude nodded. She peered in at Alanna, who found herself shrinking away from her former nursemaid's stare. Her eyes wandered to George, who appeared calm, and vaguely entertained by his wife's tension.

"Is something the matter?" Maude inquired curiously. "Is that new maid causing trouble again? I knew she would be a bother—"

"No, it's not the maid," George chuckled, as Alanna shook her head. "We were wonderin' if you could do us a favor, of sorts. It'll only take a minute."

"Alright, then," Maude agreed cautiously. Alanna smiled.

"This way." The three of them walked away from the nursery, in the direction of George's study. The baron and nursemaid chatted easily, with Alanna occasionally chiming in. Finally, they reached the study, and George ushered the two women inside, showing Maude into a chair before joining his wife at another.

"So, what's this favor?" Maude asked, genuinely interested. She watched as George gently nudged his wife into speaking.

Alanna sighed deeply before setting her violet eyes on Maude. "I took my anti-pregnancy charm off when I came back to the Swoop last, and my monthlies are late," she said, obviously trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck. "George and I want to know if you'll check to see if I'm…if I'm with child."

A full minute of silence greeted Alanna's request. Maude's eyes flicked from George to Alanna and back. Finally, just as Alanna thought she would go mad with waiting, the old nursemaid spoke.

"Is that really all you wanted?" she demanded, smiling crookedly. Alanna visibly relaxed as George chuckled. "What would our king say if he saw his Champion so jumpy?"

A laugh escaped Alanna. "Jon's seen me far worse than this," she admitted. "Some of the others at court, though—I'd rather they didn't."

"Of course," Maude agreed, getting to her feet to examine the baroness. "Your secret is safe with me. Sit still while I do this. I don't want anything interfering."

Alanna nodded, but Maude didn't notice, intent as she was on Alanna's midsection. The Lioness felt George's hand nearby and reached for it. He gently squeezed her fingers in reassurance, even though inside, he trembled. Nervously, he watched Maude's hands glide over his wife, the glow of her Gift visible to his Sight. Beside him, Alanna did the same.

Maude worked quickly and quietly, her glowing hands inspecting Alanna thoroughly as the baron and baroness watched anxiously. A surprised shadow crossed over Maude's face. She frowned slightly, letting her hand hover over Alanna's belly. Both Alanna and George held their breath uneasily, not looking away from the old healer as she muttered something that sounded like, "Goddess bless," under her breath. Alanna's hand gripped George's tightly. After what felt like hours, Maude opened her eyes and stepped away, looking surprised still.

Alanna couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Well?" she demanded in a cracking voice. "Am I pregnant? Did something go wrong? Is—"

"Hush," Maude shushed the lady knight. "Everything is fine. I couldn't find anything wrong with the three of you."

Alanna blinked in confusion. George's hand involuntarily tightened around his wife's. "The…the three of them?" he rasped.

Maude smirked, nodding. "You're expecting twins. Congratulations."

Neither George nor Alanna so much as twitched. Finally, Alanna recovered herself enough to stammer, "T-twins?"

Maude nodded again, and Alanna swore softly. "Both babes and Alanna are perfectly healthy," Maude told George calmly, ignoring Alanna continued swearing. "Alanna's just experiencing the normal side effects." Her eyes softened as she looked at the Lioness, white and trembling. "Your mother reacted the same way. She grew to accept it. You'll be fine, Alanna. Watch your language," she added, clearly amused, as Alanna cursed particularly loudly.

George looked down at his wife, his hazel eyes wide with shock and fear. Alanna's face was already tilted towards him, a slightly remorseful look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly, running a hand over her belly. "It's my fault, twins run in my family—"

George didn't let her finish. He covered her lips with his, kissing her until she grew dizzy. Reluctantly, they pulled apart. They heard the door shut gently behind Maude, who had tactfully left them alone, but ignored it. Alanna's purple eyes were alight with nervous excitement and she gazed numbly at her husband, taking in his pale face and beaming smile.

"Don't you _ever_," George whispered heatedly, "apologize for that." Alanna nodded dazedly. George pulled her to him, holding her close. "Twins, Alanna. We're expectin' _twins_."

"I can't believe it," she murmured, burying her face in George's tunic. "Twins. Mithros, how are we going to tell everyone? How are we going to tell _Thom_?"

George pressed his lips to the top of his wife's head. "We'll worry about that when the time comes, darlin'."

Alanna nodded. Her mind was abuzz with thousands of different thoughts, each one clamoring for her attention. Her stomach seemed to have both disappeared and been filled with bats at the same time. A quavering smile spread across her face. George pressed his lips to the top of her head, and she stretched her neck up for a real kiss again. Her husband readily obliged.

"I love you, George," Alanna murmured, kissing his throat gently. She heard him chuckle.

"I love you, too, darlin'," he replied, running his hands over her midsection. He couldn't quite believe that his wife was pregnant—again—and with twins. Alanna smirked.

"This is going to be an interesting break, isn't it?"

George laughed. "Just wait until you have to tell Jon. Or better yet, Thayet."

Alanna groaned.

**Meh. I wasn't sure at all how to get Maude to tell them that they're expecting twins, so this was really hard. Why don't you tell me how much you hated it in a review, eh? :)**

**School starts on Monday. Ugh. And our first football game is tomorrow, which I'm forced to go to as a member of the band. Yayy. Not. But whatever. /**

**Wishes her muse would decide to come back to life,  
Brighteyes**


	15. Secrets

**Oops. Sorry for the wait, guys, but I got swept up in school chaos. And we had the first "official" football game last night, so I can't really talk from screaming. But anyway. I labored for HOURS on this one, to get over my writer's block, and I'm still struggling, but I think it's better than last chapter, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns, now, and forever. I don't. Ever.**

The usual sounds of early morning greeted Alanna and her three riding companions as they rode towards Corus city. Thom, secure in the saddle in his mother's arms, yawned hugely from time to time. Alanna kept a firm hand on her young son, patiently enduring his fidgeting. In front of them, George conversed quietly with the master mage Numair Salmalín. George and Alanna had volunteered to accompany their friend to the palace, bringing Thom along with them. It was the perfect chance to tell Jonathan and Thayet that Alanna was expecting twins.

"…I'd only turned it blue, but from the way she reacted, you'd think I set her on fire," Numair was telling George, both chuckling. "Needless to say, none of the maids have tried to bother me during an experiment since."

Alanna laughed softly. Since arriving at court nearly three years ago, Numair had charmed almost everyone—particularly the court ladies—with his skill and manners, once he had relaxed enough to let them show. Alanna was glad he had; the young black robe mage had a wicked humor, when he wasn't talking about books.

Thom fidgeted in the saddle. Alanna looked down at him. Too young to ride on his own, Thom was forced to share the saddle with his parents, and occasionally Numair, who the young boy had immediately taken to, and Alanna pitied him for it.

"We're almost there," she assured her son in a whisper, kissing the top of his head, which was nearly as red as her own. "You should be able to see Corus soon." Thom blinked sleepily up at her with glazed hazel eyes.

"'Kay, Mama," he mumbled. Alanna chuckled and returned her gaze to the path to see George looking back at her.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asked, keeping his tone light for Numair's benefit. Alanna nodded, and George returned to his discussion with Numair. He'd been doing that throughout the entire trip, always careful to keep her safe and unstressed. It had been like this the last time she'd been pregnant, too. At least this time, Alanna was allowed to keep her sword.

Thom suddenly straightened in the saddle, pointing excitedly ahead. "Look, Mama!"

Alanna looked. Corus was unfurling itself to her vision, with people already visibly bustling about. In the distance, the palace loomed. Alanna sighed lightly.

_Might as well get it over with_, she thought, and spurred Darkmoon on to follow her husband and Numair.

* * *

The small riding group arrived safely at the palace shortly before midday. Jonathan awaited them, where he was met with a delighted "Uncle Jon!" from Thom, who seemed to have forgotten his exhaustion. Having greeted his monarch in a slightly more dignified manner than his young companion, Numair wandered away to his rooms, muttering something about his books. Alanna and George let one of the many palace maids take Thom up to the nursery, where the young prince and princess waited. After speaking with Jonathan briefly, the Lioness drifted in the direction of her father's rooms, while George retreated to their own.

Soon after, Alanna found herself standing before the door leading to Myles' chambers. She bit her lip, hesitating to knock. She wanted to tell her father and mother-in-law about her pregnancy first, but she was nervous. Half-hoping both Myles and Eleni were somewhere else, she knocked cautiously on the wood.

"Come in," Eleni's voice drifted from somewhere inside. Gritting her teeth, Alanna opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around, she found Eleni sitting at Myles' desk, smiling at her. Beside her sat Thayet.

"Alanna," Eleni greeted her daughter-in-law happily, standing to wrap her in a welcoming embrace. "Her Majesty and I were just talking about you. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"We just arrived. I needed to talk to you, and Myles." Alanna looked for her father. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Myles walked out of the privy to meet Alanna, smiling softly. "It's good to see you."

Thayet stood as Alanna returned her father's greetings. She smiled when Alanna turned her violet eyes to her. "I should go, if you need to speak with your parents. I only meant to stay a minute—"

Alanna shook her head. "No, please, stay, Thayet. You should hear this, too."

The queen and Eleni looked at each other in mutual interest. Both of them slowly lowered themselves back into their chairs as Myles offered Alanna another one.

"Now," Eleni started once everyone was settled, "what did you have to tell us?"

Alanna fidgeted in her seat, one hand automatically reaching for her abdomen before she remembered where she was, and seized her ember-stone necklace instead. Nervously, she looked at Eleni, trying to remember what she had planned to say.

"Do you remember what we talked about last time you came to the Swoop?"

Eleni nodded slowly. "You and George were talking about having more young ones. You wanted to know if I thought you were ready."

"Right." Alanna worried the chain of her ember-stone between her fingers. "George and I talked about it again. Well, we did more than talk." Thayet coughed, obviously trying to disguise a laugh. Alanna chose to ignore her. Taking a deep breath, she plunged recklessly on. "We're expecting again. Twins this time."

Eleni's eyebrows shot upwards. Thayet covered her mouth with a hand. Even Myles blinked in surprise. Tensely, Alanna waited for one of them to speak.

Myles was the first to recover. He scraped up a smile and reached over to wrap his arms around his daughter. "Congratulations, Alanna. I'm sure George is thrilled."

"Thank you," Alanna replied, relieved. Eleni joined her husband, sweeping her daughter-in-law into her arms again.

"Goddess bless," she said, holding Alanna by the shoulders and grinning. "Twins."

Alanna grimaced. "It runs in the Trebond line."

"What a lovely family tradition," Thayet remarked dryly, stepping forward to replace Eleni in front of the expecting mother. "Goddess bless, Alanna. How far along are you?"

"About two months," Alanna replied, looking up at their faces. "Please don't tell anyone yet. George and I want all of our closer friends to know first before all of Tortall is sent to gossip."

Thayet nodded. "Have you told Jon yet?"

"No, only you three, and George," Alanna admitted. "I was hoping to get to him later."

"I'll let him know you're looking for him," Thayet assured the knight.

Eleni propped her hand on her hip and turned to her husband, a wicked gleam in her eye. "You do realize this makes you three times a grandfather?" The old scholar-knight merely smiled and whispered something in his wife's ear that made her swat him lightly and whisper, "Hush!"

The four of them remained in the room for some time, talking, planning, and, in Myles' case, being lectured on the effects a pregnancy had on a woman. Alanna was enjoying herself thoroughly; as much as she adored the Swoop and her small family, she often found that she missed her father and mother-in-law, as well as the queen.

A bell sounded somewhere in the distance, signaling the hour before midday.

"I should go," Alanna sighed, smiling at her audience. "I told George I would meet him in our rooms."

"Tell that son of mine we said hello, and congratulations," Eleni said, hugging Alanna one last time. The Lioness nodded.

"I will."

With a final round of embraces and well-wishes, Alanna escaped into the corridor, which was blissfully empty. Behind the closed door, she heard Thayet and Eleni's excited voices chatting away, and Myles' occasional remark. Shaking her head, Alanna made her way through the quiet halls, following the familiar path to her rooms, where George was waiting for her. When she opened the door, she found her husband reclining in the bed, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes peacefully closed. Quietly, she slipped inside, and crept to the side of the bed. But before she could so much as touch the sheets, George cracked a hazel eye open.

"Nice try, darlin'," he said lazily, grinning crookedly and closing his eye again, "but it'll take more than that to sneak up on me."

"One day, I'll manage it," Alanna vowed, sliding in beside her husband. George's arm snaked down to wrap around her waist.

"Pigs may fly," he replied, teasing her. She swatted him lightly. "Did you find Myles and my ma?"

"I did. Thayet was with them, too." Alanna let her head rest against George's chest. "I told all three of them."

"How did they take it?"

The Lioness smiled. "Same as last time. I don't think they'll really believe me until I start showing." George chuckled, a deep, resonating sound that vibrated against Alanna's cheek as it pressed into his chest. They chatted lazily for a time, often letting their hands stray to Alanna's still-flat abdomen. Midday approached, and George went to retrieve theirs. They ate in comfortable silence, Alanna planning her conversation with Jonathan, and George contemplating his wife's pregnancy. Just as they were finishing, a brisk, business-like knock echoed through the room.

"His Majesty requests your presence in his study," a white-faced squire told Alanna as she opened the door. He avoided the Lioness's gaze and trembled on the threshold, obviously terrified of the lady knight. "He says he has an interesting matter to discuss with you."

"Alright, thank you," Alanna said, not unkindly, to the frightened squire, who bowed before retreating from the door as fast as manners allowed. Alanna felt George approach from behind. "I suppose Thayet reached our king already. I wonder what she told him."

"Only one way to find out, lass," the baron of Pirate's Swoop replied, stepping out into the hallway and pulling his wife behind him. They set off together for the king's study. When they reached it, George raised his hand to knock on the study's door, but his fist hardly touched the wood before it sprang open to hit the wall with a loud _bang!_ The couple peered cautiously inside to see Jonathan sitting at his desk, rolling his eyes, and Numair sheepishly tugging on his black hair.

"Sorry about that," the mage apologized, smiling guiltily. "I used a _tad_ too much force."

Jonathan sighed. "Never mind that, Numair. Come in, George, Alanna."

Alanna followed her husband inside, glancing back at the door warily. Numair saw her where her attention was and grimaced. George chuckled; Numair's antics never failed to amuse him.

"You called for me?" Alanna prompted, glancing over at Numair before deciding to let him stay; he was a close friend, too, after all. She leaned into George's chest for support as they came to a halt in front of the king's desk. Jonathan nodded.

"Thayet tells me you were asking for an extended vacation," he said, looking from one  
Cooper to the other. Numair watched from the wall, leaning his lanky form against a bookshelf. "Why?"

Alanna held back her laughter. She should have known Thayet would say something like that. Deciding to play along, Alanna lifted a scarred hand to expect a fingernail, and shrugged. "I thought it would be in your best interest to extend my '_vacation'_ a few months."

Jonathan's black eyebrows rose steadily higher on his forehead. "In my best interest?" he repeated, sounding weary. He hadn't missed the stress on "vacation", but he knew his Champion delighted in keeping him in suspense, so he didn't bother questioning her just yet.

"Well, yes," Alanna said, letting her hand fall back down to smooth her tunic flat on her belly. She looked up at Jonathan. "It wouldn't be safe to have a pregnant Champion about, now, would it?"

"No, I—," Jonathan froze. "Say that again."

Alanna grinned wickedly. Beside her, George chuckled deeply, draping an arm casually around her shoulders. "I said it wouldn't be safe to have a pregnant knight in the saddle."

For once, King Jonathan of Tortall was speechless. He gaped at his Champion, sapphire-blue eyes staring at her violet ones. Alanna smiled sweetly at him as George did his best to hide his laughter. Numair looked from husband to wife and back, as trying to catch them in a lie, silent except for a whispered, "Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith." After a full minute of this, the black robe mage managed to collect himself.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. When Alanna and George nodded, he shook his head in disbelief. "How long?"

"Just over two months," Alanna supplied, smiling down at her stomach. "Maude says she can't See any signs of an early or late delivery."

Numair smiled. "Goddess bless. It's about time we got another child around here."

George traded a swift, amused glance with his wife. "Actually, there's goin' to be another _two_ children around here."

Jonathan's brows raised, if possible, even higher than before. "Two?" he parroted, looking surprised. "You're expecting twins?"

"It runs in the family," Alanna explained resignedly for what felt like the thousandth time. A smile spread across Jon's face.

"And to think, there was a time when you swore you wouldn't ever even marry," he remarked, shaking his head mock-mournfully. "If someone had told me back then that you would both marry _and_ have three children, I would ask them if they had been knocked on the head." Alanna grinned.

"I would have said the same, had anyone even approached the matter," she admitted. George laughed, remembering the many times he had tried to talk to Alanna about having a family, before they had become lovers. Even Jonathan grinned ruefully.

Numair came over and clapped George on the back with a large hand. "More cubs for the Lioness," he teased, dwarfing the short knight as he bent to kiss Alanna's cheek. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you." George's hazel eyes glittered as he smirked at the black robe. "Just you wait, master mage. One day a pretty lass will sink her claws into you and not let go."

Numair shuddered jokingly. "Not anytime soon, I hope."

The king and his Champion shook their heads at the mage's comment before looking at each other. Alanna slipped her arm around George's waist.

"I'm not going to be able to act as Champion for a while," she reminded Jonathan, kicking Numair lightly as he rolled his eyes at her and her husband.

"I know," Jonathan assured her, glancing down at some papers on his desk. "Third Company is due back in about a fortnight, but you know Raoul. He'll probably keep them out for an extra week before they come crawling back, begging for a proper bath."

Alanna snorted. "Of course he will. We can break the news to him then." She yawned and stretched, looking slightly longingly at the door. The effects of both bearing twins and spending all morning in the saddle were starting to wear down on her, and she wanted nothing more than an hour or two of sleep. George squeezed her shoulders.

"Why don't you go up to the rooms, darlin'?" he suggested, planting a kiss on her head. Alanna's eyes flicked over to Jonathan. The king waved her away, and she slipped gratefully out the door with a brief goodbye, letting it close softly behind her before setting off for her rooms.

Before she was even halfway there, an old, brown-skinned man in foreign clothing rounded a corner, whistling cheerfully. When he saw Alanna, he stopped, a huge grin spreading across his bearded face.

"Ah, here's my Lioness," the old man proclaimed, sauntering over to a stunned Alanna. The exotic stranger treated the knight with familiarity, but she was certain she had never seen him before. _And,_ she thought wryly, _he would be hard to forget with all his gaudy jewelry._

"Do I know you?" she asked, one hand reaching discreetly for her sword. The old man chuckled and shook his head, making the gold that adorned his person glitter distractingly.

"No, my dear, but _I_ know _you_. Now, now, there's no need for weapons," he said merrily, eyeing Alanna's sword casually. "I'm on a peaceful mission."

"And what mission might that be?" Alanna demanded, resting her hand on her sword's hilt, despite the stranger's reassurances.

The man winked. "I like to keep an eye on my vassals." His laughing eyes landed on Alanna's abdomen. "Congratulations, Lioness."

With that, he turned and walked back the way he came, resuming his lively whistling. The ember stone around Alanna's neck pulsed, but by the time she grabbed it, the man had gone. Cautiously, Alanna followed him, clutching her necklace. Peering around the corner, she looked around for the eccentric old man.

But he was gone.

Alanna blinked in confusion. She was sure she had seen him go this way…hadn't she? Alanna wasn't sure now. The memory was growing foggy, even as she struggled to remember. Had it been real, or was she so tired that she had imagined the whole conversation? She shook her head. The memory was nearly gone now. Shrugging, Alanna resumed her walk to her rooms, yawning the entire way. Sleepily she let herself inside, dragging her feet to the bed.

By the time her head hit her pillows, Alanna couldn't remember her encounter with the Trickster at all.

**Haha random Kyprioth visit. I think he'll have a recurring role from now on. And if anyone's wondering why I keep putting him in here and then having George & Alanna forget it, it's because I think Kyprioth would enjoy messing with their heads a bit. He is the Trickster, after all.**

**So, please review and tell me how much you hate me. As usual. ;)**

**Is sick of football already (we lost, by the way...as usual),  
Brighteyes**


	16. Alan

**I am so, so, so, SO sorry for the wait, guys! You don't even know how guilty I feel for making you wait this long, but I am in the middle of marching band season, with school, and there's very few time for writing (you would think the weekends would be fine, but noo, there has to be a hurricane!). So, I apologize, and I promise that I will try my best to get more updates to you in a timely manner.**

**Disclaimer: Tammy's the owner of all this magnificant fandom. I'm not. Alright?**

"No, no, _no!_ Pay attention! Nothing matters but your blade. Again, all of you!"

Alanna and Raoul chuckled sympathetically, watching as the pages scrambled to obey their training master. They had been watching for several minutes now, and every so often a curious page would earn a new bruise as their eyes drifted away from their sparring partner and settled on the two knights. It did not go unnoticed that most of the glances were reserved for Alanna, who ignored them. Ever since she had publicly announced her pregnancy just a few days ago, the already common glances and whispers that followed her had increased. Alanna easily grew accustomed to it; the same had happened for her first pregnancy, and when she had announced her true sex.

"PAGE!" the training master bellowed, causing Alanna to jump. "I told you to _pay attention!_"

The Lioness looked at the page in question, who had been staring at her only seconds before. His ears and the back of his neck were slightly red, and his movements over exaggerated, as if to compensate for his lack of concentration. Alanna chuckled. It amused her to see the young pages and squires jumping to obey their master's commands, now that she wasn't among them.

"Lord Raoul?" a voice called from behind them. Alanna turned to see a man standing there, wearing the uniform for the King's Own. She recognized Raoul's second-in-command, but couldn't remember his name as he bowed politely to her before turning back to his commander.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Raoul asked, eyeing the man's exasperated expression as he nodded.

"Some of the men decided it would be…_amusing_ to hide the others' possessions on the roof of the barracks. Including yours, sir," the second-in-command answered, his mouth twitching. Raoul groaned as Alanna laughed outright.

"Assign the men responsible latrine duty," Raoul sighed, "and tell them that any pranks like that on the road will get them a much worse consequence."

Alanna watched as the man nodded and sprinted in the direction of the Own's barracks, which, Alanna knew, was teeming with activity due to the fact that Third Company was preparing to set out as temporary replacements of the King's Champion. Raoul had graciously accepted the position for a second time, saying he would be glad to assist his friend while she was "populating Tortall", but that didn't mean that his men had to like it. But when Alanna had suggested finding another replacement so Third Company could have a bit of a break, Raoul had refused, saying that they would only grow restless with nothing to do.

"Those men are more children than adults," Raoul grumbled under his breath. "Just wait until I get them out on the road."

Alanna grinned. "They'll be far too tired to pull many pranks once they've been touring Tortall for a few weeks."

Raoul snorted. "They're _never_ too tired for pranks."

"Is that how I taught you how to hold a sword?" the training master roared over Alanna's amused snort, pointing an ominous finger at a cringing page. "Do it like that on a battlefield and see how long you'll last. Fix it!"

"They don't know how easy they have it." Raoul shook his head as a page yelped in pain from an injury he easily could have avoided, if he hadn't been staring at the Lioness. Both of the knights watched the training master berate the boy for his laziness, each one remembering their own personal encounters with a yelling training master.

"It's hard to believe that was us just a few years ago," Alanna commented, wincing as another page received a particularly heavy blow. Raoul nodded.

"Makes me wonder what _they'll_ be like, once they're knighted," he replied, nodding at the sparring boys. A mischievous gleam glittered in his eyes. "How many of them do you think will wind up pregnant, Lioness?"

Alanna casually aimed a kick at Raoul's shins. The big knight jumped out of her reach, smirking at Alanna.

"No need to be so touchy," he teased, leaning against the fence again. Alanna shrugged with a wicked smile and turned back to the pages, many of whom were now attempting to hide snickers as their training master stomped amongst them, loudly correcting forms and postures.

Although she didn't take on squires, Alanna watched each page with a critical eye, picking out the ones that would succeed and the ones that would simply coast to their shield. One of them, a medium-sized boy with blonde hair, caught and held her attention. He was obviously overmatched by his opponent, who stood at least six inches taller than him, though their bodies were evenly muscled. But the difference in sizes didn't seem to slow him down; with swift movements meant to take his opponent by surprise, the boy disarmed his rival almost every time, and when he didn't, redoubled his efforts with enthusiasm.

"He's a tough one," Raoul observed, following Alanna's gaze and nodding at the page. He smiled at the boy managed to overpower his opponent yet again. "You should hear the training master talk about him. He's almost complimentary."

Alanna smiled. "He's a bit overmatched, don't you think?"

"Not him," Raoul responded, shaking his head. "He's beaten nearly every other page in the palace. No one thought he would turn out to be much at first. Now he's on his way to becoming the best swordsman in his year." He paused and watched the page for a moment, a smirk hovering about his mouth. "Sounds like someone else I know," he said, turning to Alanna. "Does it remind _you_ of anyone, Sir Alan?"

Alanna ignored him, turning pointedly away to examine the page again. It had been a long time since someone had called her 'Alan', and hearing the name again brought back old memories. She pictured her younger self, disguised as a boy, toiling to match the strengths of the others and to overcome her womanly obstacles. Her body throbbed with the remembered the pains and aches that hadn't stopped after achieving knighthood and continued even now. Each memory brought back a ferocious sense of pride for Alanna as she recalled the fierce determination that had often been the only thing keeping her on the track to her shield and title.

Watching the page, Alanna admired the fluidity of his movements that showed off his prominent skill. He was remarkably well-balanced for someone of his youth and size, and held his blade with the ease of long practice. Alanna smiled as, victorious once more, the young boy glanced around for his training master, but caught Alanna's eyes instead. The page hesitated, seeing the thoughtful look in Alanna's famed violet eyes. Slowly, the lady knight dipped her head in a small nod of approval before turning away to watch the others.

"What did I say about paying attention?" demanded the training master, stomping over to a sparring pair. "That's got to be the worst form I've seen in all my life."

Raoul shuddered. "It's a wonder we ever survived our training years.

Alanna laughed, allowing her hands to run over her belly, which, after three months of bearing twins, was only just barely beginning to show. She watched the pages distantly, smoothing her tunic flat under her hands and remembering the endless hours she herself had spent in the ring, sword in hand.

"They've got a long way to go yet," she remarked. Raoul nodded his agreement.

Alanna glanced back at the pages. The one Raoul had compared her to was sparring his partner again, with every ounce of attention focused on his blade. As she watched him, allowing the memories that flowed through her mind with every swoop of his sword to play out in her mind's eye, an idea began to take shape.

"Let's go," she said to Raoul, pushing away from the fence and heading back to the palace, keeping half of her attention on her conversation with Raoul and half on the hazy thought forming in her mind.

* * *

"Aunty Alanna!" two squeaky and very excited voices screeched as Alanna stepped into the palace nursery a few minutes later. She laughed and bent to greet the prince and princess who were clamoring for her attention. Thom stood just behind them, trying to push his way past his taller companions.

"Easy there, now," George chuckled, coming over to pry the children off of his wife. "Aunty Alanna isn't unbreakable, you know."

Alanna grinned and scooped Thom up into her arms. She kissed his forehead gently as he tucked his head into her neck before turning to her husband. "What were you up to in here?"

"He was telling us _stories!_" Princess Kalasin informed her happily. "About a Dog and a Piper—"

"—and a talking cat!" Prince Roald finished for her, beaming up at George. Thom tugged on Alanna's tunic urgently.

"Mama," he whispered eagerly, "Da said I remembered the story best! Better than Kally and Roald!

"Did he now?" Alanna asked, amused. Thom nodded happily.

"Even the part about Cr—Crook..." He frowned, struggling with the unfamiliar word.

"Crookshanks," George gently reminded his son.

"Crookshanks," Thom repeated proudly, smiling at his mother.

"That's my boy." Alanna kissed Thom's forehead again before setting him back on the ground. With a last smile for his mother, Thom trotted after Kalasin and Roald, who were running about the nursery, squealing as they chased each other and avoided their nurses. George chuckled and came to drape his arm around Alanna.

"Let's slip away while we've got the chance, lass," he suggested, guiding Alanna out into the hall. Kally's shrill voice followed them, crying, "You great looby!" as she gleefully pursued Roald round and round the nursery. Alanna cocked an eyebrow at George.

"Thayet will have your head for telling them those stories again," she informed him. "Kally wouldn't stop talking about becoming a Dog for weeks after the last time." George chuckled.

"She'll have to catch me first," he replied as they set off down the hallway. He squeezed Alanna shoulders gently before changing the subject. "Maude sent us a letter."

"Oh?" Alanna looked up at him. "What did it say?"

George's hazel eyes danced with laughter. "She wanted to be sure that you were visitin' the healers regularly, and to tell you that Ayesha is eagerly awaitin' your return. By the sounds of it, she's prepared the Swoop for a whole army of expectin' mothers." Alanna groaned.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect anything different," she sighed.

"No, you shouldn't." George lightly steered Alanna towards the door to their private rooms, talking quietly all the while. From time to time, Alanna's scarred hands would wander to rest on her growing abdomen, and George's would soon follow, warm and reassuring against her skin. Alanna mentally wrestled with herself, trying to work up the courage to tell George the idea Raoul had inadvertently given her.

"George?" Alanna finally managed to choke out as they rounded the corner to their rooms. "Have you thought about what to name the twins?"

"No," George admitted, holding open their door. "Have you?"

The Lioness shook her head as she walked past him into their rooms. "Not until today."

"What were you thinkin'?" George asked. Alanna opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again, hesitating. She sat down on the edge of the bed, toying with her ember stone.

"You're going to think it's stupid," she muttered, feeling a blush creeping up her neck. George sat down beside her and slipped his finger beneath her chin, gently bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Try me." He bent his head to kiss the tip of her nose, then her lips, softly. Alanna sighed.

"Raoul and I were watching the pages this morning," she said, staring hard at the wall beyond George, as if to memorize its every line. "He called me 'Alan'. It got me thinking, about all the memories that name holds for me, the life that I led because of it." Alanna stopped, peeking up at George's thoughtful face before nervously continuing, "I want to name one of the twins Alan, if it's a boy."

George blinked down at his wife, waiting for the rest of her request. When he realized she was finished, the corner of his lips rose in a teasing smile. "Is that all?" he asked. Alanna nodded slowly. George sighed. "When will you learn that you can come to me with anythin'? You were more edgy than a new thief, fresh from the city. Of course we can name one of the twins Alan." He swiftly brushed his lips against Alanna's. "It's almost foolish to ask."

Alanna smiled back, kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Thank you," she murmured, feeling oddly relieved to have his support. She knew that she should have expected his reaction, but a hidden fear of rejection had cast unnecessary doubts in her mind.

_Must be the hormones_, she thought wryly, burying her nose in George's chest. He kissed the top of her head, folding her into his arms. For a moment, neither of them spoke, content in their silence.

"You know," George said thoughtfully, "we're goin' to need at least two names. Four, if you really think about it." Alanna looked up at him quizzically, and he clarified, "Two for boys, and two for girls."

Alanna moaned and dropped her head back to his shoulder. "Fine," she mumbled, "but _you_ can choose them. I already came up with Thom and Alan."

**Well, it's certainly not my best work, but I don't think it was my worst, either. Plus, no random Kyprioth visits (you should all tell me if that should keep going or not, because honestly, I just put him in there when it fits). Please tell me what you though, because I'm still struggling with my writer's block, and I could use the support/help.**

**Oh, and I hope you caught the Terrier shoutout, because no one caught the Daine/Numair hint in the last chapter (George was talking about a pretty lass _sinking her claws _into Numair...animals, geddit?).**

**Again, I'm really, really sorry about the delay,  
Brighteyes**


	17. Lunacy

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all of your completely amazing reviews. I'm a bit nervous about how you guys will feel about this one, so please, please review. I'm curious. Oh, and there's some choice language later on, not much, but still there. Just thought I should let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns, I don't, end of story. The end.**

Alanna stretched luxuriously in her bed at Pirate's Swoop, shielding her eyes from the mid-morning sun. Yawning hugely, she reached out lazily for George, but her fingers found only empty air. For the first time, Alanna realized just how low the sun was outside her window.

_Mithros!_ she thought, sitting bolt upright. _It must be nearly noon!_

With an irritated groan, Alanna hoisted herself out of bed, grumbling about wasting the day. She hardly ever slept so late, having developed strong sleeping habits in her page years. She didn't want to break those habits now, no matter how tired her pregnancy made her.

Still mumbling sourly, Alanna tugged off her nightshirt, reaching for her tunic. About to pull it on, Alanna paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror tucked into the corner. Her usually muscular abdomen was swollen slightly, creating a medium-sized bump between her breast band and loincloth, proof of her four months of pregnancy. She ran a hand over the bulge that was usually hidden beneath her tunic, thinking about the babes growing beneath it. It still amazed her that she was blessed enough to bear two more children, after being gifted with Thom. Alanna smiled at the thought of her son as she dressed. The young boy always managed to make her smile, what with his endless questions and cheerful demeanor. Thom was forever asking questions, and never failed to listen to the answers with all the earnestness a boy of his age was capable of. He greatly reminded Alanna of her twin, a likeness that often left her laughing at half-forgotten memories as her son stumbled across a new discovery or drove his maids mad with his endless questions.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Alanna's musings. The lady knight moved to open it, revealing a smartly dressed young maid.

"Mistress Maude sent me to make sure you were awake, miss," the girl said, curtsying politely, "and to tell you that Baron Cooper went to visit the stables, if you wish to join him."

"Thank you," Alanna said, and the maid curtsied again before sashaying off. Alanna watched her go for a moment, then reluctantly waddled after her, wondering if she would be able to steal some food from the kitchens.

* * *

George wandered up and down the stable aisle, greeting and petting any horse curious enough to stick its long face out of its stall. The earthy smell of horse filled his nostrils, and he breathed deeply, relishing the comforting aura of the barn. He often came here to relax, especially when Alanna was gone, when he could find solace in the silent company of the horses. Sometimes he brought Thom, and the two of them would stay for hours, petting, grooming, and talking to the horses.

Darkmoon butted George affectionately as he stopped for a third time before her to rub her ears.

"You're almost as fine as your mistress," George murmured to her. Darkmoon tossed her head, indignant at being compared unfavorably to Alanna, making George chuckle.

"You know, one of the last things a woman wants to walk in on is her husband sweet talking her horse. Particularly when the woman's pregnant."

George glanced over his shoulder at Alanna, who stood in the doorway of the barn, leaning casually against a stall.

"It's hard to resist such a fine-lookin' animal. Besides, I see no woman here," he teased, eyeing Alanna's tunic and breeches pointedly. Alanna rested a hand over her twin-laden belly, cocking an eyebrow at her husband.

"I doubt any man ever had to go through this," she replied, massaging her stomach. George smiled and walked over to kiss her.

"Are they troublin' you?" he asked, hooking an arm around her waist.

"No. I'm just tired." George heard the vague annoyance in her voice. He squeezed her waist sympathetically, knowing how much she hated not being able to be an active Champion for months on end.

"Let's go back to the tower," he suggested. "I've been in here long enough."

Alanna allowed him to steer her outside, muttering half-heartedly under her breath about his over protectiveness. In truth, she _was_ getting tired, but she knew that if she let her fatigue show, George would start worrying.

"A letter from Corus arrived today," George mentioned casually as they stepped outside into the sunlight. Alanna frowned up at the sky, still irked that she had slept so late.

"Who was it from?" she asked.

"Ma," the baron answered. "She wanted to know if you were takin' proper care of yourself, and how the babes were comin' along. And," he continued, eyes twinkling, "she told me to remind you about your stretches. Apparently Thayet was askin' about it."

Alanna snorted. "Of course she was."

She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a pair of eyes fixed on her. She looked behind her, half-expecting to see some menacing shadow advancing upon them. Instead, she saw a small group of children playing a skipping game and a man who appeared to be watching them, lazily leaning against a building. Still, the hair on the back of her neck rippled forebodingly. Alanna's hand wandered to her belt, where her sword usually dangled, but which she had left in her rooms.

Seeing his wife's distraction, George paused, frowning down at her.

"Is somethin' wrong, lass?" he inquired, following her gaze. Alanna shook her head.

"I thought I heard something," she lied, turning to go forward again, one hand resting protectively on her enlarged midsection. George seemed to pick up on her attentiveness, looking guardedly at those around them and keeping a firm hold around Alanna's shoulders. As the door to the tower came into her sight, Alanna let a sigh of relief escape her as the feeling of being watched receded. She allowed her pace to slow slightly, giving her tired body a bit of a break and trying to shake off the last of her lingering wariness. She mentally shook herself, permitting her eyes to make one last sweep of her surroundings.

_See?_ she thought, determinedly calm. _There's no one there. You're just being paranoid_.

Without warning, the ember stone around Alanna's neck pulsed furiously, just as a feral war cry tore through the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Alanna saw a dark figure leap into view, pointing something at the couple. Beside her, George swore and dropped to his hands and knees, dragging Alanna down with him.

A split second later, an arrow whizzed over their heads, embedding itself firmly in the ground a few feet away.

A nearby woman shrieked in terror, and several men swore in shock, but Alanna ignored them. Without thinking, she jumped to her feet, spinning to face the archer. When he saw that the Lioness's outraged violet gaze was set on him, he emitted a kind of strangled squeal and fled. Cursing, Alanna stepped after him, but George was too quick for her. His hazel eyes as incensed as his wife's, he flew after the would-be assassin, catching him before he managed to turn the corner. Alanna followed them, watching as George tackled the howling man to the ground.

"You, go get the guards at the gate!" she yelled at a teenage boy who had just emerged through a nearby door. The boy nodded and sprinted off, and Alanna continued on her pursuit of her husband and attempted murderer, silently cursing her pregnant state for preventing her from running fully and wishing fervently that she had her sword. As she neared the wrestling pair, the frantic man's muffled voice grew clearer and clearer.

"—unnatural!" the man was screaming, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Demon woman, filthy whore—"

"Shut yer mouth!" George roared, his accent becoming heavier in his rage, but the man payed him no mind.

"—spawn of evil, carrying evil's offspring!"

But Alanna had finally reached them. Bending to pick up the forgotten bow and quiver that had been thrown to the ground, Alanna turned to face her husband and the assassin.

A quick inspection proved that Alanna had never seen the man before. He was of middling height and age, with filthy brown hair cropped short and unevenly. He was thin, and his clothes that hung on his wiry frame were dirty and poorly made, fraying at the seams. When he caught sight of her, the man redoubled his efforts to free himself, furiously shouting nonsense as he flailed to escape George's hold. A desperate hand grasped George's arm, trying to pry it away.

"No you don't," George growled. Quick as a flash, he whipped out a dagger, pressing its flat blade to the man's throat. The man suddenly grew as still as death, hardly daring to breathe.

Alanna crouched awkwardly beside her husband, looking up and down the man's body to see any impressions of another weapon. Seeing none, she held up the bow so that the assassin could see it, then swiftly cracked it over her knee. As she had suspected, it broke easily and cleanly in two, a mark of its cheap make. The man shouted his fury and resumed his struggles, carefully avoiding George's dagger.

"Selfish bitch!" he screeched, trying to claw his way to Alanna. "No thought for those beneath you—"

"I said,_ shut it!"_ George roared, loud enough to be heard above the heated objections of the villagers who had gathered around them. The man immediately cowered beneath George, as if to shield himself from their wrath. Alanna stared down at him, feeling herself begin to tremble in anger. _He nearly killed my unborn children…_

"You disgust me," she spat, the ice in her tone enough to make several others shrink away in fear.

The man, however, seemed to become more enraged at the sound of her voice. Catching the baron off his guard, the deranged man managed to free his torso, lunging at Alanna. Impulsively, Alanna summoned her Gift and attacked the assassin's mind, grimly determined to keep him from harming her unborn twins.

Sensing her presence inside his conscience, the would-be killer howled like a wounded animal and clutched his head as an irate George tackled him once more. But Alanna had already gotten a good glimpse of his mind. It was the mind of a madman, full of nonsensical ramblings and clouded thoughts, everything twisting and blending into almost frightening lunacy. But the most alarming aspect of it all was the solid belief that the assassin was doing no wrong, and that the demon woman—Alanna—must die.

Revolted by the maze of insanity, Alanna hurriedly withdrew into the safety and security of her own mind, just as Pirate's Swoop's guard came pounding into view. One of them helped George with the still-wailing assassin, securing him in ropes and forcing him to his feet. Another peered in at his face.

"Have mercy! Leave my mind, evil spirits," the man begged, still attempting to hold his head, despite his bonds. The guard scowled.

"Does anyone know this man?" he asked the general public, gesturing with obvious contempt at the assassin. The assembled villagers shook their heads. The guard turned to George, who still pointed a knife at the bound and screaming culprit. "What do you want us to do with him, sir? The law says death."

"Arrest him," Alanna said loudly, cutting off her husband. All of the men turned to look at her in amazement as she stood before them, defending the man who had just attempted her murder. "He's insane," she explained, watching the man rant and rave to the heavens. "I saw inside his mind. Send him to Corus, and let the king and queen decide. It is Jon's place, with me being his Champion."

The guard straightened at the mention of Alanna's position. He stiffly inclined his head. "As you wish, lady."

He gestured to a number of his men. Together, they herded their prisoner away from the gawking crowd. Alanna watched them go, her mind blank. As the last cry of "demon woman!" faded into the distance, Alanna turned slowly to look at her husband, who stood where he had held the lunatic hostage, watching his wife. As she turned, their eyes met.

In two short strides, George had Alanna in his arms, holding her as if to shield her from death yet again. She did the same, practically welding her arms around him over her swollen midsection, not caring that the villagers were still watching them. Now, in the quiet of the aftermath, the reality of what could have happened came crashing down around Alanna, making her heart beat erratically in her chest. Her twins were almost killed; _she_ was almost killed, in the safety of her own home. Her stomach rioted, and it was all she could do to not empty its contents all over George. She groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"Alanna?" George's voice, rough with concern, seemed to echo in Alanna's thoughts, which, compared to the disarrayed mess of attempted murderer's, seemed bizarrely orderly. She blinked up at George, placing a hand over her rebelling stomach.

"I'm all right, just…in shock, I think," she assured him weakly. George's eyes drifted to her midsection. "The twins are fine."

George nodded once, then pulled Alanna back into his arms. By this time, most of the crowd had dispersed, trying to give the husband and wife the privacy they wanted, but a few of the more curious villagers still lingered.

"Come with me," George murmured, pulling Alanna after him as he made his way to the tower, unconsciously avoiding the arrow that was still lodged in the earth. Alanna's entire body still shook in fury at the assassin's antics and horror at how close he had come to succeeding. She, of course, had been confronted with death before, many times, but not while she was carrying twins. Not when she was responsible for two other vulnerable lives. The assassin's arrow had come too close for comfort. What if—she stopped herself with a shudder, refusing to think about what could have happened if George had not pulled her away in time.

The door to the tower closed behind them, jolting Alanna out of her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small group of maids scamper out of sight, no doubt gone to gossip about what had just happened. But Alanna didn't care. Turning to George, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. His arms closed around her.

"Easy, lass" he soothed her, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "It's alright. You're safe now."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Alanna said, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She furiously held them back, refusing to cry. Taking a deep breath, Alanna looked up at her husband. "I almost lost the twins, George. Just a second later, and they wouldn't have survived."

"Shh…" George shushed her, cupping her face in his hands and trying to hide his anguish at the thought of losing his wife and unborn children. "Don't talk like that, darlin'. All three of you made it."

He kissed her firmly, as if to prove that she was truly there, alive. When he pulled away, he saw that the familiar violet eyes were swimming with hidden tears and felt his heart ache. He wanted to take Alanna in his arms forever and hide her from all harm, but knew she wouldn't permit it. She was fully capable of taking care of herself, although right now, she looked like any other mother, frightened of losing her little ones before she had ever even seen them.

"You're safe now," he said again, burying his nose in Alanna's fiery hair. He felt her nod against his chest, then felt goosebumps rise on his skin as she took in deep, calming breaths. After a moment, she slumped limply against him, letting him hold the majority of her weight. George did so without complaint, knowing how tired her pregnancy made her, on top of the shock of this afternoon.

Pounding footsteps suddenly pervaded the quiet of the entrance hall. Surprised, George and Alanna looked up, just as Maude burst through the door.

"What in the name of the Goddess happened?" she demanded, stopping in front of the couple and planting her hands on her hips. "One second I see Alanna going to fetch you in that precious stable of yours, and the next, you're tackling an assassin." She gazed sternly at the expecting mother. "If Thom had seen what happened, you would have quite a mess to clean up."  
"How is he?" Alanna asked, her fear remounting at the mention of her son. "Did he see anything? Could you hear—"

"The boy's fine," Maude cut her off, waving a hand. Both George and Alanna visibly sagged in relief. "I left him with one of the maids so I could check on his mother. You can see him if you'd like."

"I would."

Maude nodded, closely examining Alanna's face. "You look ill. Were you hurt?"

"No." Alanna shook her head, feeling George's arms tense around her. "I just—I had a bit of a shock."

"And rightly so," the old nursemaid tutted. "Any _normal_ woman would have gone into early labor." Alanna smiled weakly as George chuckled humorlessly. Maude's wise eyes softened as she reached out to cup Alanna's cheek. "You always were a magnet for trouble," she remarked fondly, then sighed. "I should really examine you thoroughly, just to make sure you're completely all right. Come." She turned and walked briskly back the way she had arrived, George and Alanna following slowly, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Alanna rested her head on George's shoulder. He pressed his lips gently to the top of her head. "George?"

"Hmm?"

"After today, I'm carrying my sword. I don't care how heavy it is, I'm not right without it."

George nodded, the hint of a smile hovering about his lips. "I thought you would say that. I'm not goin' to stop you, darlin'. Just promise me that you won't overwork yourself."

"She doesn't need to promise you that," Maude called over her shoulder. "The moment she tries to lift that sword of hers, she'll forget her reasons for wanting it in the first place."

* * *

Kyprioth angrily rammed his fist into the bejeweled wall of his home in the Divine Realms. In his mind, he replayed what had just happened, imagined the famed Lioness lying on the ground, having escaped death by a mere second, saved only by her husband's quick hands. He saw the assassin, crouched on the ground beneath the Trickster's old vassal, raving madness into thin air, his weapon lying beside him. Cursing fluently, the Trickster god seized a nearby pillow, ripping it in half. His anger unsated, he repeated the gesture on another one, then another.

_How could George be so _careless_?_ Kyprioth thought crossly, stomping away from the mess of ruined pillows. _How could he almost let the child be harmed?_

The Trickster swore, shooing away a flock of crows. Two of them remained where they were, blinking steadily at him.

"What?" he shouted, glaring at the crows.

"You're over reacting," one of them, Sky, the crow goddess, informed him, picking up a garish necklace with her powerful talons. "The girl is alive, as is her twin. You have nothing to fear."

"It was too close a call, damn it!" Kyprioth snarled. "I can't protect them from everything, not when my attention is needed elsewhere."

Sky's mate, Dawn Crow, ruffled its feathers. "George and Alanna are managing on their own. You are being foolish."

"Foolish?" Kyprioth spat. "I cannot afford to lose the girl! She is too important."

"And her parents will do whatever they can to protect her and her brothers from harm," Sky said, glancing up at her flock, who now flitted between the clouds hovering at the ceiling. "You are nearly powerless on Tortallan soil; they can do as much to shield her as you. And your sister has her hand on Alanna. We must trust that this is enough."

Kyprioth swore. "I can't leave the protection of the spy to my _sister_! She is part of the reason I need the girl in the first place!"

Dawn Crow shrugged his wings. "As much as you dislike her, the Mother Goddess has her uses."

The Trickster scowled and turned away, kicking pillows and rugs out of his path with no care for cleanliness. Beneath his anger at his former vassal and his wife, Kyprioth felt a grudging acceptance of the crow god and goddess's words. He could do no more to protect the girl than the famed Lioness and her equally skilled thief-husband. And surely his sister, the all-powerful Mother Goddess, wouldn't dream of letting one of her favorite vassals lose something as precious as a child?

Kyprioth turned back to the crow gods, who were seemingly too busy preening each other to notice him.

"You were right," he told them cheerfully, his former anger apparently forgotten. "I over reacted."

Sky glanced up at him briefly before returning to her preening. "Of course you did. Now clean up those pillows. It's a mess in here."

**Holy randomness. This is quite the crack chapter, isn't it? Honestly, this is pretty much what I thought when writing this: **_**Hmm...what if something really, really bad happened at the Swoop? And while I'm at it, let's make the guy insane. Oh! And another random Kyprioth visit! Aw, heck, add in the crows...yeaah.**_

**Lol. Guess what? I'm thinking about changing some chapter names in this fic. I thought you might want to know that.**

**Is totally psyched about the BRISINGR release party on Friday/Saturday!!,  
Brighteyes**

**P.S.- Eka fricai un Shur'tugal (brownie points if you know what that means!).**


	18. Alianne

**Atra esterni thelduin, eom fricai! If you understood that (which appearantly quite a few of you should), then let me tell you, if you haven't read Brisingr yet, you should. It was amazing. but more on that later. Right now, I want to thank everyone for your reviews, and say, yes, "Eka fricai un Shur'tugal" _does_ mean "I am a friend and Dragon Rider".**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of this, Tammy does. Mmkay?**

A light breeze ruffled Alanna's hair as she watched her husband and son play on the shore of Pirate's Swoop. George held Thom's hand as the young boy darted through the water, shrieking whenever his bare feet got wet. The Lioness sat further up on shore, one hand resting on her thickening midsection. A dagger rested in its sheath at her hip, one of the many signs of her increased guard after the madman's attack last month. True to Maude's prediction, Alanna's initial promise to wear her sword had hardly lasted a week before its weight had proven to be too much for her pregnant state. She had opted instead for the lighter—but still effective—dagger. The imprint of others were visible in each of her boots, as well as in George's usual places on his own person.

Alanna watched as her baron gently flicked water at Thom's freckly face. Thom's high, childish laugh rang through the air as he skipped gleefully away through the shallows. Grinning, the baron bent and swooped his son into the air to drape him over his shoulder, causing Thom to giggle and squirm. Alanna chuckled softly, enjoying the sound of her husband and son's laughter. George's amused hazel eyes drifted to catch Alanna's, and he started towards her, still holding Thom captive.

"Look what I found down by the water," he joked, reaching up to tickle Thom.

"Mama, it's me!" the boy shrieked merrily, fighting to look at Alanna. The lady knight feigned ignorance.

"He seems to think I'm his mother," she remarked, smiling, just as Thom finally managed to maneuver himself so that his face was visible.

"Mama!" he giggled, heedless of how close he was to falling. "Look at me!"

George chuckled as he tightened his grip on Thom. "He's a jumpy one."

Alanna laughed again before hauling herself to her feet. Her body protested, being laden with five months worth of pregnancy, but she ignored it. When she finally stood again, the expecting mother stepped closer to her husband and son, playfully peering in at Thom.

"He _does_ look familiar," she observed, stretching to tickle him. "Maybe it's the hair."

The small boy laughed helplessly, struggling vainly to free himself. George moved him so that he now perched on George's shoulder, his head higher than either of his parents'. There he wobbled precariously, until, about to fall, he was saved by George flipping him upside down.

"Da," Thom giggled, his arms dangling above his head, "do it again!"

George laughed, hoisting his son up to his shoulder again. Alanna shaded her eyes against the sun, smiling as Thom squealed excitedly from his new height. Down he came.

"Again!" he trilled, making his parents laugh.

"You'll keep it up all day if I let you," George chuckled, setting Thom on his feet. The boy promptly ran behind George, laughing as his father snatched him again, then shrieking as he tickled him. Breaking free, Thom trotted to Alanna and threw his arms around her legs. Alanna looked down at him as he hid beneath the bulge of her belly.

"Thom, what in the world are you doing?" she asked, amused. Her son gazed up at her, craning his neck around her stomach.

"You're bigger, Mama," he explained, breathless. "Da can't get me here."

George and Alanna just laughed and shook their heads at their youngling's logic. Alanna's hand wandered to run over her belly. George watched her.

"Why don't you let your ma sit, lad?" he suggested off-handedly. Alanna raised an eyebrow at him. George simply smiled. He knew she thought he was mollycoddling her, but he didn't care. Someone had to watch over her.

The three of them settled down just out of the water's reach. Thom watched, fascinated, as the water rose and fell, coming close to them before retreating again. George and Alanna kept their eyes on him, chatting idly. After a few moments, Thom grew bored and fidgeted.

"Da," he whined, turning pleading eyes to his father, "tell me a story? Please?"

George exchanged an amused glance with Alanna before nodding. "Of course, lad."

Thom beamed and plopped himself down before George, looking up at him with youthful fascination. For a moment, George said nothing. Then, he smirked and leaned towards his son.

"Not too long ago, there were two great friends," he began. "One was a page, the other a prince." Alanna turned her head a fraction of an inch, wondering what her husband was up to. "Over time, they came to trust each other with their lives. They didn't know it, but that trust would one day save the prince."

Alanna glared sharply at George, but the former King of the Rogue ignored her alarm and continued with his story. "One day terrible sickness swept over Corus. Everyone was at risk to catch it, from the servants to the nobility. Even the prince's mother, Queen Lianne, caught the sweatin' sickness, as people started callin' it. Healers tired quickly from the amount of sick people needin' their attention, and the prince found himself bein' separated from anyone with even a hint of the sickness, so that he, as the only heir, could stay healthy. But even that couldn't stop the illness from seekin' him."

The Lioness shuddered, remembering the many people who had fallen victim to the disease brought about by Duke Roger in his rush for the crown. She had accepted her past as the past long ago, and didn't dwell on it any longer, but that didn't stop the unpleasant feeling that came with many of these memories. Still, the story of the sweating sickness had become just that: a story, dimmed by the happenings that followed it, but far from soothing to recall.

Young Thom watched George, completely oblivious to his mother's musings.

"The prince got sick," George said somberly, also remembering the real-life story, "but all of the healers were too weak to cure him. He grew worse and worse, until it was whispered that the Black God was waitin' at his door. As a last hope, the prince's friend, the page, was sent for, so that he could use his Gift to heal the prince." George looked at Alanna then, nostalgia and pride swirling around in his hazel eyes. "No one knows everythin' that happened that day, but the page saved the prince. He stopped thinkin' about his fear of his Gift and drove death itself away from his friend. Some believe that Mithros and the Goddess themselves came to the page's aid to save the prince. Others believe it was all the work of the page. Either way, the realm was ever grateful to the boy for savin' their heir, and the prince and page were closer than ever."

Alanna blushed, though she knew George wasn't hinting at her stint as Jonathan's lover; _that_ hadn't begun until her squire years. Thom cocked his head, as he often did when pondering a story or a new question.

"The page saved the prince?" he asked. George nodded. "How?"

"He managed to forget his fear of his Gift in order to save the prince, who was like a brother to him," Alanna said, smiling at George. It was something of a joke between them, the sibling-like relationship that Alanna and Jonathan now shared compared to their previous relations.

"A _page_ saved the prince?" Thom interrupted, sounding awed. "That's a lot of magic."

Alanna chuckled dryly. "Yes, it was."

Thom turned to watch the water again. "I'm gonna be like that one day," he said decisively, gazing up at Alanna.

The lady knight was gripped with a sudden fear at Thom's words. She didn't want her son to become a power-mad sorcerer, like Roger, or become so engrossed in his magic that he didn't see the harm it caused, like her twin. Both of them had lost their lives because of it; Alanna would sooner throw herself at the Black God than allow that to happen to a child of hers. The Lioness looked down at her son. His hazel eyes were determined, but innocent. His face was eager, like a scholar presented with a new object to study. Alanna tried to remember a time when her brother Thom had had the same look; she couldn't. Her brother and her son were too very different people, however similar their fascinations were. The expecting mother smoothed her tunic flat against her belly, reassured. She and George could raise their son to be different. He wouldn't grow up to be like Roger, or even his namesake, even if he did become a scholar.

"Of course you are, lad," Alanna heard herself say. Thom beamed up at her. He scrambled to his feet, throwing himself back at the water with renewed excitement.

"Mama, teach me magic!" he pleaded, skipping away from the water as it reached for him.

"One day, Thom, I promise," his mother replied, leaning against George as his fingers traced circles through her tunic. Satisfied, young Thom turned away and flew along the water's edge, shrieking with glee. George pressed his lips to Alanna's copper hair.

"He won't be like Thom," the baron whispered. Alanna lifted her face to his, kissing him softly.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" she asked. George grinned and kissed her again.

"You're not as hard to read as you used to be, darlin'," he said. Alanna made a face, but let it pass.

A few feet away, Thom stopped his race through the water to examine something in the sand. A moment later, he darted off, headed back to the waves. George and Alanna talked quietly while they watched him, sifting through their lists of names for the twins. After choosing Alan, they had exhausted both of their family trees, picked apart every legend and ballad they knew, and listed all of their friends, to no avail. George was reluctant to choose; of all of their narrowed choices, he couldn't find one that felt right for a child of his.

"Diona…Willes…Ilony…Nilo…Lorine…," George listed, reciting his ancestors for what felt like the hundredth time. Alanna interrupted him with a shake of her head.

"We've already decided against all of those," she sighed, "and my family, as well."

"You liked Rebakah," George replied.

"And _you_ liked Liam. They're possibilities."

"But still not right?"

Alanna smiled. "Still not right."

George sighed and closed his eyes. A moment passed in silence as his lady knight watched Thom kick his way through the waves, startling a nearby crow into flight. Then George said, "Were the other names this hard?"

The Lioness smirked. "Of course."

The baron of Pirate's Swoop raised an eyebrow. "Are you being cheeky with me, darlin'?" Alanna laughed.

"Laddybuck, you'd be concerned if I wasn't," she quipped. George chuckled, leaning in to gently press his lips to Alanna's and to wrap an arm around her swelling waist.

"Of course."

Thom chose that moment to screech and gallop at his parents, salty water dripping from his now water-logged hair. George and Alanna laughed as he stopped before them, shaking water from his eyes. Alanna reached up and playfully tugged a lock of his red hair.

"What are we going to do with you?" she teased. Thom smiled his big, happy smile and climbed into her lap, curling up against her stomach. Alanna kissed the top of his salty head.

"What do _you_ think we should name the babes, Thom?" George asked, tweaking his nose. The young child cocked his head, obviously taking his decision very seriously.

"Who is the queen in all of your stories?" he asked, looking thoughtfully at his father.

"Thayet?" Alanna suggested, but her son shook his head.

"No." He screwed up his face in concentration, then brightened as he said, "Alianne."

George smiled. "You mean Lianne."

Little Thom wrinkled his nose. "I like Alianne better."

The baron and baroness laughed again. "Of course you do," Alanna said fondly, ruffling Thom's hair. Then, turning to George, she said, "I know Jon and Thayet are planning on naming a daughter Lianne. And Thayet would screech if we tried to name one of the twins after her."

"And we wouldn't want to displease Her Majesty," intoned George solemnly, a twinkle in his eyes. Alanna smirked.

"Not permanently, we wouldn't," she replied. "Besides, I can't imagine a child of ours being named Thayet."

"Alan, Rebakah, and Liam," George recited to himself. "We only need one more." Alanna nodded.

"I like Alianne," Thom said, wiggling his bare toes in the sand. "It's pretty."

A nearby crow squawked and took flight, circling nearby. George watched it thoughtfully. After a moment, he turned and looked at Alanna. "You know, lass, I think I like it, too."

Alanna blinked at George. In all honestly, she liked Alianne, as well, but the thought of picking out a final name was intimidating. It made everything seem so real, like everything was about to happen any minute. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that, not when there was still four months left until the twins were dur to arrive. The lady knight looked up at George hesitantly. The excitement and piercing satisfaction in his hazel eyes stirred something inside Alanna. Her uncertainty thawed, and her own excitement rose.

"I do, too," she admitted. The pleasure in George's hazel eyes that greeted her words was more than enough to douse the nerves that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Alianne it is, then," George said. Thom clapped excitedly.

"I came up with my sister's name!" he squeaked. Alanna laughed.

"If it's a girl, Thom," she gently pointed out, but the boy's enthusiasm couldn't be stopped.

"Can we go back to the tower now?" he asked pleadingly, gazing up at both of his parents. "I wanna tell Maude!"

George shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Thom immediately jumped up and sprinted back towards his home. George laughed and helped his pregnant wife to her feet, snaking his arm around her waist before leading her after their son. The three of them made their way back to Pirate's Swoop, Thom darting to and fro, George and Alanna watching him with amusement.

"What changed your mind about the name, lass?" George asked Alanna as Thom pelted past them yet again. When the Lioness looked up at him questioningly, he clarified, "I saw you thinkin' about it. For a moment, I thought you would say you didn't like it."

Alanna rested her head against George's chest. "I thought I wasn't hard to read anymore."

"Sometimes you manage to surprise me, darlin'. What changed your mind?"

Alanna grinned and swiftly brushed her lips against George's exposed neck. "I suppose I just liked it more than Ilony. Or Diona. Or especially," she wrinkled her nose jokingly, "Lorine."

**Ew. I don't like it. But it's the best I could do at the moment. There are so few mentions of Queen Lianne throughout Song of the Lioness I had a hard time picking a story, and the only way I could think of coming up with Alianne was Thom mispronouncing Josianne. I hope it's not too atrocious. I promise, the plot for next chapter will be better. I've been waiting to write it for a while.**

**Guess what? I won the Brisingr costume contest at BAM the night it came out! It was awesome. I got Christopher Paolini's autograph! -squee- One of the best nights of my life (after the HP release parties; THOSE are amazing). I loved the book, too, it was great. If anyone wants to discuss it, feel free to find my myspace/facebook. :)**

**Guess what else? The first marching competition was last night. We got third, which isn't _great _but it isn't bad, either. I had a great time, too. In case anyone cares, our show is called "Passion", and it's got three songs: The Painter, The Dancer, and The Musician. It's a Spanish show, and I love it. I think someone's planning on putting it on youtube eventually...ah, well. Next week is Wando competition! WOOT!**

**Se onr svedar svitja havass,  
Brighteyes**


	19. Guests and the Goddess

**Hello, all. Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews, you really are too nice. :) Also, thanks to eveyone who congratulated us on the placements. It's much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce likes cats. I'm allergic to them. She has a wicked cool name. I have one that no one knows how to spell. Tammy owns all of this. I don't.**

George watched the gentle rain fall past his study window absentmindedly. A pile of reports sat on his desk before him, waiting to be deciphered and recorded. With a sigh, the baron leaned back in his chair and buried his face in his hands. He had been shut in his study for hours now, working endlessly on the tasks his station presented him with, and his entire being was screaming for a break.

The muted creak of the door announced someone's arrival. George looked up to see Alanna step into his study, her enlarged belly preceding her. She smiled when he caught her eye.

"I thought you could use a break," she said, closing the door before coming to stand beside her husband. She wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, bending down slightly to kiss him. George snaked his arm around her waist, holding her to him. Alanna pulled away first, smiling into his amused hazel eyes.

"You have perfect timin', lass," the baron remarked, stretching to kiss the lady knight again. Alanna chuckled against his lips. When they came up for air, she glanced down at his paperwork.

"Haven't you finished yet?"

"Nearly." George grabbed a nearby chair, dragging it over for his wife. "My men in the Copper Isles have plenty to report. Apparently some of the raka have been seen celebratin' somethin'. No one but them knows what."

"I'm sure that's got those sorry excuses for royals riled up," Alanna commented, lowering her pregnant bulk into the chair slowly. George nodded.

"It's makin' them uneasy," he said, picking up one of the deciphered reports and handing it to Alanna. "It seems the slaves on one of the fiefs were nearly killed for gatherin' without their master's permission."

The lady knight made a noise of disgust as she skimmed the report, violet eyes disapproving. "They should do away with slavery. It's despicable." She handed the paper back to George.

"One day they'll see reason," he assured her, setting the report with the others. "Whether or not it's by force is another question." Alanna snorted, massaging her belly idly.

"Are your men close to figuring out what's got the raka excited?"

"No," the baron admitted ruefully. "They've tried, but all they can come up with is part of an old prophecy about restoring one of the raka's remote gods to his throne, but they can't make the connection."

"Hmm," Alanna hummed, then shrugged. "Your spies will work it out eventually."

"Of course."

Alanna smiled before glancing over at the window, tucking a wayward strand of red hair behind her ear. George reached over and squeezed her hands softly before his hazel gaze, too, drifted to outside, where they could still see the rain falling lightly.

"They should be arriving soon," Alanna said, voicing aloud exactly what George had been thinking. "The letter said noon, and it's nearly a bell past." She looked apprehensively at the rain. "You don't think anything happened to them, do you?"

George shook his head. He didn't need to ask to know who his wife was talking about. "No, darlin', I don't. More likely than not, it's the the mud that held them up. The northern parts of Tortall are bein' hit by more powerful storms than we are."

"I still don't like it." Alanna frowned. "In all the years we've known each other, he's seldom been late without a reason."

"I'm sure they're fine," George tried to reassure his wife as she dragged herself out of her chair and walked over to the window. "They can take care of themselves."

"I know," she sighed, peering out through the misty rainfall. "It's been so long since we've seen them, and neither of them are as young as they used to be."

George chuckled. "Don't let _her_ hear you say that." Alanna laughed.

"I won't."

They fell silent. Alanna gazed out at the rain for their incoming guests, leaving George to return to finishing his reports. Minutes passed in this manner, the only sounds coming from the shuffling of papers, the rain falling outside, and the occasional rustle as Alanna readjusted herself. The first afternoon bell, muted through the misty air, passed with no sign of their guests. Alanna fidgeted at her post by the window, growing restless from the anxiety of waiting. Even George found himself listening for the far-off noises made by approaching horses, or the thud of weary footsteps in the halls. Neither of them had seen their guests in nearly a year, and they were both keen to be reunited with them.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Alanna straightened suddenly, looking out at the rain-dampened surroundings with renewed concentration. Distantly, George thought he heard the sounds of the gates being opened, followed minutes later by the clomps of horse's hooves sloshing through puddles. He glanced up at his wife to see her famed violet eyes alight as she turned excitedly to face him.

"They're here," she announced, stepping away from the window. "I just saw them going into into the stable. They should be coming inside any minute."

George nodded, then stood to join his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Then let's go and greet our guests properly."

The two of them set off for the entrance hall, walking slower than they usually would because of Alanna's condition. She waddled as fast as she could at George's side, her protruding belly guiding the way. George was careful not to hurry her; at nearly six-and-a-half months pregnant, his wife was considerably larger than usual, and still grew tired easily from the added weight. At long last, they reached the entrance hall, and, despite their slow pace, found it empty, save for a servant and maid standing idly nearby. At the appearance of the baron and baroness, the servant bowed courteously while his companion curtsied. Alanna and George inclined their heads in response, but a vigorous knock on the door quickly captured their attention.

The maid, being closest to the door, quickly darted forward and seized the handle as Alanna and George approached. She opened it, revealing two wet figures standing in the doorway, nearly insubstantial rain falling about them. Water dripped from their cloaks as they stepped gratefully inside, murmuring their thanks to the maid as they passed her. George walked forward to greet the two guests.

The shorter of the two caught sight of the pair first. "George!" it said, its hooded head turned to the baron. "I should have known ye would be here waitin' on us."

George chuckled and embraced the figure. "If you had taken any longer, you wouldn't have found me waitin', cousin."

The figure laughed and threw back her hood, sending little droplets of water flying, and the familiar face of Rispah, George's cousin, emerged. "It was the cursed rain and mud that held us. The horses kept gettin' stuck." Rispah looked around, saw Alanna, and grinned. "Well, hello there, Lioness."

Alanna grinned back. "It's about time you got here," she said as she hugged the former Queen of the Rogue. The second, taller figure snorted.

"Ye have no idea," it said. This person, too, lowered its hood, revealing Coram, Alanna's former mentor and the current lord of Trebond. "Seemed like Mithros was dead set against us gettin' here." He and Rispah handed their cloaks to the waiting servant, who carried them away to be dried and stored.

"But we're here now," Rispah responded, linking arms with her husband and winking at Alanna, "and there's more cheerful things to talk about than the rain."

"Mmm…" Coram eyed Alanna's enlarged midsection. "That depends on what ye mean by 'cheerful'." The lady knight snickered as Rispah and George laughed outright. Alanna smoothed her tunic flat over her stomach, grinning wickedly at Coram as he shook his head. "I never thought I'd live to see the day," he remarked dryly. "Lady Alanna, married and expectin'. And to think, ye used to fight tooth 'n nail if ye ever had to go to a ball."

Rispah rolled her eyes teasingly. "Don't go an' get all mopey because she's grown."

Coram looked offended. "I was only sayin' she—"

With a mock-impatient sigh, Rispah kissed Coram into silence. Alanna giggled as the other woman pulled away with a wink.

"Works every time," she said, and both women broke out in laughter as Coram blushed and mumbled something under his breath. George took advantage of his guests' distraction to slip over to the still-waiting maid and whisper something in her ear. The girl nodded and trotted away, leaving George to sidle back over to his wife, sliding his arm around her thicker waist. Alanna's violet eyes met George's hazel ones. George nodded in answer to the question there. Satisfied, the lady knight turned back to Coram.

"How far along are ye?" the lord was asking, glancing down at the lady knight's abdomen. "I can't remember fer the life of me."

"Six-and-a-half months," George answered smoothly while Alanna ran a hand over her midsection. Coram whistled.

"Looks like yer farther than that," he observed, then yelped as Rispah slapped him.

"Haven't I taught ye anythin'?" the woman demanded, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Ye don't make comments like that about a lady's weight!" Coram nodded meekly before looking apologetically at George and Alanna, who were trying to disguise their laughter.

Regaining herself slightly, Alanna looked down at the protruding swell to her stomach. "Maude says I'm supposed to be…well, _bigger_ than last time, since I'm expecting twins."

Coram nodded slightly sheepishly. He was unsure how to act around the pregnant young woman, though he would be the last one to admit it. He hadn't been to the Swoop since before Alanna had found out she was pregnant because of his duties at Trebond. And during Alanna's pregnancy with Thom, he had only visited in the early months, and then only briefly. Rispah, however, was more accustomed to a pregnant Lioness. She had been able to slip away to the Swoop more frequently than her husband, and for longer, but she didn't usually, because she hated to "leave the people of Trebond at Coram's mercy, because they already have enough to worry about, anyway".

Still chuckling at her husband, Rispah let her gaze wander, taking in the sight of the entrance hall.

"Ye know, cousin," she remarked, "I don' think I'll ever be used to ye as a baron, actin' all respectable-like." George laughed.

"Are you tryin' to say you're not married to a lord?" he asked teasingly.

Rispah smirked. "True." She looked up at Coram fondly. "But I don' think I'll ever be used to _that_, either." Coram smiled back and hugged her closer. Alanna and George looked away, unsuccessfully trying to hide their smiles. Coram say them and coughed awkwardly.

"Where is young Thom?" he asked, plainly trying to take the attention off of their embrace.

"In the nursery," Alanna answered. "He would like to see you."

Rispah nodded. "We would like to see him, too. It's been too long."

Soft, unhurried footsteps on the stairs heralded the arrival of a fifth person. George and Alanna caught each other's eye and grinned. Coram and Rispah turned curiously to face the staircase, just as a person came into view. When he saw who it was, Coram blinked, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Alanna snickered softly.

"Maude?"

The old nursemaid started and froze, her foot hovering inches above the steps. She swung to face Coram, a look of shock mirrored in both of their faces. "Coram?"

George, Alanna, and Rispah kept silent, watching the two old friends as Maude walked towards Coram, examining his face closely.

"By the Goddess, it _is_ you," she said, stunned. Coram laughed.

"Have ye seen many men who look like this?" he asked, gesturing down at himself, belly and all. Maude grinned.

"No," she admitted. Her eyes softened. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see ye, too," Coram replied. Maude smiled and turned to Rispah. The two of them had seen each other briefly over the past few years, but had never been formally introduced.

"Maude," Alanna started, "this is—"

"Rispah," the woman finished for her, reaching out to grip Maude's hand. "Coram's wife. I've heard plenty of stories about ye, mistress."

Maude grinned as she shook Rispah's hand. "I'm sure it was all lies. And none of this 'mistress' business. It's just 'Maude'."

"Maude, then," Rispah consented. George stepped forward.

"Why don't we go up to the study?" he suggested. "We can talk more comfortably in there."

Maude, Coram, and Rispah nodded, and George led the way to his study, Alanna at his side. They listened with amusement to the nursemaid and lord catch up. Occasionally Rispah chimed in, and it was obvious from her tone that she approved of the old woman with her wicked humor and sharp attentiveness. Alanna wasn't sure what Maude thought of the former Queen of the Rogue; she kept her tone polite and interested, but she knew the old woman could easily be pretending to like her for Coram's sake.

When they reached the study, George, Coram, and Rispah went in first. Maude made to follow them, but Alanna held her back for a moment.

"Something wrong, Lioness?" Maude asked, her eyes twinkling. Alanna shook her head.

"No," she said. "I was just curious…what do you think of Rispah?"

Maude smirked. "She's exactly what Coram needs. They go well together." She laughed and shook her head. "Though I haven't seen a more mismatched pair since you and George."

In the Realm of the Gods, Kyprioth sat in his gaudy home, idly twirling a necklace between his fingers. Dawn Crow and Sky the crow goddess perched nearby, conversing with their flock in the crow language. The Trickster ignored them as he stared absentmindedly at the necklace, his mind fixed on his plan brewing away in the Copper Isles.

As Kyprioth sat engrossed in his planning, a tall, striking woman materialized in his hall with a flash of blinding light. A number of the crows took to the air at her bright appearance, but neither the crow gods nor Kyprioth so much as twitched. Dawn Crown and Sky ruffled their feathers in greeting, but the Trickster ignored the woman.

"Kyprioth," she called, her voice beautiful and terrible at the same time. The raka god glanced up.

"Ah, sister," he said cheerfully, springing to his feet. "What brings you here to my humble home? Is there anything you need? Please excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting company half as great as you."

The Great Mother Goddess crossed her arms over her chest, frowning down at her brother. "You've been hovering about my vassal, Trickster."

Kyprioth gazed innocently up at the great goddess. "Which one, O sister?"

The Goddess snarled. "Don't mock me," she warned threateningly. "You've been spending time in Tortall, near Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. You have no business there, nor with her."

"Ah, great Goddess," Kyprioth sighed, ignoring the scowl on his sister's face, "you misunderstand. Lady Alanna's husband is the one in which my interests lie. He _is_ an old vassal of mine, as you may recall."

"George Cooper has long since left your service," the Goddess pointed out coolly. "He is of no importance to you."

"And Lady Alanna is no longer a young squire in need of guidance," Kyprioth replied. The Goddess stepped towards him, the glow from her person enough to blind any mortal person, but which seemed to have no affect on the Trickster god.

"She is also with child," the statuesque lady said. "It is my duty to watch over her, as I watch over all expecting mothers."

Kyprioth shrugged. "You seem to favor the Lioness of Tortall, sister."

The Goddess massaged her temples in frustration. "I have a certain interest in Alanna, brother," she sighed. "She and her family are vital to Tortall's future. I cannot afford to have the Trickster near her, not when there is such a danger at hand."

Kyprioth looked sharply at his sister. "What danger?"

The Goddess' mouth tightened. "Giving birth to twins does not always go smoothly."

The great goddess fixed her stony glare on the raka god. A chill cascaded down his spine. Although his sister's godly powers did not affect him as they did a mortal, the Goddess still had the ability to inspire fear, particularly when she was angry. Or frustrated.

"Do not let me catch you around Alanna again," the Goddess rumbled. "You will not find me quite as lenient."

Kyprioth bowed. "Of course, sister."

He straightened. The Goddess looked at him for a moment, then nodded. With another flash of light, she was gone. Kyprioth slowly sat back down, thinking hard.

The possibility of a miscarriage hadn't occurred to him. Neither had the thought of the Lioness dying from childbirth. Both were risks that would set his prophecy off decades, perhaps centuries, more. Kyprioth tugged on his salt-and-pepper beard. His sister had certainly given him a lot to think about.

Dawn Crow flapped his wings. "Must she always be so loud?" he complained, apparently undisturbed by the danger described by the Goddess. Sky cawed her agreement, but Kyprioth ignored them. He stood and looked around him.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked, watching the raka god. Kyprioth turned to face her and her mate.

"To Pirate's Swoop," he said. "I've got to double my watch on the Lioness. I can't afford to lose the spy." Dawn Crow shook his head.

"You're going to get in even more trouble with your sister," he pointed out.

Kyprioth tapped his nose. "That's only if I get caught."

**Well, sorry if I got your hopes up for this one. I rather hate most of it (MOST, not all). The part with Kyprioth and the Goddess is probably my favorite part. And the beginning. I didn't like writing about Coram as much as I thought I would. So, I'm sorry. Still, it would be nice if you reviewed and told me you hated it. :)**

**Oh, yeah, I had another marching competition yesterday. We got third out of three. And the judges were asses; they made my band director cry and judged everyone horribly. But, I had a really, really good time. There's some pretty epic pictures of it if anyone cares enough to look and is on my facebook friend list. :) OH I almost forgot: one of the bands did a heroes show, and the last song was "The Legend of Eragon". I got really, REALLY excited. xD**

**Thinks mosquitos are completely pointless and need to STAY AWAY from the marching field,  
Brighteyes**


	20. The Lady of Trebond

**Oops, this took a long, long time to update, sorry! I was very busy (band, PSAT...again..., etc.)! Thanks, though, for all of the reviews and congratulations, you are all awesome!**

**Oh, and before I start, the italics at the beginning are dreams. And italics later on...it's _-someone-_ speaking. :)**

**Disclaimer: Tammy owns this. I don't. Kthanxbai**

Alanna twisted in her bed uncomfortably, eyes shifting under closed eyelids. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin, despite the chilly night air. Beside her, George slept on peacefully, oblivious to his wife's tossing. The Lioness, though deep in sleep, groaned softly, vivid images unfolding themselves before her subconscious.

_A woman sat up in a bed, red-faced from the effort of childbirth. Lord Alan of Trebond stood at her side, whispering encouragement while their newly born son whimpered in the background from the arms of a nurse. The lady of Trebond gasped with pain as she fought to deliver the second child. A young Maude crouched at the foot of the bed, murmuring instructions to the newly-made mother._

_Seconds bled into minutes as the lady of Trebond struggled. Finally, she let loose a last, terrible scream before her daughter was born. As the infant Alanna was carried away, her mother collapsed tiredly against her pillows, the last of her energy gone. A proud smile spread across Lord Alan's face as he bent and kissed her, oblivious to her intense fatigue. Alanna's mother's chest rose and fell rapidly, speeding up with each passing moment._

The air seemed to thicken as Alanna's nightmare continued. The Lioness unconsciously kicked off the sheets in an effort to cool off, watched by a crow perching on the window sill.

_Lord Alan gazed worriedly down at his wife. The lady of Trebond's face was screwed up in pain, her entire body stiff. Her husband placed a hand to her cheek, calling for her concernedly. When she didn't respond, he called her again, fear creeping into his voice._

_Maude's head shot up as Alanna's mother screeched and thrashed on the bed. She hurried to her mistress' side as the lady fought valiantly for air. The lady of Trebond gasped, clutching a hand at her heart. Lord Alan seized her shoulders, franticly shouting her name, but his wife only trembled in answer. Maude worked furiously, letting her Gift seep into her mistress, to no avail. Lord Alan began to sob, tears falling from his face to splash against his wife's grey skin._

The constant fidgeting had finally begun to disturb George. He frowned groggily, his sleep-muddled brain only just beginning to register Alanna's restlessness.

"Lass," he yawned, reaching out a hand for her, "wake up." But Alanna slept on, every so often murmuring, "no…"

_All of the nurses fled the room, carrying their crying burdens with them. Maude sat back on her heels, shaking her head woefully and murmuring something about a weak heart. The lady of Trebond's manic breathing was deathly slow now, the rise and fall of her chest nearly invisible. Lord Alan continued to scream for his wife, pleading with her, bribing the Black God, doing whatever he thought would keep his wife at his side._ _Alanna's mother coughed, a fragile, weak cough. A small drop of red stained her lips. Blood._

_The lady of Trebond locked eyes with her husband in a final, loving good-bye. Lord Alan shook his head in denial._

_"No, sweet," he rasped, gripping the laces of her nightgown so hard his knuckles turned white, "don't go. I need you."_

George opened his eyes fully now, looking at his moaning wife. Alanna lay flat on her back, eyelashes wet with unshed tears. He shook her shoulder.

"Alanna, " he called again, louder than before, "wake up, darlin'."

_With a last, ragged breath, the lady of Trebond grew very still._ _Lord Alan threw himself at her desperately, screaming, "_No_!", doing everything he could to wake her. But his wife's glassy eyes remained empty as they stared straight ahead, heedless of the man sobbing before them. Lord Alan crumpled against his wife's chest, balling his fists in her nightgown as he shook with unrestrained tears._

_"I need you," he cried, but it was all for naught. The lady of Trebond, Alanna's mother, was in the hands of the Black God now. Maude dipped her head, murmuring a shaky prayer for her mistress._

Alanna's tossing and turning reached its peak. Concerned, George shook her yet again. "Alanna! Wake up!" The crow on the sill jumped into the air with a startled _caw!_, flapping into the night, but George ignored it. "Darlin', can you hear me?"

_Lord Alan didn't know how long he spent with his head buried in his wife's nightgown. Maude tearfully excused herself to break the news of the lady's death to the other servants. The lord of Trebond cried until his tears were all gone, and his eyes were red and swollen. And through it all, his wife, the mother of his two and only children, lay on the bed, her lifeless arm stretched towards him, as if to hold his hand_.

_In the distance, one of the newborns emitted a gurgled cry._

"Alanna!"

The Lioness jerked awake, sitting bolt upright and staring wildly around her. George hovered above her, his hand firmly gripping her shoulder as he watched her, concern clear in his gaze.

"George?" Alanna gasped, confused. Her husband nodded.

"It's me, lass," he said soothingly. Alanna placed a hand to her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat. She closed her eyes, tentative relief flooding her mind. _It had all been a dream…_but it had been so real. Alanna could still see her mother's colorless face, her father's tear-slickened face. She shook her head lightly to try to clear it. _Just a dream_…

George placed his hand on the small of Alanna's back, rubbing it in calming circles. "Are you all right? You were tossin' and turnin' for a while. I couldn't get you to wake up for anythin'."

Alanna lifted her head and smiled weakly at him. "I'll be fine. It was only a dream."

The former King of the Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "It sounded more like a nightmare than a dream. What happened?" He continued to massage his wife's back as she sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"I was dreaming about my mother," Alanna admitted, feeling George's arms travel from her back to her shoulders. "She was in labor. Thom had already been born, and then I came…and she died."

George pressed her shoulders comfortingly, murmuring calming nonsense as Alanna paused, wiping away fugitive tears. It had been a long time since she'd cried over her mother.

"You couldn't have done anythin' to stop it," George murmured into her fiery hair.

"I know," Alanna replied, closing her eyes. Her dream was still fresh and vivid in her mind's eye, sending a chill cascading down her back as one uneasy hand drifted to her belly.

She had always known, of course, that her mother had died during childbirth. But knowing and seeing were two very different things, and the dream had opened Alanna's eyes to the horrors of such a death. Her children would grow up motherless, her husband as good as abandoned. There would be so much to tie up, and her family to look after. Alanna imagined her children, watching other mothers tend to their young ones, and never knowing that themselves. She pictured George, alone in their rooms, trying to carry on with his life without his Lioness.

The ghost of her mother's last scream and her father's lament echoed in Alanna's ears, making her shiver. She buried her head in George's chest. Giving birth to twins had killed her mother. What was to stop the same from happening to her?

"I'm scared, George," she whispered. She felt George shift, and then his finger was gently but insistently lifting her chin upward, and his hazel gaze met her violet ones. Alanna could see in his eyes that he understood exactly what she meant.

"Any normal woman would be," he said. He grinned impishly. "Good to know you've got somethin' normal about you, lass." Alanna smiled thinly, but George could still see worry in her famed violet eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're not your ma. What happened to her won't happen to you."

The Lioness raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that, George? You never met her." George smiled dryly in response.

"I know," he started, "because you're stronger than she was. You _want_ to live, and nothin' stops you from doin' what you want. You won't let the same thing happen to you. I know it. You have the Goddess on your side." He gently pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, then her mouth, before pulling away again. He continued, "You have more strength than you know. You're mother couldn't have disguised who she was for years to capture her dreams, darlin'."

Alanna rolled her eyes, but her husband could see her relief in her eased shoulders, in her flickering smile. He tweaked her nose teasingly. "Get some sleep, Alanna. You'll feel better about this in the mornin'."

Alanna nodded, her fingers tracing invisible patterns in her nightgown over her immense midsection. Under her hand, Alanna felt one of the twins give a sleepy kick, as if to say that they were all alive, and to stop worrying. The Lioness grinned. Her fears were far from erased, but George's reassurances and his reminder that the Goddess had her hand on the lady knight helped to dull them a bit. The King's Champion looked up at her husband.

"Thank you," she said simply, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. George returned the kiss, letting the scent of her fill his nostrils. Alanna separated first, smiling at him before settling back onto her pillows. George remained where he was for a moment before he followed her, wrapping his arms around her thickening waist and tucking his wiry frame around her short one.

His attention focused on her breathing, on the warmth of her body beside his. Her nightmare had aroused new fears for him. He pictured a lifeless Alanna, screaming twins, a crying Thom, and Tortall, mourning the loss of their Champion, the Lioness, the woman who would give her life for them. He couldn't bear the thought of any of it. Taking deep breaths, he forced himself to retreat into his mental sanctuary, keeping the horrifying images at bay, at least for now.

George let his fingers trail up and down Alanna's arm, listening to her breathing pattern slow until he knew she was asleep. He felt himself doing the same, his eyes closing, until he drifted off into the land of the Dream King. As he did, a wave of calm washed over him, followed by a voice that reminded him of Midwinter bells and the clap of thunder, whispering, "_All will be well…_"

* * *

Kyprioth fumed in his bejeweled home in the Realm of the Gods. Dawn Crow and Sky the crow goddess watched him warily, used to his tantrums after centuries of his company. At the moment, the Trickster seemed set on demolishing his hall's gaudy decoration, one of his favorite methods of stress relief. A now-tattered pillow fell from his hand to join a pile of others as the raka god tore through his home, growling at the scattered crows there. No one said anything. They all knew that Kyprioth was furious, at his sister, his vassal, and, seemingly, the entire mortal population. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"How _dare_ she?" the Trickster finally exploded, throwing away a garish bracelet, which hit the wall and shattered. A nearby crow squawked and flew away. "How _dare_ she meddle with my vassal's mind?"

"Your sister is simply trying to guarantee _her_ vassal's survival," Sky told him, her eyes on her frightened flock-member. "She does not know that the Lioness' nestling is vital to you."

Kyprioth scowled at the crow goddess. "I cannot have my sister meddling with the spy!"

_If you wish to keep your plans a secret, I would advise you stop screaming them_.

The Trickster spun around to see a huge black cat slinking towards him, lamp like purple eyes watching him with mild amusement. Kyprioth swallowed uneasily. The Cat was his sister's faithful servant, and also had a soft spot for the Lioness. If the constellation-creature had heard him, then Kyprioth was in deep trouble.

Dawn Crow ruffled his feathers threateningly. "What business do you have here, Cat?"

The Cat's intense gaze rested haughtily on the crow. _Careful, bird. My claws are sharp_.

Kyprioth stepped in front of the crow god, who had squawked angrily at the warning. "Enough of that," he said, glaring pointedly at Dawn Crow. "The Cat is my guest." He turned and inclined his head to the constellation-cat. "What my companion here asked is a valid question, though, Cat. What can I, a lowly Trickster, do for so noble a creature?"

The Cat _mrrt_ed, seemingly entertained. _Do not try to bemuse me, Kyprioth. I am wise to your tricks. Do not forget I spent a good deal of time with your thief-vassal, George_. The creature raised a gigantic black paw and began to wash himself. _And I am not here to seek your assistance. I am here to offer mine_.

The raka god immediately went on his guard. He couldn't think of a single reason for the Cat to help him: the constellation-creature was infamous for his companionable loyalty to the goddess, and helping Kyprioth would contradict nearly everything the Cat had ever done.

"Oh? How so?"

_By distracting your sister from your actions in the Copper Isles_.

The Trickster raised an eyebrow, suspicious. The Cat returned his stare, its long, black tail grazing almost daintily across the floor, making tiny _swish_ing noises. Dawn Crow snapped his beak from behind Kyprioth.

"Why?" the crow demanded irritably, beady eyes glaring at the Cat. "What do you have to gain from helping us?"

The Cat yawned, revealing lethal-looking, pointy teeth. _Alanna is destined for greatness beyond that which she has already achieved. Her daughter is much the same. I will do what I can to help her_.

The hall of the Trickster fell silent. Kyprioth mentally deliberated with himself, running through his options quickly as Dawn Crow grumbled in a low voice to his mate in the crow language. Kyprioth unconsciously tugged his beard in frustration: the Cat had backed him into a corner. If he refused the creature's help, the Cat would surely inform the Goddess of his plans, if she didn't know already. But if he accepted, he ran the risk of being betrayed. The Cat watched the raka god closely, his eyes alight with something akin to amusement.

Kyprioth ground his teeth. He was well and truly trapped. The crow gods, too, seemed to realize this. Sky squawked softly once, bothered by their dilemma. Dawn Crow stayed silent, his wings flapping irritably. The Trickster glanced at them almost helplessly before looking again to the Cat, who was still watching him closely.

"Give us a day," he requested seriously, for once not an ounce of laughter in his voice. "We will have our answer tomorrow."

The Cat bobbed its giant head. _I will be back, then_.

With a final glance at the crow gods, the Cat turned and padded gracefully out of sight. Kyprioth stood rooted to the spot. For the first time in a long time, the Trickster was speechless.

Sky was the first to recover.

"You do know you'll have to accept," she pointed out bluntly, running her beak through her feathers.

Kyprioth didn't answer right away. Instead, he turned slowly and flopped himself down on a pile of pillows. A cloud of feathers burst from several rips and tears in the cushions to shower down on his salt-and-pepper head, but the god ignored them.

"I know," he finally replied, picking up a solitary feather and twirling it idly. His usually laughing eyes were beginning to regain their wicked sparkle as he smiled at Dawn Crow and Sky. "I think it's time to tell the rebellion. They should be pleased, don't you think?"

"Pleased?" Dawn Crow repeated. "Pleased about what?"

Kyprioth sprang lithely to his feet, beaming now. "The Goddess won't be meddling with our plans any longer. We can begin to come out of hiding. The prophecy is now well and truly on its way to being fulfilled!"

**Eh, it's up and down for this one. I like parts, but not a lot. Ah, well, that's what you get. I promise, when I finish and have time, I'll go back and rewrite stuff, because I think I owe it to you guys to do that.**

**So last weekend's competition was AMAZING. We got first color guard, first marching, and second overall. Yay! Even though it rained ALL DAY, I had an awesome, awesome time. This weekend is Lowerstates: we have to place in the top six to go to states, so I'm excited, and nervous. Honestly, I'm not sure we'll do it, at all. But there's always hope, I suppose.**

**Is very, very, very tired and wants to sleep,  
Brighteyes**


	21. Labor Again

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I know there wasn't a lot to review, but I think this one is a step above how I've been doing recently (there's something wrong with me at the moment, I swear...). Anyway, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: These things are somewhat pointless. Know why? It's called _fan_fiction. Why would the actual author write _fan_fiction? They could just write a whole other book. But we insist on doing disclaimers, so here it goes: I'm not Tammy, I don't own.**

Alanna idly turned a page in her book, hardly paying attention to the words on it. It was a history of the first female knights of Tortall, a birthday gift from Myles. Usually, the large volume was enough to enthrall the Lioness for hours, but today she had trouble concentrating on the well-known stories of women such as Lady Sabine of Macayhill. The twins were being unusually lively today, kicking and punching Alanna's belly until it felt like one large, swollen bruise.

"_Ow!_" Alanna's book went soaring as her hands flew to her midsection, which was still stinging from a particularly hard kick. The nearby maid immediately stepped forward.

"Here, lady, I'll get it," she said brightly, snatching the weighty tome off of the floor as Alanna began to reach for it. The girl curtsied as the Lioness thanked her and settled back in her corner where she had been keeping watch, returning to the sewing she had been working on before. Alanna stifled a sigh when the maid started humming an old folktune in a shrill pitch. She had been Alanna's keeper for three days now, after Maude had requested someone keep an eye on the Lioness in case she went into labor. Alanna had only agreed when the nursemaid pointed out that she could go into labor at any time now, since her due date had passed four days ago, and she would be in trouble if she was caught alone.

Still rubbing her belly, Alanna bent her head over her book, trying to let the familiar words distract her from the restless twins in her womb. Subdued footsteps reached Alanna's ears through the closed door, disrupting her concentration again. She lifted her head curiously in time to see the door open to allow George to slip inside. The baron smiled at Alanna, closing the door behind him.

"Readin' that again?" he asked teasingly, nodding at the book in his wife's hand. "I'm surprised you don't have it memorized by now."

Alanna smiled as he bent to kiss her briefly on the lips. A soft bump told her that the maid had slipped out into the hallway to give them time alone.

"I could say the same about you and your reports," she said to George when they separated, threading her fingers through his. "You never seem to put them down."

George shrugged, grinning. "It's my job." He leaned forward and eased his lips over hers again. Alanna kissed him back, savoring the sensation of his mouth moving with hers. After a few moments, Alanna broke their embrace, groaning softly as the twins kicked her. George looked at her questioningly. The lady knight made a face.

"The twins were kicking," she explained resignedly, placing a hand on the swell of her midsection. "They've been doing it all day."

The baron nodded sympathetically. "Maude said they would."

Alanna grumbled, "Doesn't make it any easier."

George chuckled and swiftly brushed his lips against hers again. This time when they pulled apart, George stood.

"Where are you going?" Alanna asked.

"I've got paperwork to do, lass," he explained, turning reluctantly to walk out. "I'll be in the study if you need me."

The Lioness nodded to show that she had heard. As her husband retreated from the room, Alanna returned to her book, enjoying her brief moment of repose as the maid flitted back inside. Through the door, she could hear George moving about the room, the muted rustling of papers telling the lady knight he was working. Alanna smiled and turned another page, flinching every so often from the smack of a tiny foot or fist colliding with her abdomen with increasing force and regularity.

In the other room, George was bent double over his reports, decoding, recording, and filing. Distantly, he heard his wife and her youthful warden shift every so often, or the crinkle of a page being turned. He was focused almost completely on a remarkably difficult code, hardly noticing his surroundings, when a muted voice floated into the room.

"George?"

The baron's head snapped up, his eyes fixed on the closed study door. He waited, unsure whether or not he had imagined hearing his wife calling for him.

"_George!_"

The former Rogue leapt up from the desk, his reports forgotten. Sprinting to the door, he threw it open and bolted inside. Alanna stood next to her chair, one hand tightly gripping its arm, the other clutching her swollen midsection. Her famed violet eyes were wide in a pale face. Beads of sweat already dotted her forehead, and she was shaking. The maid hovered nearby, one hand balanced insecurely on the lady knight's shoulder.

"Alanna," George gasped, "what ha—"

He didn't finish. His eyes had caught sight of the damp stain darkening Alanna's breeches.

"Her water broke," the maid said breathlessly, but at the same time Alanna said, "I need Ayesha."

The maid's nervous eyes darted between her mistress and George. "I…I'll fetch the midwife, sir, if you need me to."

George nodded, and the maid darted for the door. Alanna opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as she doubled up in pain, cursing loudly. Without thinking, George swooped her into his arms, carrying her the few remaining feet to the bed and lowering her carefully onto the sheets. Alanna's eyes were closed, her breathing forcibly even. Her hands seized her belly as she gasped, screwing up her face in pain. George hesitated, unsure of what to do. His mind was blank: no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what they'd done the last time.

"Breathe, darlin'," he kept saying, slipping his hand in Alanna's, "just breathe…"

Outside, footsteps pounded in the direction of their rooms. George spun around just as the door sprang open and Maude sprinted inside, her grey hair a halo around her face. Her sharp gaze landed on Alanna, groaning on the bed, and George, standing pale-faced beside her. She slammed the door behind her and slowed to a halt, clutching a stitch in her side.

"I heard one of the maids saying Alanna's water broke," the old nursemaid wheezed, answering George's unasked question. "I left Thom in another girl's care and came straight here."

The baron could only nod, relief seeping through his veins like a poison. Alanna's violet eyes had opened at Maude's arrival, but now they were closed again, her shoulders hunched as she was attacked by another contraction.

Grim-faced, Maude made her way to the side of the bed. "How're you feeling?" she asked the Lioness, eyeing her critically. Alanna grimaced.

"J-just lovely," she stuttered through clenched teeth. Maude cackled dryly.

"I thought so," she replied. "Come on, you'll feel better if we get you out of those breeches."

George helped the nursemaid strip off Alanna's ruined pants, tunic, and loincloth and replace them with her nightshirt. When they were finished, he took Alanna's hand in his own and squeezed it encouragingly. Alanna squeezed his in return.

Maude settled herself at Alanna's feet. "Nothing to do now but wait," she said, not taking her eyes off of Alanna.

Busy feet stampeded past the door to the rooms, shouting things like, "Find the midwife!" or, "She's around here _somewhere_!" Alanna's contractions grew more and more frequent, just as her swearing grew more and more colorful. Every so often, Maude would stand and run her Gifted hands over the lady knight, but for the most part she remained at her station at the foot of the bed. George, who was doing his best to keep his wife comfortable, watched Alanna anxiously, wishing he could take away all of her pain and wondering whether the maid had reached Ayesha yet.

* * *

Ayesha leaned against her doorframe, watching a group of village children chase each other through the streets in some sort of game. She laughed as one hid behind a corner of a nearby house, jumping out and shrieking at another child, who promptly fell smack on their bottom, startled. In a matter of seconds, he was back on his feet, swearing vengeance as his now-giggling companion ran to join the others.

A moment later, a new, older-sounding voice joined the high keening of the children.

"Excuse me, pardon me—oh, would you _please_ get out of my way!"

A young woman appeared among the cavorting young ones, sidestepping a muddy girl who darted across her path, trying to outrun her pursuer. The woman had her eyes set on Ayesha's house, her trot quick and purposeful. Ayesha noticed she wore the casual uniform favored by those employed by Pirate's Swoop baron and baroness.

"Excuse me," the maid called when she finally managed to reach Ayesha, "but are you the midwife?"

"I am," the Scanran replied, eyeing the maid as she caught her breath. At Ayesha's response, the maid seemed to crumple in relief.

"Oh, thank Mithros!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! The baroness, she needs you, the baron sent me, I mean, they both did, up in their rooms—"

"Is there a reason they called for me?" Ayesha interrupted, having no patience for the maid's incessant chatter. The younger woman nodded.

"Yes, the baroness, her water broke, and I—"

Ayesha didn't let her finish. She ran into her house and seized her mage bag near the door. Uttering a quick prayer that it had everything she needed, she turned and galloped back outside, past the rather disgruntled maid, past the staring children. Her feet directed her towards the tower, where she knew the Lioness was waiting for her.

* * *

Alanna moaned and rolled onto her side, breathing heavily through her nose. George massaged her stomach in trembling circles, trying to keep his hands from shaking so badly.

"Easy, Alanna," he murmured, twining her hand in his.

"George," she groaned, "it hurts…"

"I know, darlin', I know," the baron replied, his eyes drifting to the door for what felt like the hundredth time.

Alanna flopped onto her back, trying to find a comfortable position. She felt like she had been shut up in that room for hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Her contractions were now frighteningly close together, and Maude had said more than once that it was only a matter of minutes before it would be time to push.

A loud voice in the corridor shouted, "Out of my way!", and the door was flung open. George sighed in relief as Ayesha the midwife appeared, her mage bag in her arms. Maude stood, looking reassured.

"How is she?" the young Scanran native asked without preamble as the door closed behind her.

"Her water broke a while ago," George answered as Ayesha approached his wife, bending to examine her. "She's been sittin' here since then, waitin' for you."

The corner of Ayesha's lips quivered upward. "My apologies," she said, "but I came as soon as the maid found me." The midwife directed her attention to Alanna, who gasped and curled up in a ball, a contraction tearing at her insides.

"Her contractions are very close now," Maude supplied. "It shouldn't be long now."

Ayesha gnawed her lip, watching the Lioness. "You're right," the midwife agreed, moving to join Maude at the foot of the bed. Alanna hardly paid them any attention, intent as she was on the contractions rolling over her. Her belly felt as though it was being walloped by a whole herd of wild horses. She clamped her hand forcefully down on George's. The baron hardly winced as his fingers slowly turned purple.

"Easy, lass," George whispered to his lady knight, stroking her arm with his free hand, "you can do this. You already did once."

Alanna tried to smile back at him, but yet another contraction chose that moment to strike her, and she swore loudly instead. George gripped her shoulders supportively, steadying her as she fought to regain her breath. Her hands on her belly were bone-white and trembling as her husband pressed his lips to her temple. A picture of her father sobbing over his dead wife's corpse popped into her mind. She shivered and tightened her hold on her husband.

"George," she wheezed, "don't leave me."

The baron felt his heart contract at his wife's words. He gathered Alanna in his arms, and she leaned her sweaty head on his chest. She felt the pounding of his heart against her temple, mirroring her own frantic pace.

"I'm here, darlin'," George whispered, "I'm not goin' anywhere."

The Lioness nodded, then moaned in pain as a contraction hit her belly like a blow from a sword. A second one took its place seconds later. Then a third. Alanna felt tears escape her tightly closed eyes and fall onto her pillows as George kept up his whispered stream of support.

Ayesha's head popped up from the foot of the bed.

"You're going to have to push soon, lady," the woman said seriously, a wisp of blonde hair falling loose from its horsetail. Alanna's eyes flew open. She tried to protest, to beg for more time, but a contraction prevented her from saying anything. "Ready?"

George's hand—the one that wasn't clenched in Alanna's—gently brushed away tendrils of damp hair from her face. Another, more powerful contraction rammed into her, knocking all air from her lungs. Alanna swore, gritting her teeth. She was far from ready, but she didn't have a choice: the twins were coming, one way or another.

"Alright," she coughed. Ayesha nodded and disappeared again.

"On the next contraction, Alanna, push," the Lioness heard Maude instruct.

Alanna braced herself, trying to ignore the fear clawing at her insides. Her body remembered this feeling, and knew what to do, but she was nervous. Thom had been only one child. Could she deliver two at once?

The answer to that question was taken out of her hands as yet another contraction washed over her. Almost impulsively, Alanna pushed. Ayesha and Maude yelled encouragement as George snaked his hand around Alanna's shoulder. She took another breath and pushed a second time, balling her hand in her sheets. Sweat soaked her nightshirt, but she ignored it. Her body shrieked for an end to the agony, but she ignored that, too, using all of her strength to push her twins into the world. Alanna leaned forward, screaming curses and prayers at the top of her lungs.

"Come on, Alanna," George urged her, lifting her hand to his lips as she caught her breath, flicking sweat out of her eyes.

"Keep it up, lady, I can see the head!" Ayesha shouted from Alanna's feet, a wad of blankets in her hand. "That's it, you're doing brilliantly!"

Both of their reassurances helped Alanna as she renewed her pushing, straining to collect enough strength to give birth. A searing pressure was growing between her legs, sending spasms of agony up and down her body.

"One more push, lass," George murmured, overlooking his numb fingers to squeeze Alanna's hand reassuringly. The lady knight sucked air into her lungs, braced herself, and pushed. The pressure between her legs increased, but Alanna pushed through her pain, her breathing coming out in gasps. Maude was yelling something, but the Lioness couldn't hear her: the only thing she was aware of was her pain, and her husband's hand on hers.

A terrible, throbbing ache shot up Alanna's frame, numbed a moment later by a stinging twinge between her legs. Alanna fell back on her pillows, coughing. George enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. Ayesha stood, holding a bundle of blankets to her chest. Alanna watched her blearily, wondering what the midwife was doing, and why the blankets were crying. But then the Scanran shifted, and Alanna caught sight of a small arm protruding from the blankets.

Tears fell unnoticed from both George and Alanna's eyes as the midwife gently cleaned her precious burden. Her hands were gentle but efficient. Alanna was about to ask whether it was a boy or a girl when a contraction washed over her.

Maude looked up from Alanna's feet at the lady knight's agonized moan.

"Easy," she said, placing a hand on Alanna's knee, "you're almost finished. Just one more."

**Well. It's the same basic outline as last time, but a little different. I like most of it, anyway.**

**So, Lowerstates. We got ninth. We needed sixth to go to States. But whatever. I had a great time, and it wasn't really a surprise. It's hard to do spectacularly when you've got a new band director. But there was one school that did this awesome show called "What Are You Afraid Of?", and it scared the crap out of me but was _awesome_. Mmhmm.**

**Guess where I'm going on Friday? Nashville, TN, for a wedding. Yeppers. And I get to spend ten hours in the car with my Irish grandparents, my English second aunt and cousin, and my American mother. Three different accents in one car. Oh joy. Ah, well, maybe it'll be fun...yeah, right. :S**

**Oh, and I changed some of the title names, if anyone cares.**

**Is going to be insane by the end of the weekend,  
Brighteyes**


	22. The Coopers

**Here it is, the final installment of 'Cubs'. I have to say, I'm a little relieved, although I'm going to miss it terribly. It's my longest fic yet (chapter-wise; it's still got a ways to go to beat my other one word-wise). I want to thank anyone and everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this fic or me. You guys are all amazing, and I loved turning on my computer and seeing your input. You guys rule! :)**

**Oh, and also, this is the last Brighteyes update for at least a month. I'm taking a much-needed break to ease my mind and catch up on unfinished stories. I'll be back soon enough, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Tammy does. Such is the meaning of _fan_fiction.**

Alanna sat bolt upright, cursing loudly. Her entire being was on fire, trembling from exhaustion and pain. George stood beside her, methodically wiping sweat from her eyes while keeping up a constant stream of encouragement. Maude was keeping watch at the foot of the bed, her commanding voice instructing the Lioness. Ayesha stood a few yards away, gently rocking the first twin as it whimpered in her arms.

"Any minute now, Alanna," Maude called soothingly as Alanna curled up again in an attempt to avoid the pain. "It'll be over soon." Alanna grunted disbelievingly.

"I love you, darlin'," George whispered, leaning forward to kiss Alanna. Just as they pulled apart, a contraction rammed into Alanna, making her moan in agony. Husband and wife squeezed each other's hands, ignoring the tingling numbness bleeding from their fingers into their arms. They both needed the security of the other's touch, of the knowledge that they had each other. George pressed his wife's hand to his cheek as she moaned, wishing fiercely that he could take her place.

Another contraction hit Alanna like a warhorse. Her head spun dizzily as all of the air was knocked clear out of her lungs from the force of it. Ayesha's head snapped around to face the Lioness as she coughed, trying desperately to breathe.

"What's taking so long?" the midwife demanded, looking at Maude. "She should be having the other twin by now."

The old nursemaid shrugged, looking irritated. "I can't find a single thing wrong," she snapped, glaring at the Scanran as if it were her fault. "The babe's just being difficult."

The lady knight's heart sank at Maude's words. She didn't know how much longer she could last. Her belly felt as though a war was taking place in it, and her breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps that stung her sore throat. Contractions continued to attack her with shorter and shorter intervals between them, adding to her pain and discomfort.

George reached out and stroked Alanna's cheek as she moaned. Her skin under his hand was ablaze and slick with perspiration. Tears threatened to fall from her violet eyes as she pressed her face into the pillow, cursing through gritted teeth. Her short frame shook with suppressed shivers of anguish. George bit his lip.

"You'll be alright, lass," he finally said, praying that she would be. Alanna's mouth quivered upward in a weak smile before grimacing in agony. Both of her hands flew to her midsection, as if to hold back the intense pain flowing from her belly into every other part of her. As it ended, Alanna moaned and rolled onto her back, wishing the pain would end, but she only had a few seconds of a reprieve before yet another contraction took the place of the last one. She cried out, at the same time as her newborn babe, their warbling voices rising together in dissonant harmony. A moment passed, and the contraction slipped away again, only to be substituted by another one a split second later.

Maude's concerned eyes were locked on the Lioness' face as she groaned again. The lady knight held George's hand in a death grip, her face screwed up in intense pain as another contraction twisted her belly.

"Maude," Ayesha said urgently from her corner, "I don't think you can wait any longer." The nursemaid glanced anxiously at Alanna's legs, then up to her face.

"I'm going to ask you to push now, Alanna," she warned, watching grimly as the lady knight battled her way through yet another contraction. "Ready?"

Alanna nodded jerkily, moaning from the force of the latest attack. Her nightshirt stuck to her sweaty skin as she braced her back against her pillows, closing her eyes in preparation. She trembled in fear and pain as she waited, the seconds passing in a slow lethargy. George placed his hand on Alanna's shoulder, lending her his silent support. Together they waited, anticipation flowing through them in the tense seconds separating the contractions.

Time did not keep them waiting long before the Lioness felt yet another contraction wash over her. Squeezing her eyes shut, Alanna pushed, unconsciously wringing George's hand. The baron winced but otherwise ignored his deadened fingers, adding his voice to the roar of encouragement from Maude and Ayesha.

"Come on, Alanna, I should be able to see the head soon," Maude called, her wizened eyes fierce as they glanced up at the young woman. "You can do this."

Alanna threw her head back, screaming curses. Her limbs shook uncontrollably as she pushed with all of her shrinking strength, the pain between her legs increasing steadily. Every inch of her body was covered in sweat. Her mind was shouting at her to stop, that the pain would kill her, but she couldn't. Her body acted on its own accord, despite her fatigue.

"Almost there, darlin'," George urged her, pressing his lips to her trembling fingers. Alanna blinked blearily at him. Her head was spinning, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. Another contraction rammed into her, and she doubled up in pain, forgetting to push. Tears glued her eyelashes together, blurring everything in the room. George loomed over her, his face a mask of concern as she strove to breathe again.

"Come on, Alanna, _push!_" Maude shrieked. "You're almost there!"

The lady knight gritted her teeth. She pushed with all of her might, going purple in the face from the effort. Piercing anguish shot up her spine, but she pushed on, cursing and squeezing George's hand. The pain between her legs steadily increased until Alanna felt as if she would burst from the intensity of it. She gasped, breathless, and blinked sweat out of her eyes. The pressure between her legs was almost unbearable now.

"One more, lass," George whispered, his voice barely audible over the cries of the first twin. Alanna knotted her free hand in her sheets and put every ounce of energy she had left into giving birth. The excruciating throbbing between her legs multiplied tenfold. Alanna imagined that this was what dying felt like: as though she were being split in half, her energy slipping away in dangerous amounts. She wondered, between spasms of pain, if her mother had felt the same, if she had known she was dying, that she would never see her twins grow. She wondered if her mother had, for even the slightest of moments, wished she could be there for her husband and her children.

A pounding agony drove away all thoughts of the Lady of Trebond as Maude screamed, "Almost, Alanna, one more!", and the lady knight threw everything she had into a final push. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as the pain between her legs reached a crescendo. Alanna was sure she had never hurt so much in her life. She leaned forward and screamed to her knees, swearing at the top of her voice. She was dying, she couldn't keep doing this, she had to—

The searing agony from Alanna's legs gave a final, forceful strike, and the Lioness felt as though a heavy burden had been taken off of her. She collapsed, breathing heavily, still trembling. She watched as Maude stood and walked hurriedly over to Ayesha, cradling a wiggling blanket. George pulled Alanna gently into his chest, pressing his lips to her forehead, nose, and lips.

"You did it, lass," he rasped, voice husky with emotion. Alanna managed a feeble smile, returning his kisses weakly. Both of them turned eagerly to Ayesha and Maude, who were bent over the twins, whispering. Ayesha glanced over at George and Alanna. When she saw them watching, she smiled.

"Congratulations, sir, lady," she said, walking towards them, her squirming burden gurgling softly. "Two healthy children."

She held the baby out to George, who took it, eyes wide with wonder as he gazed at his second child. Wordlessly, he bent down towards Alanna, adjusting the blankets so the babe's face was visible. The Lioness gasped softly, watching her child's tiny hands open and close, its small mouth forming incoherent babbling. A clump of reddish-blonde hair adorned its head, and hazel eyes blinked sleepily at Alanna and George.

"He's beautiful," George murmured, gently wrapping one arm around his wife as she reached for their son. Alanna nodded, holding back tears. The baby giggled and swatted its petite fists at her face.

"Hullo, Alan," the lady knight cooed, resting her weary head on George's chest. Little Alan giggled again. A flutter of movement caught her attention, and she looked up to see Ayesha slip outside, and Maude plop the second twin in George's arms, grinning proudly.

"You did a fine job, girl," the old nursemaid said, swooping down to kiss Alanna's cheeks. "They're both healthy as can be. You should be proud."

Alanna smiled gratefully at her, then turned her gaze to her husband and third child. George lowered the bundle so Alanna could see. The second twin's hazel eyes were wide open, seemingly watching everything with a keen sort of interest. A tuft of reddish-blonde hair rested atop its soft head. Alanna's breath caught in her throat: she didn't have to check to know that she had a daughter. There was a distinct femininity in the child's face as she gurgled away happily in her own language. George smoothed the blankets over her chest with a shaking hand.

"Hey there, Alianne," George murmured. The babe smiled and kicked its miniature feet against its blankets. Alanna couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They streamed freely down her cheeks as she bounced Alan gently, watching his face light up. Beside her, George allowed their daughter to toy with his hand, inspecting every scar with inquisitive fingers.

"They're perfect," Alanna sighed, chuckling as Alianne gummed George's finger. George smiled in response, leaning in to press his mouth to his wife's.

"Of course they are, darlin'," he replied, allowing Alanna to rest her head on his chest. The Lioness reached over and fingered Alianne's feathery hair. The newborn smiled toothlessly and stretched her arms skyward. George brought her closer, brushing his lips against her delicate forehead.

"Welcome to Pirate's Swoop," Alanna murmured, trailing a finger down Alan's nose before planting a kiss on his pink cheek. George nodded and stretched a hand towards his son's belly, tickling him gently.

"Gods all bless," he intoned, chuckling as Alan squealed with glee.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside. A split second later, the door burst open, and young Thom sprinted inside, followed by a amused but hassled-looking Ayesha. The twins, startled by the bang of the door, began crying.

"Shh, Thom," Alanna gently scolded, rocking Alan until he quieted again. "You have to be careful around them."

"Sorry, Mama," Thom apologized, skipping over to his parents. Ayesha grinned apologetically at the baron and baroness.

"I thought you would want him here," she explained, watching Thom amusedly. "The maids were about to get him ready for bed when I came for him." Alanna and George smiled to show that they understood, and Ayesha settled against the wall with Maude, watching. Thom noticed none of this: he gazed with open-mouthed wonder at his brother and sister, who gazed back curiously.

"Here," Alanna said, patting the empty space at her side, "climb up. But be careful."

Thom obliged, clambering up on clumsy legs until he was seated beside his mother and brother. He stared down at Alan. "What are they?" he asked, reaching out a curious hand to feel Alan's skin. George and Alanna laughed.

"Gently, Thom, that's it," Alanna cautioned, feeling more tears well up at the sight of all three of her children. "This one's a boy, and your father's got the girl."

"_Ooh_," Thom breathed, hazel eyes open wide. He craned his neck to see Alianne. "What're their names?"

"Alan," George answered, "and Alianne."

Thom puffed out his chest importantly. "_I_ came up with that one!"

Alanna and George laughed again. "Yes, you did."

Thom grinned proudly and stretched out a hand towards Alianne. Alanna watched him as he permitted his young sister to investigate his hand as she had their father's, feeling tears course down her cheeks. Maude and Ayesha watched for a moment, smiling at young Thom's amazement, before quietly slipping out into the hall to tell the assembled servants the news.

"They're so _small_," Thom observed a moment later, watching Alan tug on a strand of their mother's hair. George chuckled.

"You were, too, lad, when you were born." Thom looked flabbergasted.

"But I'm big now!" the boy insisted, stretching his hand towards the ceiling for emphasis. "Right?"

"Right," his parents agreed solemnly, catching each other's eyes and grinning. Satisfied, Thom returned to his siblings. Still chuckling, George gently lowered himself onto the bed, careful not to jostle his burden. Thom watched, trying to hide a yawn. His eyes were drooping sleepily, and Alanna remembered the late hour. Even the twins were showing signs of drowsiness: a now-yawning Alan had finally stopped brandishing his fists, and Alianne's eyes had stopped roaming to blink blearily at her parents.

"Da," Thom yawned, "tell me a story."

George smiled. "In the mornin', Thom, I promise."

Thom shook his head feebly. "Please, Da,…I…"

He was asleep.

Alanna gently brushed hair away from Thom's eyes, smiling as he mumbled in his sleep. In her arms, Alan was already snoozing. Alianne, too, snuggled into George's chest, closing her eyes. Alanna and George looked at each other, smiling.

"I love you, darlin'," he said. Alanna grinned.

"Love you, too, George."

The twins both yawned in their sleep. Their parents fell silent, watching them squirm into a more comfortable position. Thom mumbled something that sounded like "taller now" before snoring again. George and Alanna laughed quietly, leaning into each other. Outside, a crow took off into the night, cawing the news of the birth to the heavens. But in the tower of Pirate's Swoop, all five Coopers remained where they were, enjoying the company of their family.

**So...yay? I enjoyed writing the end of this, but the second (third, if you count Thom) birth was HARD. I'm going to miss this fic, though. It seems like it's been forever since I've started it (time flies!). If anyone cares, I'm not giving up on this fandom. I've got 'Shine' to finish (and yes, I WILL do more of it!), and some drabble ideas, and I really, really want to do a D/N fic. Plus, I think I've managed to scrape enough confidence to attempt a Harry Potter fic (a mark of my insanity). Also, I've discovered the existance of marching band fanfic (Misc. category!!). So, when I'm ready, look out, 'cause I'm coming back with a vengeance!**

**Oh, yeah, the wedding. By the end of the weekend, I had an English accent, no joke. I had a really, really great time hanging out with my second cousin, and the bride was gorgeous in her dress (which she bought at a thrift shop!!). And the groom--another second cousin--was surprised to see me, which was great. :) Plus, all of the adults got wasted, and I got to laugh my butt off at them. :) Good times, good times.**

**Well, the last 'Cubs' farewell. Thanks again to everyone (especially Acelinn, because she's cool like that!)! You all deserve presents for your awesome reviews!**

**Fanfic love now and forever!,  
Brighteyes**


End file.
